Where Talent Goes To Die: Side Stories
by Theralion
Summary: A collection of Free Time Events and other stories involving the students trapped inside Talent High School's killing game. Reading Where Talent Goes To Die is highly recommended for background and context.
1. Free Time Events: Shiro Kurogane

**Where Talent Goes to Die: Side Stories**

 _Welcome to the side stories for my Danganronpa fic, Where Talent Goes to Die. I recommend that you get caught up with the main fic before reading these, but there will be spoiler alerts, showing which ones are safe to read based on your progress. As such, you can feel free to read FTE chains while progressing through the story, and doing so may help lend insights into certain characters' actions._

 **Free Time Events: Shiro Kurogane**

* * *

 **EVENT 1: Kurogane-kun is still hesitant to accept my apology, but at the very least, he's willing to talk.**

I spent some time talking with Kurogane-kun about possible escape routes. After running out of things to discuss, we stood there a moment, until I noticed that he was eyeing me warily.

"If you want something with me, Miura, spit it out," Kurogane-kun said. "Even in a situation like this, my time is very valuable."

"I wanted to apologize to you, Kurogane-kun," I said, "since if we want to get out of this school alive, we need to trust each other."

"That's all well and good, but you need to understand why you offended me, and what it means to outdo an Ultimate at his own talent."

"Ultimate? But I-"

Kurogane-kun glared at me.

"You think YOU'RE an Ultimate?" Kurogane-kun said. "Don't make me laugh. Ultimates might have a bit more talent than the average person, but they work hard to develop that over time. A skill that's only good when you're getting started and wanes over time is antithetical to that idea. I can't fathom what this school hopes to learn from your so-called 'talent.'"

"I don't either," I said, "but aren't you curious? Wouldn't you want to know why I was able to defeat you, particularly if it might make you a better player?"

Kurogane-kun paused to think, then nodded.

"I suppose I do," Kurogane-kun said, "not that you really know much about the answer. Some people are talented, and some people aren't, but I don't believe that there's some god who randomly makes people good at certain things. I'd like to think that everything happens for a reason, and that the reason I'm good at shogi is because I worked so hard. To have all my practice and experience fail me against an amateur is nothing short of humiliating, and that's _part of_ the reason why I can't stand losing to you."

"I see," I said. "Still, you've achieved in your youth what many people couldn't hope to achieve in their entire lives, right?"

Kurogane-kun chuckled.

"True," Kurogane-kun said. "If I wasn't any good at shogi, I'd have given up a long time ago, but because I _am_ , I have the obligation to go as far as I can with it."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"There's little that infuriates me more than someone who has a talent but refuses to utilize it," Kurogane-kun said, "a bit like not planting a seed to a rare plant, simply because you don't want to have to do the watering. That's why if you have a 'talent' like yours, I suppose you might as well actually make the most of it."

"You suppose?" I said.

Kurogane-kun shrugged.

"That's exactly it," Kurogane-kun said. "I'm still angry about you humiliating me, but now that I think about it, I'd have probably done something similar if I had to test my talent. After all, when you compete in shogi, there's only two kinds of people- winners and losers."

Kurogane-kun's answer was hardly surprising, and even a bit obvious. As I got older, I realized that life could be highly competitive, and with many of my peers competing with each other for high schools, colleges and jobs, I couldn't pretend that this had nothing to do with me.

"I see," I said. "And what does that make me?"

"Someone who just got lucky," Kurogane-kun said. "You didn't earn your victory over me, but perhaps you'll eventually understand just how far I've had to come. Let's talk again another time"

While Kurogane-kun was obviously still somewhat angry, at least he was willing to share his own perspective and listen to mine. It was a start, if nothing else, and while our process of reconciliation would take a while, at least we were making progress.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Kurogane-kun learned at a young age that to get what you want, you have to be willing to compete for it.**

Kurogane-kun and I talked for a little bit, trading theories as to what the source of my Ultimate Beginner's Luck was.

"I'd like to hear a bit more about you, Kurogane-kun," I said. "You said you had an 'obligation' to succeed, but didn't really elaborate."

"It isn't too hard to figure out," Kurogane-kun said. "I'm talking about my family, of course. I suppose yours wasn't all that strict?"

"Not exactly," I said. "When I set out for the mahjong tournament, Mom and Dad wished me luck, and told me to not take it too hard if I lost."

Kurogane-kun let off a faint chuckle.

"Well, that's nice of them," Kurogane-kun said. "As for me, I started playing from a very young age, practicing against siblings and relatives in our extended family. Our family was very competitive, with everyone trying to outdo everyone else."

"Were you often defeated?"

"Quite often, at first. My parents and grandparents had decades more of practice, so they possessed an advantage. Even when I got to the point at which none of my siblings or cousins- one of whom is the Ultimate Go Player- could defeat me, it was difficult to defeat my older relatives."

"But you eventually did, right?"

"Of course I did. They were expecting that, though, since they intended to raise up a champion. My aunts and uncles were somewhat disappointed, hoping it would be one of their children, but they didn't complain too openly."

"And what about your other siblings and relatives?"

Kurogane-kun sighed.

"They... weren't so lucky. Don't get me wrong- nothing terrible happened to them- they weren't disowned or anything like that. Their parents just looked at them with disapproval and disappointment, the way a teacher might look at someone who just barely passed. Their parents didn't go so far as to call them failures, but they weren't exactly proud of their mediocre progeny."

I sensed a great deal of pity in Kurogane-kun's voice. Incentives to succeed often involved both a carrot and a stick, and it was obvious that he had no desire to be seen as a disappointment. I suppose it was fair for parents to have certain expectations of their children, but I also believed that families were bound together by unconditional love, which is why I was thankful I was born a Miura, rather than a Kurogane.

"Of course," Kurogane-kun said, "even knowing that, I simply pressed on, did my best and eventually outdid my siblings and relatives, simply because I wanted my parents to approve of me. We can't all get what we want in this world, so if you want something, you have to prove you deserve it."

Perhaps this explained quite a bit- not only why Kurogane-kun was so competitive, but also why he was still unwilling to completely forgive me. His investment to shogi surpassed what I'd given to any of my pursuits thus far, so it only made sense that he'd take failure much more poorly than I would. Still, there was something he didn't seem to be telling me, so I hoped to talk with him until I found out what it was.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Kurogane-kun is fiercely competitive- he has to be in order to maintain his reputation as a pro.**

Kurogane-kun and I met up once again.

"So, where were we?" Kurogane-kun said.

"I think you were telling me how you became the best in the family," I said.

"True," Kurogane-kun said. "Of course, while most families have at least one member they're proud of, that's an opinion based on sentimentality, put to the test in actual competition. So once I proved myself, I entered tournaments."

"Which you won, right?"

Kurogane-kun nodded, with a confident smile on his face.

"Indeed. My matches against my family not only prepared me to outmatch my opponents, but also for the ruthless sense of competition. There are dozens or hundreds of other contestants, rather than merely several, and there are no prizes for second place."

"I don't know about that. I think most people would count themselves lucky to get at least somewhat far in those tournaments. My old mahjong club entered the tournament without any expectations of winning"

Kurogane-kun laughed bitterly.

"Spoken like a truly mediocre person. If you're willing to settle for merely acceptable results, that's all you get... and all some people can hope for."

There was still that condescending edge in Kurogane-kun's voice, but I think he didn't seem surprised. He didn't accept me as an equal, but he was also starting to understand me. I hadn't yet told him about my dream of becoming a published author, which I believed I'd never be able to realize, so perhaps something else was the source of his understanding.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" I said.

Kurogane-kun nodded.

"You could say that," Kurogane-kun said. "While some of my opponents were pros, others were people who were merely 'good' at shogi- maybe the best in their family or school, but nothing special in the grand scheme of things. Entering those tournaments was a harsh reality check for them, one that forced them to confront their own inadequacies. Perhaps I'd have suffered the same indignity if I'd gotten complacent at any point in my development."

"I see," I said. "If you went up against a newcomer, then how would you handle them?"

"I wouldn't hold anything back," Kurogane-kun said, without even hesitating, "both for my sake and theirs. Not only can I not afford to lose to anyone, but it would be a good wake-up-call for my challenger. If they give up, that's fine, but if they understand how hard it is to become a shogi pro and continue anyway... well, I wish them the best of luck."

I had to wonder if Kurogane-kun knew I was asking him about myself, but two things had become clear. First, he'd been trying his hardest when I'd faced him. Second, while he had no mercy for his opponents, that didn't necessarily mean he didn't have sympathy, either. While a pro like him had no business losing to an amateur like me, it had happened despite his best efforts. I'd long known why he'd been angry, but hadn't fully understood the depth of his personal investment, so I hoped that now, I could make a more proper apology.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Kurogane-kun told me what losing to me cost him... but has also perhaps begun to forgive me.**

We met up again, and soon ran out of things to discuss.

"So, Kurogane-kun," I said. "Do you have any more shogi-related stories?"

Kurogane-kun shook his head.

"None that I can think of," Kurogane-kun said, "except for my match against you. After everything I told you about how hard I tried and how many obstacles I overcame, I trust you understand how humiliating it felt to have to lose against a novice."

I nodded. Realizing a simple bow of apology wouldn't be enough, I got down on my knees and prostrated myself before him.

"I understand, and humbly ask for your forgiveness. I admit that I didn't understand what your pride as an Ultimate meant to you, or what was at stake for you in that match, but please believe me when I say that I never meant to humiliate you."

An awkward silence followed. Kurogane-kun didn't speak or give any indication that he'd accepted my apology at first, but then he spoke.

"Stand up," he said.

I complied, then looked at his face. Normally confident and full of himself, he looked at a loss for words, and I suddenly remembered that this was how he felt after I had defeated him.

"After you defeated me, I was terrified about being replaced as the Ultimate Shogi Player," Kurogane-kun said, "so I went before the headmistress and begged her not to withdraw her offer."

"And she didn't?"

"Correct. She explained the purpose of the match to me, and said I'd done my job, proving that you had the potential to surpass even the best, if only for a short time."

"That's a relief," I said, and Kurogane-kun nodded. "But that isn't the problem, was it?"

Kurogane-kun hesitantly nodded.

"My family... was not as understanding," Kurogane-kun said. "They didn't go so far as to disown me, but they made it clear that a failure this prominent was unacceptable. They weren't placated until I groveled for their forgiveness... much like you did for me."

I was speechless.

"Even after that, they haven't completely forgiven me," Kurogane-kun said. "I know that I'll have to work hard to rebuild their faith in me as the family's champion, and the Ultimate Shogi player. That's why, for me, your apologizing wasn't good enough."

"I understand," I said. "I honestly had no idea any of this would happen to you- and didn't want that."

Kurogane-kun nodded.

"I believe you," Kurogane-kun said. "Some of my opponents were probably humiliated when they lost to a teenager like me, and there may have been consequences for them, too- I didn't fully understand until it happened to me. Losing to you was an eye-opening experience in some ways, and I'm almost grateful. I suppose I should thank you."

"You're welcome," I said. "Still, I feel like I should do something to help restore your reputation- maybe you could challenge me to a rematch?"

Kurogane-kun sighed and shook his head. Perhaps he'd have dismissed this as naïve if I'd brought it up earlier, but now, he seemed to honestly understand that I was trying to make amends with him.

"That wouldn't do much good," Kurogane-kun said, "since for a pro, losing to an amateur is humiliating, but defeating an amateur proves nothing. Besides, everyone probably knows that you're not up to the same level you were when you first beat me."

"Oh," I said. "Still, I'm sure you'd win."

Kurogane-kun nodded.

"Then again, if you'd ask to play me knowing your odds, then you're brave, if nothing else," Kurogane-kun said. "I accept your challenge."

"You're on," I said.

We parted ways for now, setting up a time for a rematch. While I knew Kurogane-kun would win, and hoped that he'd gain the satisfaction he desired, I would not give the match anything less than my full effort.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Kurogane-kun and I aren't quite friends yet, but I think we're starting to mend our fences.**

Kurogane-kun challenged me to a shogi game in the rec room, a challenge I accepted. He kept me on the backfoot for most of the game, and his tactics were good enough that my Ultimate Beginner's Luck's intuition couldn't help me see through them. After I lost most of my pieces in ill-thought-out gambits, Kurogane-kun closed in and surrounded my king.

"Checkmate," Kurogane-kun said.

I looked around and saw that there were no more moves available to me. Kurogane-kun had won, and while it was no great feat to defeat someone like me, he'd proven his skill in how efficiently he'd done so.

"Thank you for the game," we said as we stood up and bowed to each other.

"So, how'd I do?" I said, after a moment.

"About as well as you could," Kurogane-kun said. "You're still an amateur, but it felt like you were actually trying, so I respect that. I wouldn't mind playing again if you're interested."

"Thank you," I said. "I'll keep your offer in mind."

I was about to leave when Kurogane-kun called after me.

"I've been thinking, Miura," Kurogane-kun said. "While your defeating me was humiliating, it's actually been beneficial in some ways."

I was a bit surprised to hear that. Kurogane-kun wasn't the sort to care about my feelings, much less say something he didn't believe for my sake, so he clearly meant this.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"It's forced me to work harder and better myself," he said, "since even the Ultimates must not get complacent. I'd like to think that beating you in my rematch was because I'd gotten better, not because your asinine 'talent' failed."

I couldn't help but notice his talk about my talent was more pitying than condescending.

"That's good," I said.

"Of course, while I'm still bitter, I realize I've been unfair to you," Kurogane-kun said. "You couldn't have known what resulted from your victory, simply because I never allowed you to know. The fact that you put up with me for so long is nothing short of amazing."

"I don't know what to say to that," I said. "Is it possible that you kept it from me because you were worried that I'd blame myself?"

Kurogane-kun laughed out loud.

"D-don't be ridiculous," Kurogane-kun said. "It was humiliating enough begging my parents and the headmistress for forgiveness. There's no way I'd ever willingly admit that to you."

I shrugged. Maybe my theory was on the mark, or maybe I was just grasping at straws- I couldn't really tell. Still, I didn't want to push farther, and risk ruining our tenuous peace.

"If you say so," I said.

"Anyway, what you think is besides the point," Kurogane-kun said. "Once we escape, I plan on returning to the world of shogi. Your talent might have abandoned you, but if you practice enough, you might just be able to challenge me for real. It's not especially likely, but that might be nice to see."

"I'll do my best," I said.

As Kurogane-kun walked away, I realized that he still hadn't completely forgiven me, and he would likely remain bitter for some time to come Still, I felt like we'd made a lot of progress toward reconciliation, and perhaps someday, we might just be friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill** : Competitive: Makes it easier to shift the mood into your favor

 **Shiro's Undergarments:** A plain pair of briefs with a picture of a lance piece in the front.

I'll readily concede that Shiro doesn't come off well in his limited role in this fic, and he isn't meant to. Of course, while he's still a bit of a jerk, he's also a jerk who has reasons for acting the way he does, and he does have his better qualities- a strong work ethic, a certain amount of respect for the competition and a willing to try again after failing- which would be apparent to those who get to know him. He and Kaori would most likely never have become friends, but perhaps they might have better understood one another if he'd been willing to talk- as such, this Free Time Event chain is essentially non-canon, and would be inaccessible outside of "School Mode."

 **Shiro Kurogane**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Shogi Player

 **Birthday** : August 18 (Leo)

 **Height** : 170 cm (5'6")

 **Likes:** Testing his skill

 **Dislikes** : Amateurs

 **Hobby** : Chess problems


	2. Free Time Events: Reiko Mitamura

**Free Time Events: Reiko Mitamura**

 _Note: This Free Time Event chain will introduce events that are "locked until" certain points- if this were a game, you wouldn't be able to view Mitamura's fourth Free Time Event until Chapter II- since they discuss canonical events in the main fic. As such, be warned that there will be spoilers._

 _SPOILER ALERT: Chapter I Victim, Chapter I Culprit_

* * *

 **EVENT 1: Mitamura-san doesn't just want to escape and get back to her old life- she also doesn't want to fall behind on her studies. To her, being an Ultimate isn't just a privilege, but a responsibility.**

Mitamura-san and I spent most of our time together looking for a way out. While Mitamura-san's commitment to escaping was admirable, she also struck me as a bit of a workaholic. She seemed to spend most of her time working, and only relaxed when doing so was necessary to work well.

"So, Miura-san, I have a question," Mitamura-san said. "Can I help you with your studies?"

"I appreciate the offer," I said, "but why are you thinking about that?"

"So that we can be prepared to return to school once we get out of here. We will presumably return to our old schools, and will likely be somewhat behind our peers- assuming we are not held back."

"That would be a problem, although I'm not as worried about that as I about getting out of here alive. Once we do, I'm sure I'll catch up eventually."

While the prospect of falling behind everyone else in my grade would normally be a disturbing one, to me, being trapped inside the school had forced me to put things into perspective. Before, I'd get depressed if I got a bad grade on the test, but now, I knew that any day in which no one killed each other was a good day. Of course, Mitamura-san seemed to feel differently.

"I understand," Mitamura-san said, "but my family and everyone else who holds me in esteem will not be satisfied with a mere promise to improve. As my performance improves, others expect more of me. If my performance declines, I will disappoint those individuals."

I was a bit surprised to hear this. I'd always assumed that the Ultimates had achieved the most that people their age could, and while they had room to improve, as they grew from child prodigies to adult professionals, they were always seen as capable of handling whatever came their way.

"That's kind of harsh," I said. "My parents expect me to keep up with my studies, but they know there's only so much I can do, so they only ask me to try my hardest."

"And _my_ parents believe that by raising their standards, I excel to even greater heights," Mitamura-san said. "Now that I am an Ultimate, it is my duty to serve as an example to others, so that they may improve themselves in an attempt to emulate me. Just as I better myself and they follow suit, society will have many more members who are skilled, dutiful and of good moral character."

I'd always thought of the Ultimates as prodigies that most people could only dream of being, but it seemed Mitamura-san felt differently. Maybe there would only be one Ultimate Proofreader, but Mitamura-san seemed to believe that anyone could get close to her level with enough effort and hard work.

"Do you think anyone can do the things you do?" I said.

"That is a difficult question," Mitamura-san said. "Not everyone _will_ achieve what I have, but I believe that _anyone_ can better themselves. As such, it is our duty to serve as examples to everyone else who does what we do."

"That's a good mindset. I joined my mahjong club because a friend asked me, and when we entered the tournament, I believed we had no chance of winning. Because of that, and the fact that my talent doesn't last for the long term, I never imagined I could do something similar."

"Perhaps someday you, too, will inspire others, Miura-san. People may hear about your leading your club to victory, and talented players may flock there. You, too, may serve as an inspiration to others, so you should do your best to inspire them."

I was a bit impressed by hearing Mitamura-san's sense of duty. I'd previously seen Ultimate talents as a key that enabled you to realize your dream, not as an obligation to inspire others, so it was good to hear that Mitamura-san was thinking about how her actions would impact others. Perhaps that sort of mindset was why she worked so well as our leader, and why we could trust her to help us get out of here.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Mitamura-san is passionate about proofreading, and strongly believes that when you have an important job, it is imperative to do it well.**

Mitamura-san gave me an impromptu pop quiz on the kinds of things that students our age studied. I didn't get all the answers right, but Mitamura-san seemed somewhat pleased.

"So, Mitamura-san, I don't think I've seen your talent at work very much," I said. "Could you perhaps tell me more about it?"

"It is barely worth discussing, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said. "I simply look over things that people write, and report any mistakes that I find. When I do my work well, most outsiders do not notice, just the same as we take for granted that many of the things we use on a daily basis fulfill their functions."

I took a look around our surroundings, inside the school in which we were trapped. If the lights failed, our prison would also become a dark one. If the refrigeration failed, then our mysteriously inexhaustible food supply would eventually become inedible. If the air system failed, we would eventually asphyxiate.

"That said," Mitamura-san said, "a single small mistake can have surprisingly severe repercussions. Some people have been denied promotions or lost jobs over their mistakes. My father, a surgeon for a large hospital, knows that if he makes a mistake at the operating table, his patient will likely die."

That explained why Mitamura-san was so exacting. Perhaps she'd never be responsible for other people's lives outside the killing game, but considering that her father had his patients' lives in his hands, it was only natural that Mitamura-san would be the type to consider even minor mistakes unacceptable.

"So what do you do if you catch a mistake?" I said. "I mean, obviously you fix it, but do you send it back to whoever made it?"

"I would endeavor to educate that person about their mistake and how not to make it again," Mitamura-san said. "Two adages come to mind- 'An ounce of prevention worth a pound of cure,' and there is another one about fish- do you know it?"

I nodded.

"Give a man a fish, you feed him for a day," I said. "Teach him how to fish, and you feed him for the rest of his life."

"Exactly," Mitamura-san said. "I hope to help people so that they can stand on their own, and also because we share responsibilities for any mistakes that they make."

"So in other words, you also have a stake in their success or failure. Does that sound about right?"

"It does. Whenever you take on duties, you also take responsibility for how they are carried out, and assume responsibility for your failures or mistakes."

"That sounds reasonable enough. If I were to publish a novel and submit it to you for proofreading, then I'd know that if you made any changes, you'd essentially be giving your word as an Ultimate Proofreader, and saying that you know that your suggestion is the right thing to do. This sort of professional duty is a source of pressure, but it's also the reason why we trust people like you."

"Thank you, Miura-san. I will do what I can to be worthy of that trust."

My gesture almost seemed reckless in this killing game, but I believed Mitamura-san needed to hear it. Perhaps people would judge her for her failures, but many others believed in her, thus giving her reason to believe in herself.

Of course, as stressful as this sort of responsibility clearly seemed- and almost certainly _was_ \- Mitamura-san seemed to enjoy it to an extent, despite not being the sort to do things for the sake of pleasure. At the very least, following this path was the choice she made, one that she would make again if given the opportunity.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Mitamura-san feels the need to be a good role model, and is afraid of letting down those who believe in her.**

Mitamura-san quizzed me on some material from her school, which was as strict as I imagined. She then told me about her school, which she described as fairly strict. Both her school and mine had similar rules, but her school's standards were higher, the enforcement was more stringent and the punishments were more severe.

After telling me about one particularly harsh but benevolent senpai, whom even Mitamura-san considered fairly strict, Mitamura-san asked me a question.

"I have a question, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said. "Did you have any relationships with your kouhais at school?"

"Not exactly," I said. "I did sometimes see some younger students in my second and third years of middle school, but the only way they treated me differently was by calling me 'Miura-senpai.'"

"Ah," Mitamura-san said. "Do you have any younger siblings?"

"No, I'm the younger of two sisters. You remind me a little of my older sister- hard-working, polite and serious."

Mitamura-san smiled.

"So in other words, we share similar virtues," Mitamura-san said. "I am glad that you see that similarity."

"Thank you," I said. "Anyway, why do you want to know whether I have any kouhais or younger siblings?"

"To see if you have anyone who views you as an authority figure or role model. As I said before, many people have high expectations of me, and not solely authority figures. My kouhais in middle school, who will one day follow me into high school, emulate me, as does my younger brother. They watch me very closely, so I must be careful not to do anything that they should not do themselves."

"I get that. Then again, I don't think that by making bad decisions, you're necessarily leading them down a wrong path. If you do something wrong, they should have enough common sense to know that what you did was a mistake, won't they?"

"I believe so. That said, it would affect how they see me. If I made a bad decision in the past, can they necessarily trust me not to make one in the future?"

I shrugged. Maybe it was because I wasn't perfect, but I didn't think it was so bad to mess up every now and then, as long as you learned from it. Getting a bad grade on a test was usually a wake-up call to study harder, and when the questions I got wrong showed up on later tests, I generally did not repeat my mistakes.

"Not necessarily," I said, "but I'd argue that sort of blind trust isn't something you should be encouraging. People should realize that you have to make difficult decisions sometimes, and that you're not infallible- a single mistake shouldn't shatter their faith in you."

Mitamura-san shook her head, as I realized, too late, the hypocrisy of my statement- warning against letting others idolize her the same way I idolized Sensei. I wasn't sure if she noticed, but she clearly wasn't convinced.

"Perhaps not," Mitamura-san said, "but it simply happens regardless of our intentions. I cannot control how others feel about me- I only can ensure that I am worthy of their expectations."

"I see," I said. "To be honest, that sounds like more of a burden than anything."

"To be thought of as a role model is a great responsibility," Mitamura-san said, "but also a great privilege. Work hard, and you may also be worthy of it, Miura-san."

Mitamura-san did seem to be proud of her accomplishments, but I noticed she was hiding something. All this time, she'd been telling me what the adults in her life had told her to think, rather than her own beliefs. Perhaps a part of her was afraid of being judged, and so didn't fully trust me, so I hoped I could do what I could to rectify that.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Mitamura-san fears declining, and no longer being the best. Having started out as a mediocre student and a disappointment to the family, she is afraid of reverting to that. (Locked until Chapter II)**

When I met up with Mitamura-san, she wasted no time asking me a question, even if it was unrelated to school

"Please forgive me if this question seems overly personal, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said, "but how exactly does your Beginner's Luck talent work?"

"Not very much to my benefit," I said. "I don't talk about this with many people, but for the first few games, I'm guided by an intuition of sorts, which enables me to beat Ultimates. Over time, though, my skill tapers off, and by the end, I'm on par with a newbie. It isn't really the basis for a career, is it?"

Mitamura-san shook her head. Evidently, she'd realized that if I couldn't consistently win tournaments and replicate the achievement that had been my claim to fame, then it would be impossible to live up to the expectations others set for me.

"No, not at all," Mitamura-san said. "I apologize for asking such a personal question."

"It's fine," I said. "Because pure talent takes me only so far, I have a lot of respect for people who got to be the best by working hard, and have to work hard to stay that way."

"I see," Mitamura-san said. "Perhaps some people are blessed with talent, but most of us have had to work hard to make full use of that potential."

I agreed. Of course, the opposite was true- many people worked hard at various pursuits, but without talent, or at least the knowledge of how best to apply their hard work, they were unlikely to amount to anything.

"Anyway, if you don't mind my asking, why are you so curious?" I said. "Most people will probably see my tournament victory as an almost meaningless past glory, if they remember it at all."

"I wanted to speak with someone who was past the peak of their success," Mitamura-san said. "All my life, I've relentlessly worked to improve myself, so I could reach the pinnacle of my skill, but what happens after that, when I cannot improve any more? How do I cope when I spend the rest of my life trying to relive past glory?"

"I honestly don't know," I said. "Maybe it's because I didn't have time to think of my success as lasting, but I always thought I'd get an ordinary job, live an ordinary life, and maybe run into someone who remembers the time I helped my school win a mahjong tournament."

"So in other words, you do not have great expectations with yourself," Mitamura-san said. "I have always wondered if people who would content with such a life lack ambition or the drive to better themselves, but perhaps they are happier."

I briefly wondered what Mitamura-san would have become if she hadn't been recognized as the Ultimate Proofreader. She could have become a teacher, with a highly effective and respectable approach to imparting knowledge. Her discipline and passion for upholding the rules could potentially have led her to join the police or even the Self-Defense Force. Alternatively, she could be a strict but loving mother if she chose to marry and start a family, although that would require finding a boyfriend. Perhaps Mitamura-san's soul mate was out there somewhere, but I had a hard time imagining her setting aside enough time for romance.

"In any case, what you said actually made me think about Sakuragi-kun," I said. "Part of the reason why he did what he did was because he was afraid of rotting away here, in this school where talent goes to die, not able to train or get in shape. He probably always knew that someday, his glory days as a runner would become nothing more than a memory, but he wanted to make the most of those days while he could."

"I remember," Mitamura-san said. "I do not believe that excuses killing Kurogane-san, but I confess that I am starting to feel a similar fear- of losing my status as an honor student and an Ultimate, and reverting the way I was before."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"For much of elementary school, I was a mediocre student," Mitamura-san said, "and my parents constantly pushed me to improve myself. For the longest time, my grades were never good enough for them, and they viewed me with disappointment."

"That must have been hard," I said.

"Their expectations were not unreasonable," Mitamura-san said blandly, "since there are many others who expect a certain level of performance from me- as a student, as an employee and perhaps one day, as a leader. I also learned an important lesson- that there is often a significant difference between the person one is and the person one is expected to be."

Mitamura-san's statement was sad but true. There were countless people out there who weren't quite good enough at school, work or other pursuits, as well as those who did not fit in for one reason or another. Many of those sought to solve their problem by becoming someone else, just like Mitamura-san had.

"In the end, though, I did become the person my parents hoped I would be," Mitamura-san said, "by continuing to devote myself to my studies and working harder than anyone else. In the process, I also discovered I had a knack for finding and fixing mistakes, and honed that talent until I was skilled enough to be recognized for it- first by my peers and teachers, then by a talent scout."

"That's good," I said. "I'm honestly happy for you."

Mitamura-san hesitantly smiled, clearly used to receiving praise while also doing so modestly.

"I appreciate your kind words," Mitamura-san said, "but my success by no means permanent. My parents know I achieved what I did through hard work, so if I fall short of that level, they will see it as proof of laziness. I cannot afford to disappoint them, so I will redouble my efforts once I escape."

"Once _we_ escape," I said. "Don't forget, Mitamura-san- you're not alone."

Mitamura-san nodded, but didn't seem to feel any more hopeful than before. Her personal situation seemed practically impossible, since, with her personal value being judged others' opinions of her, there was no apparent way she could succeed. As much as I wanted to tell her that others' opinions of her didn't matter, I couldn't do that- not when it'd mean dismissing the value of the efforts that had defined her life until now. Even so, I wanted to help and support her, even if I wasn't sure how.

* * *

 **FIVE: There are some things Mitamura-san isn't ready to tell me just yet, but I think that one day, we'll be friends.**

Mitamura-san quizzed me once again. I got all the questions right, and a pleasant "Perfect" compliment from Mitamura-san. I'd hoped to continue the quiz, but Mitamura-san changed the subject.

"I have a confession, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said. "I have been thinking lately, and questioning myself."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"About why I try so hard," Mitamura-san said. "I would like to say that it is because I am diligent by nature, but that is hardly being honest. I could blame my family, but that would only be denying responsibility for my own choices, and the reasons why I made them."

Mitamura-san was being surprisingly honest right now. Many of her contemporaries would judge her unfavorably for even making this admission, but I had no desire to do so- only to hear her out.

"But you did say your family was strict, right?" I said. "It's not like it's easy to go against them."

"Indeed I did," Mitamura-san said. "Still, I cannot help but wonder if my persona as a polite, hard-working honor student is a facade I wear for the sake of conformity, just like I wear this uniform, simply because I am afraid to be anything less than respectable."

I paused to think carefully about what I had to say next. Mitamura-san wasn't the type to fish for compliments, so while something that self-deprecating shouldn't pass without a response, I had to be careful to say something meaningful. After a moment, I thought about what she'd said before, and found my reply.

"I think of it as a part of you," I said. "Maybe it's who you want to be, rather than who you really are, but I also think you're defined by your actions, not your inherent nature. If you've invested so much in becoming a good role model, then I think that proves you're a hard worker who seeks to better herself and help others. I think that in many ways, you're already respectable."

Mitamura-san looked slightly pained, but nodded appreciatively and forced a smile.

"Thank you, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said, "but what would you think if I told you I..."

"If you told me what?" I said.

Mitamura-san quickly shook her head, realizing that stopping short would not be enough to deter my interest. Neither would her attempts to deflect it, but I realized that she wouldn't answer my question.

"Please forget I said anything," Mitamura-san said, "but please remember that I believe you are a good person- a kind young woman, a good listener and a supportive friend. I would like to get to know you better once we escape this place."

"I feel the same way, Mitamura-san," I said. "Let's do our best to escape together."

There still seemed to be a bit of distance between me and Mitamura-san, as well as some things she wasn't telling me, but she was more than the intimidating perfectionist she seemed like. Perhaps one day, we'd no longer need her to be our leader, and she could accept us as equals, and trust us unreservedly once we no longer had to worry about murder and betrayal. I knew that if such a day came, Mitamura-san and I would become good friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill:** Unerring Accuracy: In Armament Argument, increases how much damage is done through combos.

 **Reiko's Undergarments** : A pair of underwear that's as cheap as you can get without being poor quality, and is worn until it is no longer in usable condition. To quote its wearer, "The condition of my underwear is none of your concern unless you intend to look at it."

This Free Time Event chain was meant to explore Reiko's personality, and gradually hint that she isn't completely the perfect honors student she pretends to be- a facade maintained partly out of necessity and partly out of desire. She's meant to be something of a foil to Ishimaru- while both are highly strict and serious, Mitamura lacks Ishimaru's bombastic nature, and so is somewhat better respected. That said, Mitamura's motivations are somewhat less idealistic and more self-serving than Ishimaru's.

One interesting aspect of Danganronpa's Free Time Events, which gradually faded over time, was the multiple choice questions, in which characters would ask your player character questions based on their personalities or talents. You weren't penalized for getting them wrong, but a lot of the wrong answers (as well as the right ones) could be fairly amusing. Reiko's question is partly meant to be a reference to those multiple choice questions.

Now here's Reiko's profile.

 **Reiko Mitamura  
**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Proofreader

 **Birthday:** September 15 (Virgo)

 **Height:** 165 cm (5'4")

 **Likes** : Nutritious snacks.

 **Dislikes:** Alarm clocks.

 **Hobby:** Calligraphy


	3. Free Time Events: Sora Hoshino

**Free Time Events: Sora Hoshino**

 **EVENT 1: Hoshino-kun doesn't think much of dilettantes to astronomy. To him, the more you invest yourself in a certain field, the more you enjoy it.**

As I was hanging out with Hoshino-kun, I wracked my brain trying to find a list of topics to talk with him about. Since I didn't know what hobbies my classmates had outside of their Ultimate Talents- if they had any other interests at all- it was hard to talk about anything else.

"I don't suppose you know much about astronomy, Miura?" Hoshino-kun said.

"A little," I said. "I like watching the stars at night."

Hoshino-kun scoffed and shook his head.

"That doesn't really count," Hoshino-kun said. "It's engagement on the most basic level, a bit like telling the Ultimate Cook that your favorite recipe is instant ramen or admitting to the Ultimate Swimmer that you use a kickboard. I wouldn't say something like that to them, and neither should you."

Surprisingly enough, Hoshino-kun's reply came off as less of an insult than it did as genuinely helpful advice. Maybe even his more offensive remarks could be thought of similarly, as harsh lessons that he hoped we'd take to heart.

"Sorry," I said. "That's really the full extent of my interest in astronomy. There's no point in feigning expertise in an Ultimate's specialty, after all."

Hoshino-kun chuckled, probably amused at how blunt my admission was.

"That's to be expected," Hoshino-kun said. "Unless you invest a lot of time and energy into a pursuit, you'll only have a superficial understanding of it. That's part of the reason why I don't really talk to anyone about their Ultimate Talents- I can't converse with them about their talents on a meaningful level any more than they can about mine."

I was tempted to ask, "Apart from the fact that you're not exactly on speaking terms with anyone else here?" but thought better of it. The truth was that while we were all high school students trapped in a killing game, few of us had much in common in terms of interests or skills, and all of us had ample reason to distrust each other.

"I think I understand that," I said. "But at the same time, I think talking is also about sharing knowledge, and we have a lot we can learn from each other."

"Then how's this for a first lesson?" Hoshino-kun said. "The more you invest yourself into something, the more deeply you can enjoy it. To use an example, one of the few times I played video games, I went up against one of my friends in a fighting game and got my ass kicked. It was obvious he knew what he was doing- he could string together long combos and perform moves I couldn't do even if I had three hands- and he was only 'pretty good' at video games."

I had to admit I was kind of impressed by that, even if I knew there were people out there who were probably much better than he was. I'd heard that a girl one year older than me was Hope's Peak's Ultimate Gamer, so I hoped to meet her someday and see what she could do.

"I know," I said. "Of course, not everyone can necessarily do what they like. I enjoy writing, but can't do it well enough to make a living off of it, so I just do it in my free time. Your friend probably thinks of video gaming as just something he does for fun, and that's perfectly fine."

Something I said didn't sit well with Hoshino-kun. He always wanted the last word, and was quick to make a rebuttal, but he seemed like he was at a loss for a moment before he spoke.

"I...can't argue with that," Hoshino-kun said. "Then again, I wasn't always good at or even serious about astronomy in the first place. I guess the saying that you can do anything you put your mind to isn't necessarily true, but you need to try in order to succeed."

"So you don't know whether you can do something until you try?"

"Maybe. Of course, you might just try and find out you're no good at it, so you never know."

Hoshino-kun seemed oddly pensive, so I decided to leave things for now. He struck me as the type who said what he felt like without considering how others would take it, so maybe there was something on his mind, or maybe I'd seen a new side of him.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Hoshino-kun used to look at the stars with his late mother, which was the genesis for his interest in astronomy.** _  
_

At my request, Hoshino-kun gave me a brief lecture about some of his findings. I appreciated the gesture, even if it was clear that he dumbed it down significantly for my benefit.

"I've got a question," I said. "Last time, you said that weren't always this knowledgeable about astronomy, didn't you?"

"I'm hesitant to admit it, but I did say that," Hoshino-kun said. "There really was a time when I did it for my personal enjoyment."

Hoshino-kun sounded oddly nostalgic for a moment, as he spoke of that time. He'd clearly come a long way since then, but maybe he was happier back then.

"So do a lot of people," I said. "Anyway, what was that like?"

"Back when my mom was alive, we used to look at the stars together," Hoshino-kun said. "She taught me all the names of the various constellations. Where most people only saw a sea of stars in the sky, I saw patterns and constellations, and was eager to learn more about them."

"So your mother taught you much of what you know, didn't she?" I said.

Hoshino-kun shook his head.

"She died around the time I turned six," Hosino-kun said. "Ultimate or not, I wasn't ready to explore it seriously back then. I didn't even start using a telescope until midway through elementary school."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed quiet, giving him a sympathetic look. He seemed to appreciate that, though, or at least, he didn't feel like complaining.

"That's about all I'd like to talk about for now," Hoshino-kun said. "Let's get back to our rooms."

"All right, I'll talk to you later," I said, and started to walk off.

"One more thing, Miura," Hoshino-kun said, stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it?" I said as I turned around, noticing that Hoshino-kun hadn't moved since I'd started to leave.

"Thanks for not asking as many asinine questions as most people do," Hoshino-kun said, with an awkward smile.

I shrugged and said "You're welcome," before leaving him. We'd gotten a little closer, but at the same time, I was once again reminded why so few people got along with him. As unrealistic as it might seem, I hoped he'd show more people that side of him, rather than the blunt and often abrasive side he usually did.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: I confronted Hoshino-kun about his harsh attitude toward others, and learned that some people, like his father, were just as critical of him. Apparently, he thinks he's doing us a favor.**

After telling me a bit more about astronomy, Hoshino-kun looked at me expectantly. My unasked question from before must have been written all over my face.

"If you've got something to say, Miura, then spit it out," Hoshino-kun said. "Something's obviously been bugging you ever since we parted ways last time, and your not saying anything about it is bugging _me_."

I sighed, tempted to say "Q.E.D.," but decided that there were better ways to go about doing so. Perhaps Hoshino-kun could be honest with others while also being considerate of their feelings.

"You know, Hoshino-kun, I'm not sure how to say this," I said, "but most people have this thing called tact, which helps them decide what isn't appropriate to say, and how to actually say something politely."

"And you're saying I don't?" Hoshino-kun said, defensively.

"I'm saying that while you make a lot of good points, something no one denies, people might like you more if you made them in a less offensive manner," I said. "Saying some nice things every now and then, or even saying please and thank you, would go a long way. It would help you get along better with others, while still being true to yourself."

I wondered if Katsura-san's success as Ultimate Saleswoman was in part because she was so well-mannered. Maybe Hoshino-kun didn't need to know as much about interpersonal relationships as she did, but he could learn a thing or two from her.

Hoshino-kun laughed bitterly.

"That's where we're different," Hoshino-kun said. "Unlike you, I don't pussyfoot around for the sake of others' feelings."

"Does that really help, though?" I said. "My parents don't hesitate to tell me when I'm making a mistake, but they're also quite supportive. When I do make a mistake, they tell me where I went wrong, but also help me learn from it."

"That's nice," Hoshino-kun said, a bit halfheartedy. "I told you about my mom, right?

I nodded, remembering our previous discussion.

"Good," Hoshino-kun said, evidently relieved he didn't have to repeat himself. "In a nutshell, she's probably a bit more like your folks, but this isn't about her."

"Your father, right?" I said.

"Yeah. While Mom's the one who got me interested in stars, Dad was the one who made me the astronomer I am today. Whenever I made a mistake or did something not up to his standards, he'd let me know in no uncertain terms that I was an idiot who had no business calling himself a scientist, and if I kept it up, I'd never amount to anything."

"That's terrible..."

"I got used to it. It took a hell of a lot of hard work, but when I finally proved myself and had publishable work, Dad had to admit that I'd done it- and I was damn sure I'd earned that praise. If I had a dad who'd praised me for so-so work, I'd be the So-So Astronomer."

"I understand. Still, he could have gone about criticizing you a little better."

"You can argue with his methods, but not his results. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you doing either, though."

I decided to back off, since I was once again getting to a bit of a sore spot for Hoshino-kun. Perhaps his father hadn't done the best job of encouraging him, but Hoshino-kun thought he had, so who was I to contradict him?

"I will admit, though," Hoshino-kun said. "It was kind of hard sometimes early on, since I thought he'd never be pleased. Still, I never doubted that he was honest, unlike..."

"Unlike?" I said.

Hoshino-kun let off a long sigh.

"Forget it," Hoshino-kun said, then stormed off.

Hoshino-kun left me with a lot of things to think about. He always seemed like he never cared what people thought of him, and maybe that was mostly true, but that didn't mean he was invulnerable.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Hoshino-kun is rather cynical about personal relations. He'd rather have people hate him than lie to him.**

After giving me another astronomy lesson, Hoshino-kun stood in silence for a moment. It was clear that he looked troubled, and I wondered if it was about what he'd been about to tell me last time.

"Is something wrong, Hoshino-kun?" I said.

"I'm just thinking," Hoshino-kun said. "I don't think anyone my age has ever been as honest with me as you have. For someone who's just met me, you really get straight to the point and ask a lot of tough questions."

I couldn't quite tell whether that was a compliment, but I hoped that it was.

"But you said you had friends before, didn't you?" I said.

"I use the term loosely," Hoshino-kun said. "They're guys I felt comfortable hanging out with, but we didn't have a real connection. Saying they were real friends is like throwing a snowball in space and calling it a comet- I eventually realized I couldn't trust them, so I definitely can't trust them in here."

I honestly had to wonder how my old friends would fare in this killing game. They'd enjoyed hanging out with me, but since we rarely talked about anything very meaningful, we didn't know much about each other apart from our general personalities, our interests, which subjects we were good and bad at, how large our families were, and a few other things. If I couldn't say that my friends wouldn't kill to graduate, I couldn't blame Hoshino-kun for feeling similarly about his friends... although it seemed as though his trust issues went a bit deeper than that.

"Why do you say that?" I said.

"I was always a nerd, the guy others picked on," Hoshino-kun said. "I thought I was in luck when some guys started hanging out with me in middle school... until I found out that they were spreading nasty rumors about me behind my back, and laughing about my trusting them. I confronted them, and they kept insisting that I was their friend, but I didn't buy it. The more you say something, the less you mean it. I'd honestly rather have people openly hate me than pretend to be my friend."

I didn't know what to say to that. Hoshino-kun had said a great deal of why he was willing to speak his mind, even if people hated him for it, and why he had so little trust for us.

"You don't have to say anything, Miura," Hoshino-kun said. "I know you find me pitiful. Ordinarily, I'd be pissed off, but... I actually did feel betrayed by my so-called 'friends.' A part of me hasn't given up on the idea of friendship, even if there aren't that many people I'd seriously consider befriending."

"Then why not start with us?" I said. "I'm sure some of us, myself included, would be willing to befriend you."

Hoshino scoffed and shook his head. Friendship was a two-way street, but someone like Hoshino-kun was clearly wary of anyone who was making the offer.

"This is hardly the time or the place for that," Hoshino-kun said. "That's why I'm determined to get out of here and start over."

"Then we have that in common," I said. "I know it's difficult to trust anyone in here, so I'd like to escape to somewhere we don't have to fight for our lives."

Hoshino-kun nodded. As much as he disagreed with many of the others, we all shared the same goal- the only difference was whether we'd kill and sacrifice the others to escape, or pin our hopes to the slim hope of finding a way out. Perhaps Hoshino-kun didn't have many people he cared about, but I hoped that he'd choose the latter option, simply so that he'd stay alive.

* * *

 **EVENT 5:** **Hoshino-kun seems to consider me his first real friend.**

Hoshino-kun called me into his room, which had a star chart posted on the wall and a telescope in the corner, even if it was obvious he wouldn't use either here. Instead of an astronomy lesson, he told me he had something to say to me- I briefly wondered if he was going to apologize, but realized that wasn't likely to happen.

"I have something to confess," Hoshino-kun said, "and I don't mean my love, so don't get your hopes up."

"I'm actually relieved," I said. "I was worried I'd have to say no to you."

"Very funny," Hoshino-kun said. "In any case, perhaps _admit_ is the right word for want to do- I'd like to admit that I haven't been honest with myself, and by extension, you."

"About what?"

"My reason for working in astronomy. Whenever I look at the stars- with my naked eye or with a telescope- a part of me feels like my mom's by my side, looking at them with me. When you lose someone you love, it's a wound that never fully heals- you only learn to live with it. Looking up at the stars has been my coping method for almost ten years now."

"I'm glad you found that."

"Yeah. Problem is, I can't even see the night sky from this school, and even if I could, there's a hell of a lot of light pollution in the city."

"True. I've lived in the city since midway through elementary school, and I miss looking at the stars. I understand how you feel."

Hoshino-kun nodded, not contesting my assertion. Maybe he'd come to understand that while a handful of people studied the stars, most of us just thought they were pretty.

"Anyway, Miura, I have something important to tell you," Hoshino-kun said. I'm only going to say it once, so listen carefully."

"I'm all ears," I said.

Hoshino-kun then looked me straight in the eye.

"I've actually enjoyed talking with you all these times, and feel like I can trust you. Don't get too excited- in the admittedly unlikely event that you kill someone, I won't even hesitate to vote for you as the blackened, simply because I prefer staying alive."

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything like that for my sake."

"You'd better not. Of course, while I wouldn't hesitate to send you to your death if you commit murder, I'd be more than a little pissed that I'd have to do such a thing to the one real friend I have."

I smiled approvingly.

"I'd feel similarly if I were in your position," I said. "Let's work together to make sure the rest of us get out, so it never comes to that."

Hoshino-kun nodded and extended his hand, which I took and shook.

"Good," Hoshino-kun said. "Now that I've got that off my chest, I'd rather not have to say something so touchy-feely like that again."

"The more you say something, the less it means, right?" I said.

"Gah, why did you have to remember that?"

As I broke down laughing, I realized that in his own awkward way, Hoshino-kun valued me as a friend. Maybe I was being naive, but I hoped he'd think of everyone else who was still alive by now the same way, and maybe even treat them a little better while still being himself. It was a bit of an unrealistic hope- so was getting out of here, of course- but while I'd be lying to myself if I said either were likely outcomes, I'd also be lying to myself if I said I didn't want them to happen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill:** Stargazing: The lens in Hangman's Gambit grows to full size immediately.

 **Sora's Undergarments:** A set of black briefs with a white star pattern. Sora claims that a relative got them for him as a gift.

Hoshino, as one of the "jerks" of the group (along with Kurogane), is not easy to befriend, but this FTE chain is meant to show the reasons why he seems to have his foot perpetually wedged in his mouth and give a bit of depth to his character. He won't show this side of himself to anyone besides the (very few) he trusts, but he does have a certain amount of respect for Miura's honesty.

 **Sora Hoshino**

 **Talent** : Ultimate Astronomer

 **Birthday:** December 5(Sagittarius)

 **Height** : 172 cm (5'7")

 **Likes:** Stargazing.

 **Dislikes:** White lies.

 **Hobby:** Catching fireflies

Here's an omake- keep in mind that I added this chapter on April 1, 2018.

* * *

 _Omake_

 _Edogawa's POV_

I watched the results come back for the first trial's votes. Much to my horror, I was the only one who'd voted for Sakuragi-kun- all fourteen other surviving students had voted for Miura-san.

"Congratulations!" Monokuma said. "You bastards got it right! The one who killed Shiro Kurogane-kun is... Kaori Miura-san!"

"Th-That isn't possible!" I said. "How did Miura-san kill Kurogane-kun when she wasn't even in the same room? I was watching her, and all the readers would have noticed if she'd done- or even _thought about doing-_ something like that!"

"No, no no, Edogawa-san!" Monokuma said. "I'm the only one around here who gets to break the fourth wall like that! Besides, the time for asking plot holes is past- it's time for Miura-san's tear-jerking goodbye."

I looked at Miura-san.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Miura-san said. "I was happy when you said you trusted me, but it turns out I betrayed that trust, didn't I?"

"Don't say that," I said, as tears started to stream down my face. "I know you didn't kill anyone! Nothing about this is fair!"

"Maybe not," Miura-san said. "But now, it's time for someone else to take up my mantle, and end the killing game once and for all."

"All right, time's up," Monokuma said. "We don't have all night, so it's time for Miura-san's punishment!"

I immediately knew what Monokuma meant, and a chill went down my spine.

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Beginner's Luck, Kaori Miura."

"So this is it, then? Goodbye, Sae. I love you."

"Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

 **GAME OVER**

 **Miura-san has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Beginner's Luck: Kaori Miura's Execution: Executed_

 _Russian Roulette_

Miura-san was strapped to a chair in a small room, and Monokuma, standing on a stool, pointed a revolver at her head. Monokuma placed a single round into the revolver, spun the cylinder around, then placed it in the gun. I knew how well the game worked, and that considering the nature of this punishment, Miura-san's death was inevitable.

Despite my predictions, when Monokuma pulled the trigger the first time, he came up on an empty chamber, so the cylinder rotated to the next chamber. He did so a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth time, each time increasing the odds of getting to the bullet. Of course, as long as Monokuma didn't spin the cylinder again, he would eventually get to the chamber that had the bullet.

After five pulls of the trigger, that happened, and Monokuma prepared to pull the trigger. I forced myself to watch... then saw the gun jam. Apparently, Miura-san's talent aided her, even in a game she'd never played before, one that was out of her control.

Of course, Monokuma had a backup plan. Several Gatling guns came out of the ceiling and walls, the start of a so-called "hard mode," and aimed at Miura-san. The guns took a few seconds to sped up, then began firing at Miura-san. Thousands of bullets hit Miura-san every second, tearing her body apart. By the time the guns ran out of ammunition, the floor was littered with bullet casings, fragments of the chair, and Miura-san's almost liquefied remains.

* * *

The execution then ended. It was the most painful thing I'd had to witness in my life, but I'd resolved not to turn away from Miura-san's final moments, so I'd watched it to the end.

"That was an awesome execution," Monokuma said, "but now, we're short a protagonist. We're going to need a replacement."

"I'll do it," I said. "Miura-san was... was my friend, so I owe it to her to carry on her efforts and save as many of us as possible."

"Thank you for your application, Edogawa-san," Monokuma said, "but we've already filled the position at the time with the most generic of all of the guys here, someone who doesn't even remember his talent. You've already been introduced, but meet your new protagonist, Kagami-kun! Now that we've got our protagonist, I'll be accepting candidates for the sidekick and love interest positions!"

As Kagami-kun made platitudes about leading the remaining survivors to freedom in Miura-san's name, I felt sick to my stomach. Miura-san's death had been tragic, but this went past being a bad joke, and crossed into the realm of absurdity. One of my editor's colleagues at the company that published my books had suggested that I give Aiko a boyfriend in my first volume, then kill her off and have him search for her murderer, but my editor had urged me not to listen to that man, saying that he had a reputation for a questionable sense of humor. This seemed like the kind of trashy novel a man like that would greenlight... or perhaps a very bad dream.

* * *

I then woke up in a cold sweat, realizing that this was all a dream. Looking around, I realized I was still in my dorm, trapped in Talent High School, but at the very least, I was still alive.

In the morning, I went to Miura-san's room, and found that she'd had trouble sleeping. As concerned as I was for her well-being, I was glad she was still alive. This was her story, and I hoped it would continue until we escaped Talent High School... with me at her side.


	4. Free Time Events: Momo Iwasawa

**Free Time Events: Momo Iwasawa**

 **EVENT 1: Iwasawa-san is from a remote farming village, but some parts of her life are fairly familiar and easy to understand.**

Iwasawa-san asked me for some "lessons" about the outside world, particularly school, so I did my best to enlighten her. Like any teacher, though, one challenge I had to face was knowing where to begin and how advanced to make my lesson- math majors in college wouldn't need to do basic arithmetic, and grade schoolers wouldn't be ready for theoretical math. As such, I decided to mostly answer her questions, giving her the knowledge she asked for without making assumptions about what she did or didn't know.

"I hope I'm not asking too many stupid questions, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said.

"Not at all, Iwasawa-san," I said. "Around here, any time one of your classmates is falling behind in their studies, the right thing to do is help them out as best as you're able."

"That's kind of you," Iwasawa-san said. "Miss Mitamura said something similar."

I nodded in agreement. Mitamura-san was strict and had high expectations, but she was willing to give a certain amount of leeway and help to those who couldn't meet them.

"Anyway, are things different where you went to school?" I said.

"Somewhat," Mitamura-san said. "We do help each other, but our class- 25 students, which is small enough to fit in a one-room schoolhouse- is small enough that the teacher can give one-on-one help to students who are having trouble. The teacher understands that a lot of students might not have time to do their chores and their homework."

"That sounds a bit tough," I said.

"It's just how things are around here," Iwasawa-san said, "since the school realizes that we're farmers as well as students. There's no uniform, so it's perfectly fine to wear what you do when working in the fields- students go straight to school after their morning chores, and have to do more chores once they get home. School's closed when students are needed on the family farms. Since it's a bit hard for some students to put in the time for class and homework, they don't make us do any extracurricular activities."

While I knew I'd probably miss many of the things I took for granted at my school, there was something oddly appealing about going to school in Iwasawa-san's village.

"Ah," I said. "What about you, Iwasawa-san? How well do you like school?"

"It's all right," Iwasawa-san said. "I like working in the fields best- I always get a sense of accomplishment when I harvest something I helped grow myself. My parents appreciate the help, but Mama also wants me to keep up with my studies, so I have more choices available to me."

"That's fair enough," I said. "We're at that age in which we have to think about what sort of careers would be a good fit for us, so if you get a good education, more opportunities open up."

"I suppose you're right," Iwasawa-san said. "I have to wonder if it's too late, though."

"I don't think so," I said. "Things may seem difficult, but high school can be a lot of fun, too- many adults look back on those days fondly."

"You're probably right," Iwasawa-san said. "If I get a normal high school experience, I'll probably feel the same way."

Iwasawa-san seemed a bit sad. It was obvious that because of this killing game, she'd been cheated out of the chance of being an ordinary high school girl, but something else was clearly on her mind, even if I didn't know what. All I could do was listen, answer her questions and hope she'd eventually tell me.

* * *

 **EVENT 2:** **Iwasawa-san is aware of the outside world, but a visit from a talent scout broadened her horizons, and potentially caused her to question her lifestyle.**

I answered some more of Iwasawa-san's questions about the various things students did outside of school in the city. She was a bit surprised that students would willingly work additional hours in part-time jobs after spending much of the day on school and homework, at least until I mentioned some of the things they could buy with the extra spending money. As I saw her eyes light up, I honestly hoped her parents had taught her how to manage her money.

"Anyway, Iwasawa-san, I'm curious about one thing," I said. "It sounds like you've heard a little about the world outside your village before."

"I have, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said. "My village might be remote and... traditional, but it isn't _completely_ cut off from the outside world. In fact, it was apparently founded by people who wanted to get back to a more agrarian lifestyle, and is only a few generations old. Considering the relatively traditional farming methods and lack of modern technology, you could be forgiven for thinking it's older than it actually is."

I was a bit surprised to hear that. Usually, highly traditional places and practices were also quite old, and had survived as long as they had by virtue of having been around for a long time. While they had to struggle to stay relevant, they had staying power from those who simply refused to give up a long-standing and highly cherished part of their culture.

"Outsiders pass through my village all the time," Iwasawa-san said, "some of whom post what they learn about on the internet. One of those visitors was a talent scout, looking for someone who was a skilled farmer."

"And he found you, right?" I said.

"He did," Iwasawa-san said. "There aren't that many farmers my age, but people said I could keep up with the adults, so he took an interest in me, and asked me to come to his school. Papa was suspicious of him, thinking he was some kind of scam artist, but Mama convinced him it was real."

I had to admit that Iwasawa-san's father wasn't wrong to suspect something was up. The main reason why people weren't suspicious of a prestigious school that only granted admission to the main course through invitation was because Talent High School and Hope's Peak were so well known, and word of them may not have traveled to a remote village without the Internet.

"Mama accompanied me when I came to the school for an interview," Iwasawa-san said. "She insisted that I change into my Sunday dress and be on my best behavior, but the scout said it wasn't necessary- he just wanted us to act natural. So I went to the school wearing what I am now, and hoping people wouldn't stare."

"I see," I said. "At the scout's suggestion, I showed up in my uniform, while my mom wore a suit. The locals could probably tell I wasn't from around here just by looking at me, but he said that a uniform would help me look nice while still being comfortable."

"I agree," Iwasawa-san said. "I was nervous when going to an unfamiliar school, but my overalls were good for working in the fields and sitting in a classroom all day, so I didn't have to worry about my clothes causing me any additional discomfort."

I nodded. I'd gotten used to my uniform after wearing it six days a week for the vast majority of the year, so perhaps it would only be a matter of time before Iwasawa-san got used to wearing something similar.

"In any case, the interview went well, and I was formally offered a spot in our class," Iwasawa-san said. "The administration told me that I would be expected to follow their rules if I came here, but also said it would be a big opportunity to learn a lot- not just what's taught in the classroom. I agreed with them, and chose to come here and learn more about the outside world."

"And what about your father?" I said. "How did he take it?"

"Papa had his reservations," Iwasawa-san said, "but he agreed, believing that it'd get my desire to see the outside world out of my system, and convince me to stay in the village."

I paused to think for a moment, wondering what would happen if Iwasawa-san's father's prediction didn't come to pass.

"Interesting," I said. "My parents, on the other hand, would probably rather not have me invest myself that heavily in something that wouldn't end up paying off. That's why they encouraged me to find more stable employment and give up on becoming a writer."

Sensing the ambivalence in my tone, Iwasawa-san paused for a moment in thought.

"I get where they're coming from," Iwasawa-san said, "but maybe you could help us out for a few days in the summer. It'd make you more sure about working in an office one day... if you don't end up liking farm work so much you end up staying."

I chuckled. Perhaps Iwasawa-san understood that the world she'd lived in until now wasn't one that would appeal to many of us, but I was still flattered to receive her invitation.

"That is an interesting thought," I said. "I'll think about it."

"I'd appreciate that," Iwasawa-san said, "just as long as when you choose a path, you're sure it's the best one."

While being a businesswoman wasn't my first choice of a career, it didn't seem like all that bad of a life. For me, wearing a suit while doing non-physically demanding work in an air-conditioned office was preferable to wearing workwear and working in the fields. Of course, while I'd always thought being a farmer would be the career path most suited to Iwasawa-san, I had to wonder if that was what she wanted.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Iwasawa-san's mother wants her to find a life outside of the village, while her father wants her to return home.**

I talked with Iwasawa-san about the various things people in the outside world did on their days off. She was pleasantly surprised to hear that some people our age wore overalls as casual wear, but was a bit disappointed that she wasn't doing so as stylishly as they did. While her overalls did naturally get dirty while she worked in the soil and around her family farm's livestock, she did try to keep them reasonably clean, and was a bit baffled that people would go around with holes in their overalls' legs.

As I mentioned how my mahjong club's president, Yumi Takei, and her best friend, Momoko Ueno, had gone on a trip to Tokyo together in their last summer of high school, Iwasawa-san seemed a bit wistful.

"It must be nice," Iwasawa-san said, "being able to just leave your home for a while like that."

"I know, right?" I said. "You hadn't left your village before, had you?"

Iwasawa-san nodded, but then shook her head to make it clear that this wasn't what she had in mind,.

"I didn't mention this before," Iwasawa-san said, "but Mama had another reason to want me to go to the school. She wanted to give me the opportunity to leave this village behind and start a new life elsewhere if I so desired."

"I suppose that makes sense," I said, "and it fits with how she wanted you to keep up with your studies. But what about your father?"

"Papa believes I should stay in the village," he said. "It's not as much that he doesn't like the outside world as he doesn't think I can eke out an existence there. A lot of people leave the village, but they have trouble finding work in the city, so they often end up coming back, and having a hard time getting readjusted. He doesn't want that to happen to me, either."

"I wouldn't, either," I said, more grateful than ever for my fairly good education and realistic career prospects

"And neither does Mama," Iwasawa-san said, "but she knows that the village is declining, with many young people turning their backs on it, and it having an aging population. She believes that life is better for me out there."

"I don't know what to say to that," I said, "except for one thing- what do _you_ want, Iwasawa-san?"

Iwasawa-san looked at me and shrugged helplessly.

"I honestly haven't thought about that much," Iwasawa-san said. "Being able to attend Talent High School is an impressive opportunity, but I always thought I'd figure out what comes next after I got there."

"That's fair enough," I said. "Not only is it not realistic to set yourself on a career goal too early, but there are people, like guidance counselors, who can help you if you're still having trouble."

"I guess," Iwasawa-san said. "I only hope I'll be able to choose."

I let the subject drop for now, but knew that Iwasawa-san's doubts had not been settled. Even if she made it out, someday, she'd have to confront this issue again and make the right choice- if there was one.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Iwasawa-san doesn't know what she can do with her own life, and whether she can follow either of her parents' paths. Then again, maybe she doesn't have to.**

I found Iwasawa-san looking especially troubled, and in no mood to talk about school.

"Is something the matter, Iwasawa-san?" I said.

"I've been thinking more about what you said to me, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said, "but I haven't made much progress."

"On the one hand, Papa is right," Iwasawa-san said. "I'm not like the rest of you, and I'll be at a disadvantage against the others who are my age, even if I graduate from Talent High School."

I sighed. The only thing more depressing than someone giving such a bluntly negative assessment of themselves was not being able to say anything in response.

"I'd like to say that's wrong," I said, "but what you're saying is true, to some extent. I'm sure that there's at least some work that someone like you can do, though."

Iwasawa-san shrugged. I wasn't a career counselor, and I'd known her for less than a month, so both of us knew that I couldn't come up with anything more specific or useful than that.

"Anyway, what's the other part?" I said.

"On the other hand, Mama is also right," Iwasawa-san said. "My time here has changed me, and I don't think it would be the same if I tried to live in my village once again."

I solemnly nodded. As much as I wanted to get out of here and return home, I knew that once I did, things wouldn't be the same. In Iwasawa-san's case, though, the same would have been true even if she'd graduated from Talent High School after a relatively normal high school experience.

Of course, while I'd been stripped of my innocence, I'd also been forced to confront the reality of how people can do terrible things to each other, but also band together in difficult times. This had been a painful process, but I'd emerged from it as a wiser person, so no matter how many unpleasant memories I had, I had no desire to forget any of them.

"I can't deny that, either," I said, "but is change always bad?"

"Not always," Iwasawa-san said, "but if it means that I won't be able to fit in at home again, then I don't see how it isn't."

"Perhaps you could think of it differently," I said. "In your time in the world outside your village, you've learned many things, things that the rest of your village doesn't yet know. I can sympathize with their desire to keep things the same, but change is only natural. One way or another, your village won't be able to stay the same forever, so the only question is whether it will change in a _good_ way."

Iwasawa-san nodded.

"You're right," Iwasawa-san said. "Mama knows this, of course, which is why she wants me to be able to live in this changing world. As for Papa, I think he just doesn't want to lose our village, a sanctuary for those who can't eke out their own place in the modern world. There must be something I can do to give both of them what they want, even if I don't know what."

Iwasawa-san parted ways with me to think by herself. I let her go, knowing that it was an answer only she could find, but hoped that the next time we spoke, she'd have an idea.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Iwasawa-san wants to return home and help her village.**

Iwasawa-san invited me to her room, which was fairly simple and didn't have much in the way of decorations. I'd expected her to have some farming tools here, but she probably didn't have much need for them, and only wore what she did out of habit.

"I've been thinking about what you've said, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said, "and I've come up with a solution."

"That's good," I said. "So what's it going to be- returning home and becoming a farmer again, or staying in the city and making a new life?"

Iwasawa-san shook her head, with a smile on her face.

"Neither," Iwasawa-san said. "I am planning on returning home, but I'm also planning on teaching everyone else what we knew. Perhaps there's some way for us to change while remaining true to ourselves, and accept the best of modern society while remaining a haven for those who wish to farm in peace. There may be some who will resist that change, but I hope to eventually convince them that we don't have to give up our beliefs, but we will have to make compromises and changes if we want to survive. After all, the village is my home, too."

Iwasawa-san's description of her solution was light on specifics, possibly because she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. That said, she'd found a starting spot, a way to reconcile tradition and practicality, and a goal that would remain her focus even as she struggled to find a way to accomplish it.

"It sounds like you've figured out what you want to do," I said. "I'll be rooting for you."

Iwasawa-san smiled gratefully.

"Of course, I don't intend to say goodbye to you forever," Iwasawa-san said. "I'll keep in touch, and even come to see you, since I'd also like the villagers to feel free to leave if they wish."

"I'd like that," I said, "but since you'll be busy, I'd probably like to visit you, if you're able to have me."

"Absolutely, Miss Miura!" Iwasawa-san said. "My friends are always welcome on the Iwasawa family farm."

We sealed the deal with a handshake. Iwasawa-san's undertaking would be long, difficult, and by no means guaranteed to end in success, but she'd found a path she could walk. It wasn't a goal she could achieve single-handedly, but even if I couldn't do much as an outsider, I could support her as her friend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill:** Tilling: Breaks single panels in Mind Mine without a time penalty

 **Momo's Undergarments** : A pair of underwear that Momo's mother made by hand. It's rough and simple in design, but it does the job well.

This Free Time Event chain is meant to tie in with Iwasawa's character arc, in which she's forced to adjust to an unfamiliar environment and make her own decisions about what's right and wrong.

Iwasawa fits the "foreigner" archetype, a bit like Sonia from SDR2 and Angie from NDRV3, which explains some of her eccentricities- her addressing her contemporaries as "Mr." and "Miss" rather than "-kun" and "-san" is the custom in her village. In her case, I decided to show what it feels like to be desperately trying to fit in, which is why Iwasawa sees Mitamura as a role model and a trustworthy authority figure.

 **Momo Iwasawa**

 **Talent** : Ultimate Farm Hand

 **Height** : 183 cm (6')

 **Birthday** : May 14(Taurus)

 **Likes** : Home-grown produce

 **Dislikes** : Technology

 **Hobby:** Bible study


	5. Free Time Events: Minato Mizuhara

**Free Time Events: Minato Mizuhara**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Chapter I Victim, Chapter I Culprit_

 **EVENT 1: Mizuhara-kun started off fishing with his father, and is grateful for the help learning how to fish.**

I casually chatted with Mizuhara-kun for a little while, but didn't know where to begin. Evidently realizing that he didn't know much about me, he decided to ask me some questions.

"If you don't mind my asking, Miura-san," Mizuhara-kun said, "what exactly do you have in mind for a career?"

I shrugged. Most people's Ultimate titles gave them a fairly obvious career goal, at least if they happened to align with what sort of career the Ultimates _wanted_ to have. In my case, all I could do was carve out a niche for myself wherever I could, just like everyone else without any Ultimate-level talents.

"Most likely business," I said. "I'd work in an office, wear a suit and do all sorts of boring jobs that aren't worth mentioning until I'm ready to retire."

"You don't sound like you'd enjoy that," Mizuhara-kun said.

"No, but not everyone gets to have a job they like," I said. "That said, if it puts food on the table and allows me to write in my spare time, I can live with that."

Back when my parents had dissuaded me from becoming my writer, Dad, with unusual candor, said that he didn't enjoy his job, but since his family's livelihood depended on him doing it, he had to do it well. That point actually got through to me, since it gave me some idea of what it meant to make sacrifices for family.

"True," Mizuhara-kun said. "In fact, my dad's in the same boat. He loves to fish, but can't make a living off of that. He's pretty busy with his job, but whenever he has time off during fishing season, he takes me with him."

"That's nice," I said. "I guess you have him to thank for getting you started, don't you?"

"Definitely," Mizuhara-kun said. "In order to fish, you need two things- good equipment and a good teacher. It isn't one of those hobbies you can get started with on your own."

Thinking about that made me grateful that my hobbies were relatively accessible. Reading and writing were skills that I had picked up over my education (which, granted, not everyone was lucky enough to have), and I could teach myself how to play most video games. I could use a pen and paper or my personal computer's word processor to write, and while video games could be expensive, there were free ones I could play online.

"That explains why I never learned how," I said. "My dad went fishing with his uncle back when he was a young boy, and he hated it so much that he didn't have any desire to inflict that experience on his daughters."

"Your loss," Mizuhara-kun said with a smile. "But seriously, not many people my age had that sort of interest in fishing, which was probably why I impressed people so much during the fishing competitions. Not only was I the _best_ fisherman my age among the competitors, but I also was the _only_ one."

It was difficult to discuss one's Ultimate talent without letting it go to one's head, but Mizuhara-kun seemed able to do so without boasting.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that no matter your talent, you've got to be thankful for the person who got you started," Mizuhara-kun said, "a bit like a small flame that lights a bonfire."

"I agree," I said. "I don't know if anyone taught me my Beginner's Luck, but everything began when Satomi Arai-san, a friend from school, invited me to the mahjong club. At the time, all Arai-san needed was someone who could show up regularly and get along with the other members, but if not for her, I wouldn't have gotten scouted."

I realized, too late, that it sounded as though I was blaming Arai-san for my current predicament, but Mizuhara-kun didn't see it that way, since he smiled approvingly. Perhaps he noticed that I understood what I was saying, or maybe he was glad to have me around. Either way, we'd taken a small step toward getting closer, the first step on a journey of a thousand miles.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Mizuhara-kun feels a bit conflicted about being recognized for his talent.**

Mizuhara-kun and I made small talk. It wasn't particularly meaningful, but Mizuhara-kun said that he and his father did that when the fish weren't biting. After a while, though, I decided to pick up where we left off.

"So, Mizuhara-kun, you told me that your father taught you everything you know, right?" I said.

Mizuhara-kun laughed and shook his head, knowing that my statement could have been worded better.

"You know, Miura-san, I said the same thing to Dad," Mizuhara-kun said, "but while he was honestly flattered, he told me 'Son, if that was true, then I'm sure Talent High School would've invited me, not you,'"

I giggled.

"But in all seriousness, the general consensus was that I had surpassed my dad," Mizuhara-kun said. "The scout who recruited me after I'd gotten a record-setting catch talked a little about the school's mission to research talent. When I tried to play off my achievements as the result of having a 'good teacher,' he said that there was something else at play. To use an analogy, he said that students with the same teachers could have widely varying grades.

"Intelligence is only part of getting good grades," I said. "You also have to study hard, and know how to study well."

"True," I said. "But the recruiter had seen some cases of students surpassing their teachers, so he told me that wanted to learn why I had."

"That's a good thing, right?" I said.

Mizuhara-kun sighed.

"I don't know," Mizuhara-kun said. "I mean, I'm glad to be recognized as a fisherman, but let's be honest. There's a lot of other talents that are more worthy of being studied- my skills aren't even good for working on a fishing boat or at a salmon farm."

"Your point isn't wrong," I said, "but I don't think that you can really say that you're the worst choice for an Ultimate talent when you have me around."

"Sorry, Miura-san," Mizuhara-kun said. "I should try to be a bit more positive about this- if nothing else, the title proves I'm not just fooling around."

I let the subject drop, since it was as positive a note as I could hope for, but there was something Mizuhara-kun wasn't telling me.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Mizuhara-kun's mother doesn't fully approve of him doing fishing, even if she doesn't say it outright. Mizuhara-kun has accepted that many people don't communicate what's on their minds.**

Mizuhara-kun told me a few stories about fishing, albeit with the cautionary note that it mostly involved sitting around. Despite that, he had a knack for holding my interest, so maybe he could have been a fisherman who moonlighted as a storyteller if he was born long ago.

Eventually, he asked me to talk about my club, and I shared a few stories about the members. After hearing that the others had known that my talent was the only thing that had helped them win, Mizuhara-kun became curious.

"I've got a question, Miura-san," Mizuhara-kun said. "How serious are you about mahjong?"

"Not very," I said. "Like I said, I'd never played before Arai-san invited me to the mahjong club. It wouldn't have been strange for me to win if I'd been doing mahjong for years, would it?"

Mizuhara-kun shook his head.

"I guess not," Mizuhara-kun said. "There's two types of Ultimates- those who master their craft quickly and those who do so because they've got a lot of practice. The former's probably more impressive, but not everyone can achieve the latter, much less at such a young age."

"I know," I said, trying not to jump to the conclusion that he was talking about his father. Of course, he figured it out anyway.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm talking about my dad," Mizuhara-kun said. "He's so-so as a businessman, and a lot of the guys he went to school with have moved on to higher positions at bigger companies. He's mostly fine with it, though, since he says that there's a lot of people out there who are better than you, even in the thing you're best at."

It was a bit of a depressing thought, but one that was hard to deny. My mahjong club knew that there were better players out there, since the older members had been soundly trounced by some of our rival schools, who, in turn, had lost to more skilled rivals. My sister, one of the more committed and intelligent students I'd known, had failed to get into some of the country's more prestigious schools, presumably having lost her position to many superior candidates in the merciless competition of entrance exams.

"Of course," Mizuhara-kun said, "while Dad's accepted that he'll never be more than a mediocre businessman or fisherman, the latter does cause its share of problems. My mom doesn't really like him spending time or money on money on a mere hobby, one that will never be anything more than that, but doesn't really complain."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"It's a bit complicated," Mizuhara-kun said. "After I distinguished myself as an Ultimate, she told me to keep doing the thing I was best at because I was clearly serious about that. Before that, though, she had her complaints on the tip of the tongue, but didn't say them out loud."

"But you knew about them, didn't you?" I said, and Mizuhara-kun nodded. "So why didn't your mother say it straight out?"

"Well, as they say, don't rock the boat," Mizuhara-kun said. "Many times, people who don't exactly get along can coexist by simply dealing in polite pleasantries and not saying or doing anything that might offend the other person. "

I shook my head, finding Mizuhara-kun's depressing assessment of his home life difficult to accept.

"I think of it differently," I said. "It's possible that your mother recognizes how important fishing is to you and your father, and so chooses to put her feelings aside for the sake of her son and her husband."

"Could be," Mizuhara-kun said. "If nothing else, my parents' marriage is stable, albeit not entirely happy, so maybe my mom's right about this."

Mizuhara-kun let the subject drop on a fairly depressing note- not because he was upset by this state of affairs in his family, but because he believed it had to be that way.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Mizuhara-kun hasn't had many friends in the past, and is somewhat hesitant to trust others. Still, he might eventually have a change of heart.**

Mizuhara-kun seemed a little distracted when we spoke again, and barely seemed to respond to what I was talking about.

"Sorry I left off on a bit of a downer, Miura-san," Mizuhara-kun said.

"I actually don't mind, Mizuhara-kun," I said. "It can actually help to talk about subjects like that."

"You're probably right," Mizuhara-kun said. "I just haven't done so very much before, so I don't know if I'm doing it the 'right' way."

I shrugged, not sure of whether there was even a 'right' way.

"I actually haven't had many friends," Mizuhara-kun said, "and there's a few reasons for that. As I said before, since hardly anyone was into fishing as much as I was, we didn't have much to talk about."

What Mizuhara-kun was saying made sense. I had fairly broad interests, so I could make at least some small talk with my friends about each of them, but I didn't know much about fishing, so Mizuhara-kun didn't talk much about that.

"And the others?" I said.

"To be honest, it's difficult to form a real connection with anyone else," Mizuhara-kun said. "Everyone holds themselves back a little around others, probably because they're afraid of offending the other person or being rejected. Sugiura-san's probably the best example of this out of everyone here, since she's always polite, but hasn't really talked with anyone besides mere pleasantries."

"I get that," I said, "but what about friends, lovers or even married couples who do end up arguing or have a falling out?"

"That happens, too," Mizuhara-kun said, "since even if you try not to offend anyone else, you won't necessarily _succeed_. Two of my schoolmates who were long-time friends had a bad fight and ended up parting ways. I don't know them well, but I personally that the incident forced them to recognize how fragile their friendship was- maybe they never really were friends."

I sighed. As much as I wanted to mention an exception to the rule, an example that served as proof of genuine friendship, I couldn't do that with anyone I'd met before or during my time here.

"I can't deny what you're saying," I said. "I've had friends in the past, but we weren't especially close. We made small talk and hung out together with the expectation that we'd say goodbye once life took us in separate directions. We got along, and even enjoyed our time together, but we didn't think of each other as irreplaceable."

"True," Mizuhara-kun said. "I suppose that's the most you could hope for."

"Maybe it is," I said, "but if you ask me, Mizuhara-kun, not many people have been willing to open up to me the same way you just did. Would you tell just anyone what you'd told me?"

Mizuhara-kun stared blankly, taken off guard by my question, which was perhaps more difficult than I'd intended.

"I hadn't thought of it that way before," Mizuhara-kun said, "since you're probably the first person I've shared this with. In most people's case, I'd be worried about how they'd take it."

"So is that why you chose me?" I said. "Because I'm someone you met only a few days ago and may not see again if we escape from here?"

"I would have said that a few days ago," Mizuhara-kun said, "but you've given me the impression that you can be trusted to listen and not judge. I'm grateful for that, and glad we can talk like this."

I nodded gratefully, but knew that it wasn't saying much. My old school had counselors and other adults who could listen to students and answer their questions, but kept a certain distance from them- out of professional obligation, rather than to avoid being betrayed or suffer the pain of loss. Mizuhara-kun seemed to trust me to listen, but not to be his friend, so I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't enough

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Mizuhara-kun confided in me, telling me about his desire to escape. Perhaps someday, we can be friends. (Not available until Chapter II)**

I found Mizuhara-kun in the gym, looking off into space. Mere days ago, the sixteen of us had met for the first time in here, and now, we were down to fourteen.

"Is something on your mind, Mizuhara-kun?" I said.

"I was just thinking about the last trial," Mizuhara-kun said, "specifically, Sakuragi-kun."

I nodded, while waiting for him to continue. Some of us probably hated Sakuragi-kun for killing Kurogane-kun and endangering the rest of us, but I couldn't bring myself to feel that way.

"I remember what I said to him back when we first arrived," Mizuhara-kun said, "that I was willing to wait and get back to fish."

I nodded. Mizuhara-kun had seemed fairly calm and even confident, since he didn't seem all that bothered by the prospect of being trapped in this school indefinitely. In hindsight, though, that was simply a façade, worn by someone who didn't trust the others enough to show the slightest sign of vulnerability. Once the killing game started, the last thing he wanted was to give any of his classmates reason to think he wanted to graduate, and thus cause them to suspect him.

"In hindsight, I think I was just being self-righteous back then, since I _do_ want to leave," Mizuhara-kun said. "Everything that's important to me- my fishing rods, the lake where I fish, my parents, my school- is all out there, outside the walls of this school."

"So do I," I said. "Being trapped in here does force us to appreciate what we've taken for granted, and the prospect of never seeing all that again would naturally make us desperate."

"Definitely," Mizuhara-kun said. "Mom and Dad may not be the most willing to communicate, but I know it'd break their hearts if anything happened to me, just like what must have happened to the the Sakuragis and the Kuroganes. Of course, everyone else here probably has loved ones hoping for their safe return, so I won't selfishly kill someone and doom everyone else in order to graduate."

"I know," I said. "I do honestly feel bad about what happened to Sakuragi-kun. Of course, I also reserve some of my pity for Kurogane-kun, even if we... had our differences. Neither of them deserved to die, after all."

"True," Mizuhara-kun said. "I might not know you well enough to think of you as close friends, but at the same time, I'm hoping that the rest of us can escape together, especially you. If that day comes, maybe I could take you fishing some time."

"I'll hold you to it," I said with a smile.

Mizuhara-kun had always held himself back, and been mindful of what he said to others, but I could tell that even if he didn't fully trust us, his desire for us to survive and escape was entirely genuine. Perhaps someday, we'd meet again outside the school, and become the sort of friends who could tell each other anything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill:** Fisherman's Patience: Extends the time limit.

 **Minato's Undergarments** : A pair of waterproof underwear that Minato wears while out boating.

You may notice that not everyone invites Miura over to their rooms- those individuals don't completely become friends with her. In Kurogane's case, while he forgives Miura, they haven't fully set aside their differences. In Mitamura's case, she doesn't see the other students as her friends, and helps Iwasawa out of a sense of obligation to a student who needs it, rather than out of friendship. In Mizuhara's case, he doesn't fully trust anyone inside, Miura included.

The fact that Mizuhara dies before becoming friends with Miura does influence her character development, since she realizes that despite trying to stay relatively distant at first, she does actually care for the others, and over the next Chapter, she'll start to openly acknowledge the remaining students as her friends.

 **Minato Mizuhara**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Fisherman

 **Birthday** : March 9 (Pisces)

 **Height:** 172 cm (5'8")

 **Likes:** Cooking and eating fish.

 **Dislikes** : Difficult decisions

 **Hobby** : Taking walks by the lake.


	6. Free Time Events: Shinichi Inoue

**Free Time Events: Shinichi Inoue**

 **EVENT 1: Inoue-kun's parents inspired him to learn languages, although not many people learn them as easily as he does.**

Inoue-kun and I practiced talking in English for a little while. I appreciated the opportunity to keep my skills sharp, even if there were more than a few moments when I had trouble saying what I wanted, or couldn't do so as well as I did in Japanese. Inoue-kun, however, had no such trouble, mainly because he was so much better at speaking English, but possibly also because his greater skill gave him greater confidence when speaking another language.

"If you don't mind me asking, Inoue-kun," I said, "How did you learn so many languages?"

"My parents inspired me," Inoue-kun said. "Both of them often travel due to their work- that's how they met, after all- and have to know a few languages to communicate with clients. From the time I was little, I learned English, as well as Japanese, so I've grown up speaking two languages at home."

"Ah, that makes sense," I said.

"I actually didn't realize it until later," Inoue-kun said, "but English is really hard to learn as a second language. There's a lot of words with non-intuitive pronunciation, and some bizarre rules with grammar that don't have many equivalents in Japanese, to name a few. That's why Dad, who always struggled with English while he was in school, was really surprised when I learned it so easily."

"Yeah, a lot of my classmates would feel the same way," I said, "if not jealous."

Inoue-kun chuckled ruefully. It was only natural that while many people would admire very talented individuals like the Ultimates, many others would envy those people.

"Like I said when we first met, c'est la vie," Inoue-kun said, "or perhaps, que sera, sera. Do you know that one?"

I nodded. I only knew Japanese and some English, but like many other people, I knew at least a few words and phrases in other languages- French, Spanish, Italian and even Latin.

"It's 'Whatever will be, will be,' in Latin, right?" I said.

"Correct!" Inoue-kun said in English. "A lot of things are a bit more concise, poetic, or otherwise come off better in their native tongues, so if you know them, you get a little extra out of it. You'll also notice that a lot of the words we use in some languages have their origins in others."

"True," I said. "Of course, translators often work to translate the nuances of a work, not just the words, and some of the better ones can do a good job."

"I know," Inoue-kun said, "but not all works receive such attention. My mom had a lot of foreign books that didn't get translated, and I wanted to read them. I ended up teaching myself the languages, which was fairly hard work."

While things seemed to come surprisingly easily to Ultimates, it was also surprising to hear them admit to having difficulty.

"But in the end you mastered, what, 12 languages?" I said, and Inoue-kun nodded. "That's fairly amazing, considering most people struggle to do one or two."

"I know," Inoue-kun said. "It's not that I'm trying to brag, but I realize that what I've done may not be so easy for other people, which is a real shame. It'd be great if everyone could speak a dozen or so different languages."

Inoue-kun seemed a bit sad when saying this, like everyone is when talking about wishes that will never come true. Perhaps if that happened, he wouldn't be "special" any longer, but if people broadened their horizons and communicated more easily, then he probably saw that as a small price to pay.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: When Inoue-kun was young, he met and befriended a foreign transfer student, and his knowledge of English played a major role in facilitating the process.**

Inoue-kun and I talked in English for a little while. It was good practice, even though I ended up having to clarify what I wanted to say in Japanese at a few points.

"I'm curious about one thing, Inoue-kun," I said after switching back to Japanese. "If you'd want to read your parents' foreign literature, it makes sense that you'd learn the languages, but how did you get so good at _speaking_ those languages?"

"Good question, Miura-san," Inoue-kun said. "There's actually a bit of a story behind that."

"I'm all ears," I said.

"My parents weren't the only reason behind my pushing myself to learn multiple languages," Inoue-kun said. "I also was influenced by a classmate I had in fifth grade. Her name was Marie, and she was the daughter of businesspeople working abroad in Japan. She came in midway through the year, and it was clear that she was having trouble catching up in several regards."

"I imagine," I said. "It's not easy to get up to speed at a new school."

Inoue-kun shook his head, and I realized that I'd come off as poorly informed. With the exception of moving up from elementary to middle school, and middle to high school- which merely involved harder classes and a new uniform- I'd gone from one school full of Japanese speakers to another school full of Japanese speakers..

"I'm not talking about subjects," Inoue-kun said, "since Marie-chan had good grades in all her classes... except for Japanese, of course. By the time she'd arrived, all the students had formed their own cliques and groups of friends, so none of them had much room for a newcomer, much less a somewhat socially awkward foreign girl like her."

"But it sounds like you did, right?" I said.

Inoue-kun nodded.

"Well, I was one of the few who wasn't just willing to talk to her, but also to do so in English," Inoue-kun said. "She was amazed at how good I was, and glad that we could talk in a language we both spoke well."

"I guess so," I said. "I'm glad you ended up making a friend that way."

"Language barriers can divide us," Inoue-kun said, "so by learning new languages, we can bridge those gaps and meet many people we otherwise wouldn't know. Because Marie-chan had difficulty speaking our language and not many of us spoke hers, few people got close to her, which was a shame."

Inoue-kun sounded a bit depressed, which was enough for me to realize that his friend's story probably didn't have a very happy ending. As such, I decided to let him stop telling it for now, but hoped he would continue it when he was ready.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Inoue-kun's old friend often felt out of place, largely because her values and upbringing were incompatible with those of her schoolmates.**

We talked in English for a little while, discussing how English-speaking countries often have different etiquette standards than in Japan. After showing me how to do a proper handshake, which was easier for me to learn than I anticipated, Inoue-kun suddenly changed the subject.

"I've got a question, Kaori," Inoue-kun said. "How would you feel about using first names, like kids our age do in America?"

I blushed a little, a bit surprised at hearing someone outside of my family call me by my first name without honorifics.

"If you want," I said. "Yuuki-san calls me by my first name all the time, so I'm used to that. As for me, I suppose I can get used to calling you Sh...Sh...Shinichi...-kun."

Inoue-kun sighed, and looked a bit uncomfortable, clearly believing he'd overstepped his bounds.

"Sorry, Miura-san," Inoue-kun said. "I suppose I'm asking a bit much of you. If you're more comfortable using last names, then that's what we'll do."

"That's fine, Inoue-kun," I said. "My general policy is to start off a bit formal and ease up as appropriate, but since I'm fairly comfortable with last names and honorifics, I usually stick with those."

"I see," Inoue-kun said. "I also try to be polite to others, but also respond to whatever cues they give. Since Marie-chan desperately wanted friends, I was willing to become one, and when she asked me to call her by her first name, I obliged, glad that she'd already thought of me as a close friend. By comparison Edogawa-san didn't seem interested in getting closer while we were at the same school, so we got along, but never truly became friends."

I noticed a hint of possible disappointment in Inoue-kun's voice. It was more or less inevitable that not everyone would be friends- my parents kept things strictly professional with most of their coworkers, while I didn't know much about my old classmates apart from their names- but for some reason, it wasn't entirely easy to accept.

"Fair enough," I said. "I may not know... Marie-san all that well, but she seems fairly friendly. If we ever met, I think we'd hit it off fairly well."

Inoue-kun chuckled, probably remembering that he'd never told me her family name.

"Feel free to call her by her first name, Miura-san," Inoue-kun said. "She'd be fine with that, and would probably insist that you drop the '-san' while you're at it. She'd even ask you for permission to do the same, probably knowing that you wouldn't take it personally, would you?"

"Not at all," I said. "My family strongly believes in good manners, but we aren't too particular about them. Since Mom believes that manners are about making interpersonal interactions more pleasant, anyone who makes too big of a deal would, in fact, be _rude_."

"I'm glad your mother's reasonable," Inoue-kun said. "She sounds like she'd be accommodating to Marie-chan, which is more than I can say for some people."

I had to wonder if he was thinking about Mitamura-san, whose rigid adherence to Japanese etiquette would go with Marie-san's American upbringing like oil and water. Unfortunately, it was clear he wasn't merely thinking in terms of hypothetical meetings.

"Anyway, language barriers weren't Marie-chan's only problem," Inoue-kun said, "since she had to deal with different cultural standards. She'd long been used to calling her schoolmates by their first names, so it was a bit of a shock that doing so here would be perceived as overly familiar. She'd heard about having to bow, but didn't know how to do so well. At meal time, she struggled to use chopsticks, simply because she believed even doing so badly was less humiliating than being the only one who ate rice with a spoon."

"That must have been hard on her," I said, as I briefly wondered if Inoue-kun's suggestion that we call each other by our first names was his way of demonstrating this point to me. Maybe it would have been a bit difficult for Marie-san's schoolmates to accompany someone who came from a very different cultural background, but perhaps they could have met her halfway.

"It was," Inoue-kun said. "I'd been on a few trips abroad with my family by this point, but I hadn't quite realized what it meant to have to live long-term in a country you knew little about. Neither did her parents, but when the company asked them to transfer, they couldn't say no."

"And neither could their daughter," I said.

"Quite true," Inoue-kun said. "Of course, while being in Japan wasn't entirely pleasant for Marie-chan, she knew the arrangement was never meant to be permanent... which is probably for the best."

I didn't know what to say to that, so Inoue-kun stopped his story there. We soon parted ways, leaving me with much to think about. There were many questions left unanswered... although I wasn't sure whether I wanted the answer.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Inoue-kun's old friend ultimately left Japan behind and returned home. Inoue-kun believes it was a good thing, but is still a bit sad that she never truly fit in.**

After another English practice session, I decided to ask Inoue-kun what was on my mind.

"If you don't mind, Inoue-kun," I said, "I'd like to know what happened to your friend."

Inoue-kun sighed and looked a bit disheartened.

"At the end of the year, Marie-chan had to return to America," Inoue-kun said, "or better said, go _home_. Her parents' assignment in Japan had ended, so they left for home and took their daughter with them."

"So she had to say goodbye to you and everyone else she met in Japan," I said. "I suppose it must have been hard on both of you."

"For me, it was," Inoue-kun said, "but while Marie-chan was sad to part ways with me, she was ultimately happy to go home. Her friendship with me had made her days in Japan more bearable, but it only did as much good as lighting a match in a dark cave- she was still lonely and homesick. She said part of her wished she'd never come here, even if she'd never have met me."

A somewhat awkward pause followed, as I weighed how- and whether- to respond to that.

"Do you wish things had turned out differently?" I said.

Inoue-kun sadly nodded.

"I can't help but feel like I failed her," Inoue-kun said, "that _we_ failed her. Even if she'd only been staying temporarily, it's good manners to make guests feel welcome, like her parents did when she had me over. We should have done more to make her feel welcome, so that even if she'd have to return home, she'd fondly remember her time in Japan."

I nodded. Inoue-kun was probably right, but I didn't know enough to say what he should have done. Hindsight was 20/20, after all, especially when you're thinking about other people's problems.

"Still, that wasn't the end of that," Inoue-kun said. "We did keep in touch via letters, so even after returning to her home and reuniting with her old friends, Marie-chan never forgot about me. The last letter I got from her was one congratulating me on getting into Talent High School."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "Even if her time in Japan wasn't exactly pleasant, it's good that she was able to keep her friendship with you."

Inoue-kun nodded in agreement, and we let the subject drop on that relatively positive note. Even though I desperately wanted to escape this school and the ever-present threat of death inside it, I also wanted to do so with the people who were trapped in there with me.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Inoue-kun hopes that the two of us will meet again someday, just like he did with his old friend.**

Inoue-kun invited me to his room. There were posters of American movies on the wall, as well as a gay pride banner. He noticed that I liked the latter, even if he didn't ask why, and explained that he got it while he was in America.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home, Miura-san," Inoue-kun said, "As they say, mi casa es su casa."

"Gracias, señor," I said, bowing gratefully, before sitting down in the chair, while he sat across from me on his bed. "Do you often have guests over?"

"Sometimes," Inoue-kun said, "and I made sure they were treated well. Marie-chan came over a few times while I was in Japan, and my family served food that she'd like and spoke English while she was in the house. She told me that we really made her feel like she belonged."

"So she was able to make a happy memory with you,' I said. "I'm glad to hear that.

Inoue-kun smiled and nodded.

"I didn't mention this earlier," Inoue-kun said, "but this wasn't the last time I saw Marie-chan. During summer in my last year of middle school, I saw her on a trip to Australia, and she greeted me with 'It's been a while, Shinichi!' in perfect Japanese."

"You must have been surprised," I said.

"Well, sort of," Inoue-kun said. "We were keeping in touch, so we both knew that we'd planned to visit Sydney at the same time. I just didn't think we'd be on the same place, on the same day."

I tried to calculate the odds of that happening. Some of my friends from middle school had gotten into a different high school in the same city, but we hadn't seen each other between when we graduated and when I got into Talent High School. What were the odds of two families having identical vacation plans on the same day?

"We talked for a bit," Inoue-kun said, "and she told me that she'd been studying Japanese, even after she returned home, so that she'd be able to surprise me when we met again. I was amazed that she'd finally mastered it, but she replied, 'Well, you learned English, didn't you?'"

I chuckled happily. I hadn't had many opportunities to actually use English outside of school, but I was glad that it had given me something to do with Inoue-kun. His mastery of foreign languages had helped him become friends with Marie-san, with me and likely with many others, so I could see why he was so passionate about learning languages.

"It looks like you were right," I said, "and by learning her language, you'd managed to bridge the gap between the two of you."

Inoue-kun nodded, with a smile on his face.

"As for us, I don't know what'll happen once we get out of here," Inoue-kun said. "In the best-case scenario, which isn't all that likely, we'll go back to our old schools."

My heart sunk as I realized that only Inoue-kun and Sensei would stay together. Given the nature of the killing game, any one of us could become a killer, and one of us was the mastermind, but I didn't believe my classmates were necessarily bad people. As such, the prospect of never seeing them again was quite depressing.

"That's... unfortunate," I said. "Still, in that situation, at least you and Sensei will be together, right?"

"True," Inoue-kun said with a faint smile, perhaps hoping to become friends with Sensei this time. "That said, Miura-san, even if you and I have to part ways, I hope we'll be able to keep in touch, and one day see each other again."

"I'm sure we will, Inoue-kun" I said. "That's a promise."

Inoue-kun and I shook hands, sealing our deal. The future was uncertain, like it had been when he and his old friend had parted ways, but even if I was separated from Inoue-kun and my other friends, I hoped that one day, our paths would cross again, in better circumstances than these.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **Skill:** Vocabulary: Pick up letter cubes twice as quickly in Psyche Taxi.

 **Shinichi's Undergarments** : A white American brand he bought while studying abroad.

Here's Shinichi's profile

 **Shinichi Inoue**

 **Talent** : Ultimate Linguist

 **Birthday:** November 29(Sagittarius)

 **Height** : 175 cm (5'8")

 **Likes:** Traveling

 **Dislikes:** Anything that could cause bad luck.

 **Hobby:** Foreign books and movies.

I also have some bad and good news. The bad news is that the third Chapter is taking longer than I thought, so the first part won't come out until some time in June, at earliest. The good news is that I will continue to upload various characters' Free Time Events, and once those are done, may write additional side stories that are longer than simple omakes.


	7. Free Time Events: Kuro Akasaka

**Free Time Events: Kuro Akasaka**

 **EVENT 1: Akasaka-san is the best checkers player I know, but she enjoys casual games most of all.**

Akasaka-san and I played checkers together in the rec room. The outcome was more or less obvious from the beginning, since I, a girl who was out of practice, was going up against the Ultimate. As such, the most I could manage, as well as the most courteous thing I could do for Akasaka-san, was simply to do my best.

"I'm curious about something, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said a few moves into the game. "Have you played checkers before?"

"Back when I was in elementary school," I said. "Why do you ask?"

There were a few possible answers to that question. The first was that Akasaka-san actually thought I hadn't played before, considering how badly I was doing. The second was that because of the way my talent worked, it was clear that I'd used up my Ultimate Beginner's Luck. The third was that maybe I wasn't a complete and utter amateur in her eyes.

"You seem to know your way around the board," Akasaka-san said. "When my siblings and I started out, some of us tried moving the pieces forward or sideways, or jumped onto the space that the piece they intended to capture occupied, rather than the one past it. I'm somewhat used to it, so when I see one of them doing something against the rules, I stop them, explain their mistake and let them make another move. It isn't a serious competition, so there's no need to penalize them for an honest mistake."

"I think I remember you saying you had siblings," I said. "How many are there?"

"Five besides me," Akasaka-san said, holding up her left hand and counting off each sibling. "I'm the oldest child in my family. Midoriko is next, and she's in her third year of middle school. Shiro, our only brother, is in his last year of elementary school. Aoi and Akane, the twins, are both in third grade. Fujiko, the youngest, is in first grade."

"So did you play against them?" I said.

"That's right," Akasaka-san said. "Dad first taught me how to play about a year after Midoriko was born, and I taught my siblings in turn when each of them became old enough to play."

I gazed at the board, trying to see my next move. None of Akasaka-san's pieces were in my reach, whereas any legal move would result in my one remaining piece being captured. I'd always believed that I would lose this match, but now, I was certain of that.

"Take your time, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "This isn't an official match, so there's no limit on how long you have to make your move."

I nodded, but knew that while there was no official limit, you were expected to move in a somewhat timely manner, to prevent the game from dragging on too long. Perhaps in some games, I would be expected to resign at this point, but I figured that Akasaka-san deserved to deliver the coup de grace to my side.

"Thanks for the reminder, Akasaka-san," I said, "but all the time in the world couldn't help me think up of a good move in this situation. I might as well get it over with, right?"

I moved my piece, and Akasaka-san then captured it. I don't think she enforced the "mandatory capture" rule, but any competent player would take the opportunity to finish their opponent off.

"Thank you for the game," I said as we stood up and bowed to each other.

"Yes, thank you," Akasaka-san said. "I hope you're not feeling too bad about losing."

"Not at all," I said. "I knew what I was getting into when I entered a match against the Ultimate Checkers Player. It was fun, though."

Akasaka-san smiled. Perhaps one perk of being an Ultimate in any sort of competition is how those who lose to you may not feel any shame over their defeat, but may even feel privileged to even have a chance to have a match with you. Perhaps if I'd been better known and more skilled, Kurogane-kun wouldn't have taken losing to me as badly as he did.

"That's good," Akasaka-san said. "By the time Fujiko started playing, a year before I was scouted, I had already won a few tournaments. As young as she was, she knew the gap between our experience was too great for her to win if I was trying, but didn't hold it against me."

"If you were trying?" I said.

"Oh, I sometimes lose on purpose," Akasaka-san said, "simply so that my brother and sisters don't get frustrated. After all, it's supposed to be fun."

"Do you think your siblings know you let them win?" I said.

"I'm sure they do," Akasaka-san said, "since they also watch and cheer me on. Still, it makes them happy and they appreciate it, so I'm more than willing to oblige."

"I see," I said. "In my case, please do your best, so that if I win, I'll know I earned it."

Akasaka-san nodded, and we started another game- of course, I lost again. Still, I enjoyed myself, and didn't feel any shame in losing once again.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Akasaka-san is polite and down-to-earth, and doesn't enjoy being treated as an authority figure.**

I met with Akasaka-san in the rec room, where we'd agreed to have another game. She laid the board down on the game, then asked me a question.

"Before we start, I have a question," Akasaka-san. "Would you rather forgo bowing to each other before and after the game?"

"Why would I, Akasaka-san?" I said. "I always thought it was just about good manners, and you seem fairly polite."

"So are you, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "I was just curious as to whether it was a bit too formal for your liking."

I shook my head. We were still at fairly early stage in our relationship, at which point we thought of each other as acquaintances rather than friends, so it seemed only appropriate for us to us each other's last names with the appropriate honorifics. Still, the question itself seemed significant.

"Not exactly," I said, "but what about you? Are things different when you play with your siblings?"

"They are," Akasaka-san said. "In my family, sore losers get punished with time out, but we don't have to bow or even shake hands. It's all fairly informal- I'm even on a first-name basis with Midoriko's long-time friends and fellow checkers players- Nozomi-chan and Moyoko-chan- and they call me 'Kuro-nee-chan.'"

Akasaka-san struck me as a good older sister, and it seemed as though I wasn't the only one to notice this. Apparently, her little sister's friends liked Akasaka-san so much that they saw her as their older sister.

"That sounds nice," I said.

"True," Akasaka-san said, "but it's also largely possible because I'm a girl who's only a bit older than them, rather than an adult authority figure. Midoriko's friends usually call her 'Midori-chan,' but around my parents, they call her 'Midoriko-san' for the sake of politeness."

"Well, they're still using her first name, but I see your point," I said. "There is a big difference between one's older siblings and one's parents, after all."

"I know, but while I'm fairly happy with my relationship with my siblings, I have to wonder what kind of mother I would be to them. I would need my children to respect and obey me, and ultimately take my lessons to heart so they can grow up into good adults. My own parents aren't especially strict, but they expect- and get- all that from their children."

"So do mine. My mom says that while it's important for parents to teach their children respect, if you're not any good as a parent, your children won't learn it."

"True. Of course, I hope to get married and have children someday, but I'm not sure how I'd do."

I paused to think for a moment. It was too soon to insist that everything would go well, but also too soon to assume things would go badly, so I decided to give the most optimistic answer possible.

"I think you'll manage, Akasaka-san," I said. "You're not a grownup yet, but by the time you're old enough to have children, I think you'll be ready."

"Thank you, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "Shall we begin our game?"

As we bowed to each other and started the game, I realized that I'd already caught a glimpse of one of her deep-seated fears. As children approached adulthood, their responsibilities grew, and this included working for a living. As someone who already had something she was good at, Akasaka-san was perhaps one step ahead of me when it came to finding a career, but would she be able to do checkers for a living?

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Akasaka-san ended up competing seriously due to her initial success in checkers. A part of her appears to regret this change**

At Akasaka-san's request, we played a timed game. With less time to think, my moves became significantly more hasty and careless, thus resulting in my more frequently making mistakes and losing pieces. Akasaka-san, however, seemed completely calm, presumably used to playing under such pressure, and she was no less skilled. My defeat thus came that much more quickly, partly because the moves took less time, and partly because Akasaka-san needed fewer moves to win.

Once again, I found myself in a hopeless situation with one piece left, and without any time to consider, jumped one of Akasaka-san's pieces, thus giving her an opening to capture mine.

"Thank you for the match," I said, as we stood and bowed to each other.

"Thank you for indulging me, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "How was it?"

"That was exhausting," I said. "When I'm a beginner, and empowered by my talent, I can just act on instinct, so the time limit doesn't matter. When I have to think about my moves, though, I run into trouble."

"That's understandable," Akasaka-san said. "I asked you to do this because I wanted you to experience the pressure of a serious match. I can win under those circumstances, but I don't enjoy the games as much."

"It isn't hard to see why," I said. "So why do it?"

Akasaka-san paused and thought back. For me, my story began at my high school, but in Akasaka-san's case, it probably started much earlier, so it was harder for her to remember the beginning.

"I joined a checkers club in elementary school," Akasaka-san said. "It was fairly small, and on the verge of being shut down, so they needed something to convince the school that we were worth keeping around. Back then, I said, 'Why don't we win a tournament or something? If we do, we wont' just be a club anymore' I was just a little girl, saying what popped into my head, but the adviser took me seriously, so he signed us up to a local checkers tournament."

"Which you won, didn't you?" I said.

"I did," Akasaka-san said, "and with the school administration convinced that we weren't just fooling around, the club adviser encouraged me to enter the next tournament. One thing led to another, and eventually, I was known as a local checkers prodigy."

"Congratulations," I said. "It's fairly impressive to have consistent success."

"Thank you," Akasaka-san said, "but it's not without its downsides. I had to leave my club once I became a pro. The adviser joked that I was 'too good' for them, but was entirely serious- if not completely happy- when he said that I could not continue attending. I was allowed to come one last time to say goodbye to everyone, and while I parted on good terms with my club mates, they knew I wouldn't be back."

While it was sad to hear that, it was also a bit of a relief, since I'd feared that people might be jealous of Akasaka-san's talent. Thankfully, though, my former clubmates were fairly understanding- Mutsuki Ikeda, a second-year in the club, had once said "I know there's a lot of people who are a lot better than me, and I'm fine with that- I'm just glad that you're on _our_ team, Miura-chan." I couldn't help but miss Ikeda-senpai and the others, so I knew where Akasaka-san was coming from.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "In a way, I, too, had 'graduated' from my mahjong club by getting into this school. They understood I was going on to 'bigger and better things', but I was sad to leave them behind."

"My friends and I felt the same way," Akasaka-san said. "They knew I could have simply given up the opportunity I'd been given and stay with them, but they encouraged me onward, as did my siblings and my adviser. In fact, the latter was the most in favor of it."

"Even knowing he'd have to give up one of his prize students?"

"He thought of it differently. In his youth, he'd competed in and won many checkers tournaments, but he hit a slump for a while, resulting in his career ending. He saw being adviser to the club as a way for students to realize their dreams, and believed I owed it to myself to make the most of my chance."

I couldn't help but wonder what Akasaka-san's adviser would think of her being invited to Talent High School. On the one hand, he'd probably be proud that one of his students was invited to such a prestigious high school. On the other hand, perhaps considering that the school believed that Akasaka-san, like other child prodigies, had some innate talent and hoped to discover its source, the man would probably conclude that he hadn't done much for her as a teacher.

"And so that's why you decided to go pro?" I said.

"You could say that," Akasaka-san said. "It's an unfortunate fact that life involves a lot of competition, and not everyone gets what they want. Those that do, however, should be thankful for and make the most of what they've earned."

Akasaka-san sounded a bit sad. She couldn't deny this harsh but ever-present aspect of life, but a part of her wished everyone could win.

"I understand, Akasaka-san," I said. "Even though it feels like my invitation to Talent High School was just a stroke of luck, I did intend to make the most of it."

"A wise choice, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "Talent High School and Hope's Peak give out opportunities to the most deserving, and it's up to us to make sure we make the most of them."

I had to agree with that. Akasaka-san's talent wasn't likely to fuel a lifelong career, but perhaps with a degree from Talent High School, she'd be able to get into a good college and find a good job.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Akasaka-san finds it hard to enjoy checkers when she's pressured to win.  
**

Akasaka-san seemed a bit distracted in our checkers game this time, which wasn't timed, and I actually captured two of her pieces without taking the bait for a trap. After a little while, she was able to recover and narrowly win, but I could tell something was on her mind.

After the game, I told her a little about myself, from my aspirations to become a published author to my joining the mahjong club.

"If it's not too personal, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said, "how does it feel when your Ultimate Beginner's Luck deserts you?"

"A bit disappointing," I said, "but not all that surprising. I'm essentially nothing more than a flash in the pan, and everyone knows it. I made the news for a little while around where I live, but they know that I'm not here to stay."

"I see," Akasaka-san said. "Keep in mind, though, that the talented have their own share of expectations, which they must continue to meet. In my case, I have to continue to keep up the success that my fans and the press expect of me."

I nodded. Kurogane-kun's bitterness toward me might have seemed petty, but there was a great deal at stake for him each time he played. The same went to Akasaka-san, even if she was magnanimous enough not to take things personally.

"Is that difficult?" I said.

"It is," Akasaka-san said, "To be honest, while I sympathize with your disappointment over not being able to become a published author, it may actually be for the best. You like to write, don't you?"

"I do," I said. "Most people want to do what they love for a living, right?"

Akasaka-san hesitantly nodded.

"I believe so," Akasaka-san said, "but if you have to continually turn out books that sell well for the sake of your career and livelihood, there may come a time when you no longer enjoy it. The pressure of having to do so well may erode your enjoyment of it, and you may end up doing it because you _have_ to, not because you _want_ to."

"Did that happen with you and checkers?"

"It's hard to say,. On the one hand, the game itself is still fun. On the other hand, I know that my opponents and I are competing for the sake of our personal reputation and career- and can never forget that."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for venting, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "Virtually everyone who works for a living faces such stress- Dad recently made a serious mistake at work and he was scared that he'd get fired, even though he doesn't even enjoy his job. I suppose I sound as though I'm taking what I have for granted."

"Not at all, Akasaka-san; I think it's an important lesson," I said. "When we see someone doing what we like for a living, we tend to idealize that, especially if it's something we want but can't have."

"Quite right," Akasaka-san said. "After all, there's little that's more elusive or desirable than being the Ultimate in something you like."

It was pleasing to hear that for all Akasaka-san wondered whether she enjoyed being a professional checkers player, she never denied that she enjoyed checkers itself. Perhaps the former question was troubling, but knowing the latter would help her remember where her passions lay.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Akasaka-san regained sight of why she wanted to win.  
**

Akasaka-san and I had a friendly checkers game in her room. There wasn't much in the way of checkers-related decorations, but I noticed a lot of red and black. I casually asked about the black shirt she wore with her uniform, and Akasaka-san mentioned that she took advantage of a loophole in the dress code that her senpai had discovered- the shirt had to be "colorless," not white.

Akaska-san was significantly more focused now, and I did about as poorly as I did in the first game against her. Since she'd played hundreds, or perhaps thousands of games of checkers, I couldn't hope to even come close to bridging the gap in our skills in a few days.

"Thank you for the game," I said as we bowed to one another.

"I've actually had a chance to think things over," Akasaka-san said, "and I remember why I kept going as a pro."

"Why is that?" I said.

"When I first won the tournament, my parents and siblings were quite impressed with me," Akasaka-san said, "happy that their daughter, or their older sister, had triumphed over many others. Soon after I won, Midoriko told me that many of her classmates were really excited that the champion's younger sister was in their class, and she, in turn, was happy that I was being noticed. As for me, I was happy that they were happy."

Perhaps selfless acts were never completely so, since the person performing them often hoped to get something out of it- a doctor still worked for a living, while someone might do volunteer work to meet others. That said, those who could take joy in doing good for others could create a virtuous circle, in which they benefited others and themselves, in which their good deeds begat good deeds.

"I see," I said. "So if you think about it that way, you can still enjoy checkers, right?"

"I can," Akasaka-san said. "The reason why casual games are fun is because I don't have to worry about winning and losing. While I have to keep winning and can't play forever, knowing that everyone's rooting for me helps me enjoy the games more."

"I'm glad," I said. "If we get out of here, I'll be sure to watch your career and cheer you on."

"Thanks Kaori... I mean, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said. "Sorry, I almost thought you were one of my sisters for a moment."

"It's fine," I said, "since knowing you, that's probably the highest compliment you can give me. I'd like to meet the rest of your family someday."

Akasaka-san and I shook hands- thankfully, I remembered to use my left hand with her. Whether as a friend or an honorary sister, I hoped she could resume her checkers career once we escaped, and promised to cheer her on every step of the way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **Skill** : King Promotion: Makes it easier to fill the combo gauge in Argument Armament

 **Kuro's Undergarments** : A red and black checker patterned thong.

Akasaka is meant to come off as a foil to Kurogane in some respects, from their personalities to their approaches to their respective games (a term that Kurogane loathes). As such, I chose their names- Kuro and Shiro- to signify that they're almost literally as different as black and white.

 **Kuro Akasaka**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Checkers Player

 **Birthday:** January 29 (Aquarius)

 **Height:** 160 cm (5'2")

 **Likes:** Playing with children.

 **Dislikes:** Stressful situations.

 **Hobby:** Watching kid-friendly TV shows and movies. **  
**

* * *

 _Omake_

In another time, another life, neither Talent High School nor Hope's Peak Academy existed. My would-be schoolmates and I all had our talents, but not all of us gained recognition for them. Sae was still a popular writer by the time I met her in college, and continued writing even after graduating. I, however, couldn't make a living off of competing in tournament, so I studied business and got a job at my parents' company.

While there, I met Katsura-san, who'd gotten into a prestigious university and was already a rising star in the marketing division. She was fairly humble about it, though, so we hit it off fairly well when we first met. After a few lunches together, we moved past small talk, and she asked me about something she'd always wondered.

"By the way, Miura-san," Katsura-san said, "I notice that your family name sounds familiar."

"You've probably heard it before around here, Katsura-san," I said. "The director of marketing happens to share my surname... especially since she's my mother. We have to keep things professional on the job, so not everyone notices, though."

Katsura-san shook her head. In retrospect, I should have realized she wasn't asking about something so obvious.

"Actually, I think I heard _your_ name in the past," Katsura-san said, "in an article about a girl who won a mahjong tournament despite being an amateur."

"Ah, that," I said. "I didn't think anyone still remembered it, since that was several years ago- practically ancient history by the media's standards."

"Well, I do have an interest in that sort of thing," Katsura-san said, "since a friend of mine who's our age used to be a checkers champion."

"Do you mean Kuro Akasaka?" I said. "I've heard of her."

"That's right," Katsura-san said. "Unfortunately, it doesn't pay the bills, so she got a job as an office lady for another company, and hopes to get married. She's happy where she is, but I think she misses being a checkers player."

I nodded, realizing that many young prodigies would have to come to grips with their glory days being behind them. Yuuki-san was a fairly good office lady for our company, succeeding at her admittedly menial job by dint of her good work ethic and sunny demeanor, but she pined for her time as a cheerleader. Perhaps my glory days had never truly come, but this thought did give me some perspective.

"I know the feeling," I said. "My g... er, roommate, Sae, has been a popular author since she was young, so I'm glad she's able to keep writing."

"Do you mean Edogawa-san?" Katsura-san said, and I nodded. "My niece really likes her books, so we agree on that point. I'd appreciate it if you could introduce us to Edogawa-san some time."

I smiled and nodded. Perhaps someday, Sae would stop writing, but as long as people read and enjoyed her books, she'd never be forgotten. Akasaka-san's time as a champion had been fleeting, and mine had been even more so, but as long as people remembered us, our efforts had not been in vain.


	8. Free Time Events: Sae Edogawa

**Free Time Events: Sae Edogawa**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Kaori and Sae's developing relationship, how long Sae survives (Events III, IV and V)_

 **EVENT 1: Sensei managed to convince her father to let her to read- and eventually write- novels, something that took a bit of ingenuity.  
**

Sensei and I spent some time discussing the making of her Aiko Aizawa series, such as how Sensei came up with the ideas for the crimes and how Aiko eventually solved them. Eventually, I ran out of questions.

"Is something wrong, Miura-san?" Sensei said. "You've been quiet for a little while."

"I'm fine, Sensei," I said. "It's just that it's only now hitting me that I'm actually having a conversation with my favorite author. There's so many things I want to ask you about yourself, but right now, I can only think of one."

"And what would that be?" Sensei said.

I'd done my homework so to speak, and read many articles about Sensei. I'd heard all about how she writes, why she enjoys mystery, and other sorts of things that her fans would know. What I wanted to hear about most was based on something she'd said to me- and probably no one else- in the relatively recent past.

"Not long after we first met, you said your dad didn't approve of you writing mysteries," I said. "Why is that?"

"To be more precise, my father does not approve of my writing _or reading_ murder mysteries," Sensei said. "As a police detective, he believes they do not do his profession justice- no pun intended. He often said that fictional detectives' methods are highly questionable, thus straining belief and promoting misconceptions about real ones."

"But you didn't agree with him?" I said.

"Actually, I had to admit that he had a point," Sensei said, "but unfortunately for him, he didn't make it when telling me that I wasn't allowed to read those books. So I, being a curious young girl who wanted to find out what was so bad about mystery novels, read a few in the library. I enjoyed them so much that I eventually started checking them out, taking them home and hiding them under my mattress so I'd be able to read them at home."

This was precisely why my parents made sure to explain _why_ they forbade what they did. I'd heard enough about how alcohol and tobacco adversely affect one's health that I had no desire to drink unless I was socially obligated to do so, and didn't want to be within five meters of a lit cigarette.

"Wow, that's going pretty far," I said. "It's almost like you're hiding porn from your dad."

Sensei giggled.

"Who says I don't read pornography sometimes?" Sensei said. "Of course, I wouldn't even risk being caught with it in my house, since I know I couldn't get away with it."

I didn't say anything, knowing that the implication was clear.

"Eventually, my father caught me," Sensei said, "when he looked under my bed and found one of my books. At that age, my best counterargument was that he didn't have a search warrant, but it was enough to leave him at a loss for words for a moment."

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Is something funny?" Sensei said, more inquisitive than offended.

"Not really," I said. "That was a fairly cute remark. You sound like you were precocious for that age."

"I've been told that sometimes," Sensei said, with a slight blush on her face. "In that case, though, I remembered it because one of the suspects I'd read about- who, surprisingly enough, wasn't actually guilty- had demanded to see the detective's search warrant. When I told Father about that scene, he had to admit that I'd actually learned something by reading these books."

I nodded in agreement. Not only were the Aiko Aizawa books quite informative and well-written, but the spinoff series, about Aiko's elementary school-age cousin, Akari, and her efforts to solve "crimes" at her school (ranging from minor pranks to stolen belongings), was meant to be educational to its target audience of elementary schoolers.

"He soon calmed down enough to discuss the issue with me," Sensei said, "at which point he explained why he felt that way. After hearing him out, I asked, 'What if someone wrote a mystery novel you'd approve of?', and he said he _might_ change his mind. It took him a moment to realize that _I_ was the one who wanted to do that."

"And what did he say once he did?" I said.

"That I could keep reading and even writing mystery novels on my own time as long as my grades didn't suffer," Sensei said. "I don't think he ever believed that it would become anything more than a hobby, though- I didn't, either."

I had to admit that I had a little trouble getting my head around Sensei's career as an author being in doubt, but I knew from personal experience how few people could succeed in such an endeavor.

"I know where he's coming from," I said, "since, as I said earlier, my parents told me that I'd have to give up on my dreams of becoming an author. But what happened when your dad realized you had talent?"

"It was a gradual realization," Sensei said, "and it only really sunk in once my first Aiko Aizawa book became a bestseller. When it did, he told me that he'd still hold me to our earlier agreement, with a smile on his face. I think he was proud of me."

"I know," I said. "Achieving what you had at such a young age is no mean feat, which is part of the reason why I admire you so much."

"Thank you, Miura-san," Sensei said. "There aren't many fans- or people in general- I can talk with like this."

I smiled. A part of me had thought to ask for Sensei's autograph, but I realized that while many people got her to sign their books, very few had an actual conversation with her, or the chance to make her this happy.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Sensei had to put in a lot of work to become a good writer.**

Sensei and I talked some more about Aiko Aizawa. Apparently, some people in the publishing company thought Aiko Aizawa would sell better of Aiko were male, but Sensei had vigorously defended having a female protagonist, and her editor at the time, also a woman, had taken her side. The series had become a hit, and Sensei's editor got a promotion.

I then thought back to our first conversation, and how I'd had to give up on seriously trying to get published, at least while I was in school. One thing my parents and I agreed on was that Sensei was quite impressive to excel at school and writing- they didn't think I could manage the same thing. Neither did I, of course, which was part of the reason for my admiration of Sensei.

"I'm curious about one thing, Sensei," I said, "namely, how you balanced your studies and writing."

"Perhaps the same way most students do, Miura-san," Sensei said. "I diligently kept up with my work, managed my time well and made sacrifices. I more or less thought of writing as my extracurricular activity."

To some, it would seem as though Sensei was boasting, since many people struggled to get even acceptable grades without balancing their school and other hobbies, but her tone and word choice said otherwise.

"Unfortunately, my grades were the easy part," Sensei said. "The hard part was actually getting good at writing."

"How so?" I said. "What exactly did you have trouble with?"

"My challenge was threefold," Sensei said. "First, I needed to write a work that was technically and aesthetically good enough to publish. Second, I needed to write a well-designed murder mystery that also functioned as a good story- of course, all genres have their own challenges that writers must overcome. Third, I also had to make it more realistic than most other stories. While many aspiring writers had a solid enough command of their native tongue and knowledge of how to write a story to manage the first two, few had much knowledge of criminal investigations."

"I think I understand the first two well enough," I said, "even if I'm not good enough of a writer to manage both of them. What exactly was hard about the third?"

"To put it simply, many things are embellished in the name of drama, for the sake of a good story," Sensei said, "from how long investigations take, to what is or is not admissible evidence, and so on and so forth. There were many times in which I had a seemingly viable story, only for my father to dismiss it as unrealistic drivel. There were other times when I wrote a work that actually succeeded in that regard, but didn't fit the other two."

A lot of that made sense. Sensei had once said that she'd had Aiko partner with a detective, albeit an inexperienced one, simply because as brilliant as Aiko was, she wouldn't understand the ins and outs of criminal investigations.

"So, what were some of those other stories like?" I said. "I'd like to hear an example."

Sensei blushed and shook her head.

"They're... not good enough to show to others," Sensei said, "since I'm fairly sure you'd laugh at some of my early work. Think of it a bit like an archery contest- if Aiko Aizawa is the arrow that hit the bullseye, most of my shots didn't even reach the target."

"I'm surprised, Sensei," I said. "I know becoming an Ultimate is hard work, especially in a field like writing, but I always thought people like you make it look easy."

"That's only natural, Miura-san," Sensei said, "since many outsiders only see the final product, rather than all the effort that went into it. It's just like how when you see a movie, you only see the perfect take for each scene, rather than the many outtakes. I once watched a behind-the-scenes feature on one of my favorite movies, and actually ended up appreciating it even more."

We changed the subject for the moment, but I realized that hearing about Sensei's humbler beginnings and how much work was required to improve herself didn't diminish my respect for her- rather, it increased it. Determination, as well as talent, was required to get as far as she had.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Sensei gained a greater understanding of her father's work by writing(Not available until Chapter II)**

Sensei and I talked a little about the last class trial, in hopes of gaining any insights that would help us if something like that happened again.

"I've been wondering something, Sensei," I said. "Do you ever feel like a detective?"

"I do," Sensei said. "My duty in these class trials, one that I share with you and everyone else, is to find the truth, no matter how harsh it may be."

"I see it the same way," I said. "Of course, I do wish we had a real one on our side- I heard that Hope's Peak has an Ultimate Detective in our year."

I thought back to what Monokuma had said about everything having happened before. Maybe they'd used Hope's Peak- the original off which Talent High School was based- as the site of the first killing game, and imitated it here.

"I did, too," Sensei said. "Her name's Kyouko Kirigiri, right?"

"That's what I heard," I said, "and it sounds like she's related to Hope's Peak's headmaster. People would probably think that he was just putting his daughter in as an act of nepotism, but apparently, Kirigiri-san really is that good of a detective."

When one thought about it, the entire idea of Talent High School and Hope's Peak Academy granting admission by invitation only to students deemed talented was somewhat fishy. Granted, the talent scouts had to identify talent and write up proposals to the schools' respective admission offices, who then evaluated each candidate with a few judges, but the heads of the school wrote paychecks for everyone involved, so it wasn't too hard to imagine them "suggesting" that their relatives be named Ultimates in one discipline or another. That said, some of the Ultimates, like Sensei, were minor celebrities when they were scouted, and probably had proved their skills well enough that they didn't need a Hope's Peak or Talent High School diploma, so it was hard to prove that those admitted didn't deserve the honor.

"Indeed," Sensei said. "Father has actually heard of her before. Despite being wary of such a young girl playing a major role in investigations, does acknowledge Kirigiri-san's skill, noting that at her age, he was merely a boy with a dream of joining the police and little else. If nothing else, he realizes that she's proven herself."

I nodded. It was perhaps natural to feel jealous of those who outdid you in your field of choice, but while I wished I had Sensei's skill at writing, I was glad she'd gotten published, not just because I enjoyed her books.

"My father, knowing that a mistake could result in the guilty going free or the innocent being punished, approaches detective work with the utmost seriousness," Sensei said. "He knew long ago that my older sister would not be a good detective, so he discouraged her from taking that route."

"He sounds fairly strict," I said, remembering his ban on mystery novels.

"He is," Sensei said, "but he isn't completely inflexible. He simply believes that if you set out to do something, you should do it well. That's why he's gradually come to accept my writing, even if he never anticipated my success. He's proud of me, even if a serious and emotionally restrained person like him doesn't openly admit that."

I smiled faintly. Families and close friends often had certain things be understood, even if they weren't spoken aloud, so perhaps Sensei's father didn't need to say what was on his mind.

"What about your mother?" I said. "You've talked about your father a lot, but what about her?"

Sensei sighed. I could tell I was getting to a difficult subject.

"You don't have to answer if you don't have to," I said.

"No, it's fine," Sensei said. "Mother was a kind woman, who always encouraged me to do what I loved. She was fine with my reading mystery novels, and would have let me take them home if it was up to her."

"If it was up to her?" I said. "Did your father have the last word?"

"Not exactly," Sensei said. "I knew she sympathized with me, but didn't want her to be torn between her husband and her younger daughter. That said, she did speak with my father and convinced him to let me pursue my dream, and I'm sure she would be very proud of me now."

Having heard Sensei's mother referred to in the past tense, I knew where this was going, and regretted asking about her.

"Mother died when I was ten," Sensei said. "She was hit by a car and killed while crossing a street. The driver, who'd run a red light, had apparently lost control of her vehicle, and immediately called an ambulance for my mother. She cooperated with the police, plead guilty, and gave a tearful apology to our family at her trial."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't want to remind you of this."

"No, I actually am glad you did, Miura-san," Sensei said. "Now that my mother is gone, all I can do is remember her, and talking about her helps keep her memory alive. I have fond memories of her- but unfortunately, not many of them."

I nodded somberly.

"Besides, the incident also had other impacts on me," Edogawa-san said, "and perhaps influences my writing."

"How so?" I said.

"Even though the driver is the reason why my mother's dead, I actually don't hate her," Sensei said. "It must have been almost unbearable for her to realize that an innocent woman, a wife and mother of two, was dead because of her mistake, and that she'd have to live with that knowledge for the rest of her life. Because I know that criminals are not necessarily evil, I generally try to humanize my fictional culprits to some extent, even though I make it clear that what they're doing is wrong."

I definitely noticed that in her work. After coming to sympathize with the first culprit, Aiko had a crisis of confidence in the second book, but while the second culprit was fairly sympathetic, Aiko ultimately was able to expose him as the culprit, thereby preventing an innocent person from being arrested. In this case, she'd undergone some effective and believable character development, thus resulting in a good and realistic story.

"What does your father think about that?" I said.

"He actually agrees," Sensei said, "since among the many criminals he's investigated, he knows some of their life stories and feels bad for a few of them. Of course, he also believes that crimes must be punished, so he does his job to help find criminals so that they can be arrested, convicted and punished accordingly, to uphold the rule of law. He doesn't necessarily agree with the laws or the punishments, but for the sake of the public, he does his duty."

"Then I suppose we can only do the same," I said. "Let's hope there's no more murders, or, failing that, that we continue to find the blackened responsible."

I had to wonder whether any of the criminals Detective Edogawa had caught had been executed or sentenced to life in prison, but thought better of asking Sensei that- she probably didn't like to think about that, either. Her stories never had completely happy endings, but they were worth telling, and I wanted to support her in those endeavors once she escaped.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Edogawa-san can't help but feel a bit worried. (Not accessible until Chapter IV)  
**

Edogawa-san didn't initially notice me as I walked up to her, and once she did, she awkwardly apologized. After a moment of silence, I decided to confront the elephant in the room.

"Is something wrong, Edogawa-san?" I said. "You seem troubled."

"You could say that, Miura-san," Edogawa-san said. "Either I've let my guard down, or it's bad enough that I can't hide it anymore."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"We've been through three class trials now," Edogawa-san said. "Three times, someone murdered a classmate. Three times, that person's killer died in a painful and horrific manner. Three times, you and I, along with all the other spotless, put our lives on the line to solve the mystery. By the end of this, it is likely that you or I, if not both of us, will be dead."

I recalled Edogawa-san saying that each murder was a tragedy, and it wasn't hard to see why here. Each time there was a murder and the perpetrator had been executed, we'd lost two or three people and gained nothing.

"I know," I said. "That's certainly a depressing thought."

"It is," Edogawa-san said. "The only way I manage is by not thinking about it, something that becomes harder every time our class shrinks in size."

"I know," I said. "I'm able to keep going when I know that I have to succeed to save everyone's lives, but the pressure gets to me when I go to bed the night after a trial. I've become a bit more accustomed to it, and that's what worries me."

"I'll be honest, Miura-san," Edogawa-san said. "I appreciated your willingness to trust and rely on me, but at the same time, it made me more anxious, since I didn't know whether I'd be able to be the kind of person you could continue to rely on. I'm not a detective or a born leader- just an honor student and young author who's good at writing mysteries, not solving them."

I nodded in understanding. This explained a lot of things- why Edogawa-san refused to even try for the leadership position, why she wasn't wholly confident in her ability to solve the mysteries and why she didn't talk to many people besides me. She wasn't entirely the person I'd imagined her to be, but I didn't think any less of her. In fact, I felt closer than ever to her.

"I appreciate your willingness to listen," Edogawa-san said. "There aren't many people I can talk with about this. If I seem strong, it's because I'm scared of showing my weakness to others."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I was incredibly nervous when I met my editor for the first time, while pitching my Aiko Aizawa manuscript," Edogawa-san said. "Knowing that my editor could reject me and send me out the door for any- or perhaps no- reason, I dressed nicely, was on my best behavior and hid any signs of doubt or fear. Since I knew I was being judged, I had to avoid showing anything that would be judged unfavorably."

"That's understandable," I said. "My dad, who's sat in on some job interviews for his company, gave my sister similar advice when it comes to applying for college."

"A wise suggestion," Edogawa-san said. "Still, I wasn't completely perfect- I once slipped up and said I was going to Aiko's school. I brushed it off with a joke, though, and my editor laughed with me, rather than at me."

I'd noticed that Edogawa-san had a tendency to joke around a little, outside of the most dire situations we'd been in. Perhaps that was a coping method of sorts for her.

"As my editor and I worked together, I became a bit more comfortable around her," Edogawa-san said, "but I knew that we'd never be friends. She had her job to think of, and if the publishing company decided to let either one of us go, or assign a different editor to me, we'd probably never see each other again. That was fair, but I always held myself back a little around her, and I think she responded in kind."

"And what about everyone else?" I said.

"For the most part, the same principle applies," Edogawa-san said. "I didn't feel comfortable enough around most people to presume familiarity or say anything that might offend them, which is part of the reason I never ended up becoming friends with them. Inoue-kun probably noticed this, too, so while he and I were polite to each other while we were at our old school, we never became anything more than acquaintances."

"That's what I heard," I said, "but if I may say so, you seem a bit more open than that now. The old you probably never would have told me all this."

"Quite true," Edogawa-san said. "Inoue-kun and I have become a bit closer lately. I'm grateful for his friendship, just as I am for yours."

I smiled and thanked Edogawa-san. Friendships took a lot of work to establish and maintain, and both parties needed to put in the effort. For that reason, I was glad that I wasn't the only one who was serious about being friends with Edogawa-san, and appreciated that she'd chosen to open up to me.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Sae and I are best friends, or perhaps more than that. (Not available until Chapter V).**

Sae invited me into her room. There was a poster of Aiko Aizawa, based on the cover of the first book, on the wall- apparently, it was intended to promote the upcoming anime adaptation.

Sae and I talked about many things, from her possibly getting back to Aiko Aizawa someday to how we'd gotten used to using each other's first names.

"You know, Kaori," Sae said, "I've been thinking about what we discussed he last time we spoke like this."

"About my relying on you?" I said. "Now that I think about that, I believe that's part of the reason I decided to step up. I knew I couldn't depend on you to do everything, so I tried to become someone who was self-sufficient, or even someone you could rely on."

"You succeeded," Sae said. "I couldn't have made it this far without you. You have a knack for assembling the pieces in every puzzle that is a class trial, and using the bits of evidence to find your way to the truth. You're compassionate, determined and willing to stand by those you care about, which helps keep me going."

I nodded appreciatively. Perhaps the polite thing to do would be to deflect the comment, but I was past the point at which I was worried what Sae would think about me. There were still many times when I was unsure of myself and regretted not being able to save people, but I was grateful for her support, and believed that was what I most needed to express.

"I'm glad you think so, Sae," I said. "Of course, part of the reason I keep at it is because everyone's counting on me."

"True," Sae said. "That said, I'm a bit worried that I'll end up relying on you too much, and that you'll take on the burden I once bore myself."

I smiled and shook my head. Sae had become a writer as a result of many other people helping her- her father's challenge, her mother's support and her editor's guidance, among many others- so the least I could do was support her as her fan... and more importantly, her friend.

"That's what friends do, don't they?" I said. "Just help me out when I need it and I'll call it even."

"Oh, I'd be glad to," Sae said. "I think we have a deal."

As we shook hands, I felt the warmth of Sae's hand in mine. There was something about her that triggered a stirring in my heart, a feeling that I'd never had much time to dwell on. One thing was clear, though- Sae was precious to me, and I hoped we would be able to escape together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **Skill** : One Truth Prevails. Show the correct Truth bullet to use after some time.

 **Sae's Undergarments:** A comfortable and functional pair of underwear at a good price. Coincidentally, it's also Kaori's favorite brand.

This Free Time Event chain is meant to expand on Sae's backstory a little, and also show her more human side to Kaori. While the later events do show that Sae lives until Chapter V (at least), I decided to include events from later in the game to show their growing closeness over time. Part of the reason why I'm uploading Sae's free time events now are because they've been ready for a while.

While some Free Time Events are non-canon, Kaori completes Sae's Free Time events.

 **Sae Edogawa**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Mystery Novelist

 ** **Birthday:**** June 4(Gemini)

 **Height:** 165 cm (5'5")

 **Likes** : Reading good books

 **Dislikes:** Writer's block

 **Hobby:** Researching various topics.


	9. Free Time Events: Ami Yuuki

**Free Time Events: Ami Yuuki**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Chapter I Victim, Chapter I Culprit_

 **EVENT 1: Yuuki-san got interested in football due to her older brother's interests. When they wouldn't let her play, she became a cheerleader instead**

Yuuki-san invited me to practice her cheer routine with her, so I changed into my tracksuit before meeting her in the gym. The routine was easy enough to get, but it was a bit tiring for someone without much practice.

We sat against the wall and took a break, with Yuuki-san offering me some of her water. I gratefully accepted, glad that I wasn't sweating all over my uniform.

"I'm curious, Kaori-chan," Yuuki-san said. "Have you ever tried to do something, only for people to tell you that you can't?"

"I actually wanted to be a writer once," I said, "but to put it simply, I'm not good enough to seriously pursue that goal."

"I don't know about that," Yuuki-san said. "I know Sae-chan's one in a million, but you're probably a heck of a lot better than me. The last time I had a creative writing assignment, I just barely passed."

I smiled appreciatively. I wasn't anywhere near Sensei's league, but this vote of confidence did mean a lot to me... even if Yuuki-san was unusually hard on herself. I sensed that now that I'd shared my story, she'd follow suit, even if I still found it surprising that someone so talented would admit to having trouble with something.

"I see," I said. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you," Yuuki-san said, holding out her right pinky finger.

"I promise," I said, as Yuuki-san and I pinky-swore. I hadn't done it with anyone besides Yuuki-san since elementary school, but knowing Yuuki-san, she'd probably done this on a semi-regular basis with her peers.

"All right," Yuuki-san said. "Instead of being a cheerleader for an American football team, I wanted to be an American football _player_ , like my big bro. _"_

A moment passed in silence, and Yuuki-san looked me over inquisitively, possibly looking for signs that I was holding back my laughter.

"I actually think I understand that," I said. "Most people would probably rather play the game instead of watching and cheering, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah," Yuuki-san said, a bit relieved, before her tone quickly turned dejected, "but everyone told me that as a girl, I wouldn't be safe with all those big strong muscular guys on the field."

On the one hand, this was a matter of common sense- as much as I hated to admit it, the strongest men were significantly stronger than the strongest women. On the other hand, the Ultimate Martial Artist, an extremely strong girl who seemed almost more of an ogre than a human, was proof that girls could be incredibly strong, too. Unfortunately, while Yuuki-san seemed to be more physically fit and had better stamina than I did, she wasn't near that standard.

"So what did you do?" I said.

"I had a fight with my parents one night at dinner," Ami said, "and left the table in tears. My big bro found me while I was crying, and I talked to him about it, telling him I wanted to do the same sport that he did. I asked him if there was something I could do, and he said I could come to his games to watch and root for him. He said he played best with people hoping he could win- his friends, his family and even the guys on the team who didn't get to play."

It was a somewhat sad but true fact that in many competitive clubs and teams, only an elite few could represent the school in tournaments. If my mahjong club had been larger, then not only would it not have had to turn to me to fill the bench, but my friend, as a first year, would have had virtually no chance of representing the team- they'd probably have me to various menial tasks that the third-years wouldn't deign to perform. Perhaps the practice of forcing newcomers to do chores wasn't just a way of having them pay their dues, but also giving them a way of contributing to the team.

"So that's why you became a cheerleader?" I said. "To support your brother?"

Yuuki-chan laughed out loud.

"Well, I was a bit young for that," Yuuki-san said. "My big bro was in high school, but I was in sixth grade back then. By the time I got to high school, he was halfway through college. Still, it did give me an idea about how someone like me could help out. Not everyone's good enough to be the guy who makes the touchdown that wins the big game, but pretty much anyone can at least do something to help. There's not a lot I can do to help, but I can at least cheer people on."

Humility was a virtue, but while Yuuki-san wasn't a show-off by nature, I noticed she was unusually self-deprecating for someone so accomplished. By finding an outlet for her energy, she'd discovered where her talent lay, but I noticed that some of her choices were defined by what she couldn't do.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Yuuki-san does a lot to support her school's teams**

Yuuki-san and I changed into our tracksuits and did some workouts together. After we finished, we had a snack to get some protein in us, and Yuuki-san told me a little about her fairly meticulous diet plan to stay at an ideal body weight. I was fairly impressed, even after Yuuki-san pointed out that she didn't come up with the plan- she'd had to take supplemental lessons to get through middle school biology. I ate a reasonably healthy diet, albeit occasionally indulging in desserts and junk food, but Yuuki-san's commitment was on an entirely different level.

"So, Yuuki-san," I said. "Were you going to tell me about joining your high school's cheer squad?"

"Not yet, Kaori-chan," Yuuki-san said. "Some of the reporters didn't mention this, but I actually got started in middle school... well, sort of."

"What do you mean?" I said, a bit puzzled at what 'sort of' meant to Yuuki-san.

"I asked around at my middle school," Yuuki-san said, "but found that not only was there not an American football team, there weren't any cheerleading programs. In fact, I kept hearing the same thing- they barely could field a full team, so they didn't have the budget to support cheerleaders, or stuff like that. When I asked why they didn't have much of a budget, they said part of the reason was because no one watched the sport."

Yuuki-san had a knack for asking the right questions, so perhaps in another lifetime, she could have become a good sports journalist.

"After a couple weeks, around when the teams' seasons started, I had an idea," Yuuki-san said. "I got a couple of my new friends together, and we worked together to drum up interest in the sports teams, letting everyone know that their teams were counting on their support. We also went to the games themselves, carrying signs and cheering for the teams."

"I'm a bit surprised that the media didn't report on that," I said. "To me, that sounds like a lot more effort than 'just' being a cheerleader, even if you're an extremely talented one."

"Well, it's just reminding people of what they already know," Yuuki-san said. "Everyone knows we have teams, but not everyone actually takes the time to go see them. By giving them that extra push, we fill the stands."

"That's nice," I said. "It's fairly amazing that you organized that yourself."

Yuuki-san shook her head.

"I got the group together, but I didn't do much apart from the cheering," Yuuki-san said. "Ritsuko-chan was great at thinking of new ideas to spread the word. Yukari-chan had a lot of friends, and was good with PR. Rin-chan was pretty good at art- of course, Yusuke-kun's way better- so she could draw posters and stuff."

"Ah," I said. "Still, someone had to bring them together, so would they have been able to combine their efforts if not for you?"

"Who knows?" Yuuki-san said. "Ritsuko-chan once told me that if one person tells two friends about something, then each of them tells two friends the next day, you could get a heck of a lot of people informed. I don't know the math, or even the name for that, though."

"It's called exponential growth," I said. "Of course, it does assume that everyone actually helps out, and no one ends up talking to the same people. If I told you something, and each of us told the others the next day, we'd spread the word to everyone inside this school three days, assuming no one talked to the same people."

"True," Yuuki-san said. "Of course, you could just make an announcement at breakfast, and everyone would hear."

I chuckled and nodded. If nothing else, people like Yuuki-san generally didn't overcomplicate things.

"Good point," I said. "With the Internet, it's a lot easier to spread the word, assuming that you've got something worth talking about and enough savvy to get it out there."

"Yeah," Yuuki-san said. "People say I'm kind of idealistic, maybe because I'm not so good at figuring out how things would actually work out, but I don't really mind being called that."

"You shouldn't," I said. "If nothing else, I think your story proves that people can make a difference, and one of the best ways is by getting others to care."

I thought for a moment about our present situation. Even though Monokuma had given us every reason to kill each other, it was ultimately up to us whether to take the bait, and if we resisted the temptation, we could potentially leave here alive. Perhaps it wasn't realistic to hope for this, but not succumbing to our baser urges was a simple solution to our problem, so people like Yuuki-san and I couldn't help but hope for that.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: An older girl named Asuka Kisaragi helped mentor Yuuki-san.**

Yuuki-san and I did some exercises together. She gave me a few pointers that were surprisingly succinct and easy to understand- when I asked her about it, she said advice was supposed to be as simple as possible while still being understandable. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who struggled in middle school biology, since her teacher was reportedly not very good at explaining the material, and was unwilling to offer extra help.

"Anyway, Yuuki-san," I said, "you got involved in cheerleading in high school, right?"

"That's right," Yuuki-san said. "Our football team wasn't doing so hot, so I got another group together to help promote the team, since my old friends went off to different high schools. I also tried out for the cheerleading squad, and got in."

"As a first-year?" I said. "Not many teams give regular spots to newcomers, although I suppose Ultimates are an exception."

When I stopped to think about it, getting onto a high school team as a first-year was fairly mundane for Ultimates, who often accomplished in their adolescence what few people achieved in adulthood.

"Well, my squad wasn't one of those 'many' teams," Yuuki-san said, "and we've got Asuka Kisaragi, who was a third-year when I arrived, to thank for that."

"What kind of person is she?" I said.

"Asuka-senpai was really nice," Yuuki-san said. "She knew a lot about cheerleading, but she didn't act like a big-shot authority figure- she tried to be a role model to the others. Instead of making the first-years do chores, she believed _everyone_ should pitch in. She said she'd seen a lot of talented freshmen, just like me, and believed that anyone who's good enough should be given a chance to cheer with the others."

"That's nice," I said. "It sounds like you really looked up to Asu- I mean, Kisaragi-san."

Yuuki-san giggled.

"Asuka-senpai would probably tell you to use her first name if you wanted," Yuuki-san said, "since she always thought that if you have to make people respect you, you probably haven't done anything to earn it. She earned my respect as her kouhai, even if she's not the type who believes that I owe her that just because I'm younger."

I couldn't help but notice two common elements in all of Yuuki-san's descriptions of Kisaragi-san. The first was that they were all glowing praise. The second, and more depressing commonality, was that they were all in the past tense. Obviously, Yuuki-san had been separated from her senpai when she'd been trapped in here, but had something happened before that?

For now, though, Yuuki-san wasn't answering that question, and changed the subject. I hoped Yuuki-san would tell me a little more about her senpai when she was ready, and that it would be a story that she'd be comfortable telling.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: A tragedy caused Yuuki-san to be traumatized by the sight of blood, and seeing her classmates' death forces her to remember that(Not available until Chapter II)**

Yuuki-san seemed a bit distracted when we met up in the gym, and I noticed her trembling. There were bags under her eyes, and it was clear she hadn't slept well the previous night.

"Is something wrong, Yuuki-san?" I said.

"I had a nightmare last night" Yuuki-san said. "You know the big steamroller that Monokuma used to squash Akito-kun? Well, in my dream, Asuka-senpai was the one who'd gotten flattened under it."

"I'm not surprised," I said. "I can't get that out of my mind, either, partly because I feel responsible for what happened."

"Because Akito-kun tried to frame you, or because you found out that he killed Shiro-kun?" Yuuki-san said.

"The latter," I said, "but I do have to wonder whether the killing would have been avoided if I'd managed to reconcile with Kurogane-kun."

"Gotcha," Yuuki-san said. "I feel bad for Akito-kun, but you had to find the blackened to save the rest of us, and we had to vote for him if we wanted to live... not that it makes it any better."

While all of us had been horrified by what had happened, the vote to convict and execute Sakuragi-kun had been unanimous. All of us had gone along with the decision, whether because we wanted to punish him for his crime, we needed keep the spotless alive or we simply didn't want to be executed for abstaining. Yuuki-san was no exception, and she must have realized this when Sakuragi-kun's sentence was carried out.

"Anyway, that's not the point," Yuuki-san said. "That execution dredged up some really bad memories, and I need to tell someone about them."

"I'm listening," I said.

"I've always been afraid of blood," Yuuki-san said, "since I've always associated seeing it with someone being badly hurt, which I don't want to happen. It wasn't always _this_ bad, though, at least not until I got to high school."

"What happened?" I said.

"It was a rainy day, and me and Asuka-senpai had stayed late to help out with some stuff for the club," Yuuki-san said. "I remembered I'd forgotten my umbrella, and Asuka-senpai went upstairs to the first-years' classroom to get it. On the way back down, she slipped on a puddle at the top step, fell down the stairs, and... the point of the umbrella went into her throat. I ran and got help, but... it was too late. She... bled to death, right then and there."

"That's horrible..." I said, almost at a loss for words.

"Every time I see a lot of blood, that memory comes back," Yuuki-san said, "of a girl not much older than me lying at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding to death. When someone dies as gruesomely as Akito-kun did... I can't take it anymore."

"I never wanted to see that happen, either," I said.

Yuuki-san nodded.

"Anyway, a lot of people badmouthed Asuka-senpai after her death," Yuuki-san said, "calling her clumsy, and saying this never would've happened if she hadn't stuck around to do chores. But I don't think there's anything to 'get' here. Everybody dies someday, and some die more peacefully than others, but there's nothing fair about how Asuka-senpai died."

I shook my head. I didn't know if there was anything meaningful I could say, but sometimes, the best thing was to say nothing. After a moment, Yuuki-san continued.

"After Asuka-senpai's death, I did what I could to keep the team together," Yuuki-san said, "and when our team had its best season yet, I guess people thought I was the cause of that. The recruiter from Talent High School noticed my cheerleading talent, and the rest is history. I'm trapped in here with the rest of you, in a 'game' in which any of my friends could be killed at any time."

I had to wonder if some of the Ultimates regretted being noticed now that they were caught up in this killing game, but that didn't seem to be entirely true in Yuuki-san's case. It seemed as though she questioned whether she deserved her honor instead of her late senpai- even though if Kisaragi-san had lived, she wouldn't have qualified for admission to Talent High School.

"I don't want there to be any more murders," Yuuki-san said, "since I'm tired of watching my friends die. Shiro-kun and Akito-kun didn't deserve to die, and neither do the rest of us. I want to help stop this, but I don't know how."

"So do I," I said, "but unfortunately, I don't know what I can do to prevent the murders. If I did, Kurogane-kun and Sakuragi-kun would probably still be alive."

"Yeah, I know I'm not the only one who feels this way," Yuuki-san said. "I just wish I was smarter and more useful at a time like this."

Yuuki-san left me for now, wanting some time to think things through on her own. For now, I had to respect that wish, but I hoped that Yuuki-san knew that if she ever had any problems she couldn't work through on her own, she could always turn to her friends for help.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Yuuki-san wants to help us however she can. (Not available until Chapter III)  
**

Yuuki-san invited me over to her room. There were various teams' sports pennants on the wall, and a few photos on her desk- one of Yuuki-san and the rest of the Yuuki family, one of her and her middle school friends, and one of her and Kisaragi-san with the rest of the cheer squad.

Yuuki-san wasn't quite sure how to react to my practicing the manners expected of guests, telling me, "Make yourself at home," and saying that she and her friends just hung out when they went to each other's houses. Still, this was her idea of hospitality, so I was grateful.

"Hey, Kaori-chan?" Yuuki-san said. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I said I was jealous of you and Sae-chan."

"You don't need to apologize, Yuuki-san," I said. "I can understand you feel helpless and unable to do anything."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't just sit around and mope," Yuuki-san said. "I mean, I still love football even though I can't play it, which is why I became a cheerleader in the first place. I want everyone here to get out alive, so I shouldn't just give up on that, either."

"That's the spirit," I said. "We can't undo what's already happened, but we'd be doing the dead a disservice if we just gave up."

Yuuki-san nodded.

"Anyway, I've just been thinking," Yuuki-san said. "I know that I don't have anything going for me apart from being peppy and energetic, and even that doesn't do much good, but I'll keep giving it everything I've got, for all of your sakes, and for Asuka-senpai's."

"Ah, your old friend," I said. "I'm sure she'd be glad that you're carrying on like this."

"Yeah," Yuuki-san said. "I'd like to think that if I help you in some way, it's partly my accomplishment, and anything I help accomplish is something that Asuka-senpai helped enable. If you think about it, she's the real Ultimate Cheerleader, isn't she?"

"You could say that," I said. "But what about the people who inspired Kisaragi-san? Surely she had mentors and role models of her own, who made her into the person you admire so much?"

"Good question," Yuuki-san said. "Maybe I could think of myself as one link in a big chain, of people helping other people. Or maybe it's like Ritsuko-chan said- we each help a few people, who go on to help others."

"Sounds like a good idea," I said. "Of course, I think we also end up helping each other, to a certain extent- that's what friends are for, after all."

"Glad to hear it!" Yuuki-san said. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you ever since we got in, but you can call me by my first name if you like."

"I'll try, A-Ami...-san," I said.

Yuuki-san sighed, but didn't seem all that disappointed. Her expression shifted to an encouraging smile as if to say "You'll get it next time, okay?" to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Yuuki-san said. "Just keep in mind that my friends don't need to ask, ok?"

I nodded with a smile, and we shook hands. Yuuki-san was more complex than she initially seemed, but while my first impression of her wasn't the whole truth, it wasn't wrong, either. She was a girl who was cheerful, friendly, and supportive of her friends, so I was glad that she counted me among that number.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Ami's Undergarments** : A form-fitting set of underwear with a matching sports bra. On the panties, there's a message- "If you can read this, you need to look somewhere else."

 **Skill:** Go Team!: Makes it easier to push the opponent in Debate Scrum.

Ami's a character who, despite being outwardly exuberant, is meant to drive home that Ultimates have limitations and things they can't do, just like everyone else does. Ami isn't strong enough to be a football player, and isn't smart enough to play much of a role in the class trials, but isn't content to do nothing, so she tries to keep smiling and encourage others. As I gradually fleshed out her character over time, she ended up becoming one of my favorites in the cast of this fic.

Asuka's death was inspired by that of Yukari Sakuragi from Another, and intended to be a suitably bloody and disturbing demise that would cause Yuuki's phobia.

 **Ami Yuuki**

 **Talent** : Ultimate Cheerleader

 **Birthday:** October 5 (Libra)

 **Height:** 166 cm (5'5")

 **Likes** : Watching and cheering on her sports team

 **Dislikes:** Blood.

 **Hobby** : Watching sports on TV.


	10. Free Time Events: Anzu Sugiura

**Free Time Events: Anzu Sugiura**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Chapter II victim, Chapter II killer, Chapter II trial plot twist._

 **EVENT 1: Sugiura-san doesn't particularly enjoy being a waitress. (Not available until Chapter III)**

I sat with Sugiura-san in the dining hall and discussed the Talent High School cuisine. Apparently, the school's food wasn't quite on the level of a fancy restaurant, but it was better than most high schools, and, as Sugiura-san put it, probably better than anything she or Iwasawa-san could make. I wondered if it would be nice to have Hope's Peak's Ultimate Cook make our meals, but Sugiura-san said she'd heard some unpleasant rumors about him.

"I'm curious about something, Sugiura-san," I said. "Specifically, your talent."

Sugiura-san chuckled bitterly, and I realized that I'd worded my question poorly.

"Figures," Sugiura-san said. "Now that everyone knows the 'truth' about me, my being the Ultimate Poisoner is all they want to talk about."

"Not that," I said. "I meant that wanted to hear more about your being a waitress."

Sugiura-san shook her head, slightly relieved that I wasn't asking about her "other" talent, but still not completely happy.

"There's not much to talk about," Sugiura-san said, "since most people have at least seen me in action. You _have_ eaten at a restaurant classier than a fast food place, haven't you?"

"My family often goes out to dinner," I said, "sometimes to family restaurants, and other times to fancier places. Sometimes, I can get away with wearing my school uniform, or a blouse and skirt, but other times I have to dress up. I wore a nice pink dress when my family took me out to dinner to celebrate my getting into Talent High School."

As I shared the story, I noticed I was getting nostalgic. Five or ten years ago, I'd probably have found the entire experience to be a pain, since sitting still for a long time while staying on my best behavior wasn't a little girl's idea of fun. As a teenager on the cusp of adulthood, I was grown up enough to enjoy nice clothing and fine dining.

"My family's restaurant is probably on the fancier end," Sugiura-san said. "There isn't a strict dress code, but you'll definitely stick out in all the wrong ways if you don't wear a suit or a dress. As such, you probably have some idea what it's like there."

"True," I said. "Of course, while I do see our servers as they take our orders and bring us our food, that's only part of the story. I don't know what it's like to actually be one."

Sugiura-san chuckled bitterly, almost as if to say "Of course you don't understand." Perhaps some of her worse customers were also the most ignorant of what her job involved.

"Let me put it this way," Sugiura-san said, "you're probably lucky you never experienced it. In theory, it's a job a monkey could do, but in practice, it's stressful and exhausting. You have to carry people's orders to their table, get said orders right, and do all this quickly and with a smile. If anything goes wrong, it's on you."

"I... thought so," I said.

"Still," Sugiura-san said, "it's a crappy job, but someone's got to do it, so it's important to do it well."

I nodded in agreement, noticing that for all of Sugiura-san's complaints, she actually was serious abuo her job. I'd been forced to reconsider what I'd thought I'd known about her, but perhaps one thing was clear- she did have the work ethic and talent necessary to be the best young waitress in Japan.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Sugiura-san got started working for her family's restaurant.**

Sugiura-san had me do a mock job interview for a waitress to see whether I'd qualify for the job. According to her, I avoided the worst mistakes, but I didn't have enough experience to compete with some veteran servers. As a way of consoling me, Sugiura-san pointed out that most of the others wouldn't qualify for various reasons- some didn't have the right attitude or work ethic, others couldn't handle the task, and still others would consider it beneath them. When I noted that perhaps it was good that most of them had at least some idea of what they wanted to do, Sugiura-san paused to think for a moment, then asked a question.

"I'm curious about something, Miura," Sugiura-san said. "How do most people choose their occupations?"

"They make a list of all the things they're good at, and choose the one they like most," I said, "or they start with all the things they like, and then choose what could be a viable career. Unfortunately, there's not always a lot of overlap between the two."

"Figures," Sugiura-san said. "Most people wouldn't choose waitressing if they qualified for something better. I certainly didn't."

Unsure of how best to respond to Sugiura-san's astonishingly self-deprecating assessment of herself, I remained silent and let her continue.

"My grades were so-so at best," Sugiura-san said. "Most of my friends at school who were in the same boat as I was had at least one subject they were good at, even if they sucked in just about everything else. I wasn't so lucky, and my parents knew it, which was why they suggested that I wait tables for them as a part-time job."

I wasn't sure what to say, so once again, I said nothing.

"I know what you're thinking," Sugiura-san said. "Dad hired me as a favor to family, knowing I wouldn't necessarily qualify, right?"

"Not at all," I said. "Your talent aside, I don't think business owners can afford to entrust important jobs to family members who can't do them well. I'm sure your father believed you could do the job."

"You're probably right," Sugiura-san said. "My father made it clear from the beginning that my mother, my older brothers and I wouldn't get any special treatment from him, and that if we screwed up, we'd be dealt with appropriately. I suppose the fact that we're all still working for him means that we're at least competent."

If that was the most positive reinforcement Sugiura-san could hope for, her home life wasn't a happy one at all. Most parents I knew of did let their children know they were proud of them, even if it wasn't always overt. As such, it seemed as though the Sugiuras didn't fully appreciate their daughter's efforts.

"That's kind of harsh," I said, "but I suppose that when you run a business, you can't afford to have people who can't- or won't- do the job as well as you need them to."

"I know," Sugiura-san said, "but I think he also applies a similar perspective to the family. He more or less sees our family as a benevolent monarchy, with himself as a king- he tells us what to do and we give him our loyalty and obedience in return."

"Not all families are that strict," I said, "but is it really that unreasonable?"

"No," Sugiura-san said. "My parents raised me, provided for me and gave me a job, so I do owe them my gratitude, at the very least. Still, since my family stresses making them proud, what would they do if they found out I was the Ultimate Poisoner? Would they stand by me, or would they abandon me and claim that they never raised a supposed murderer?"

That question- and even the fact that Sugiura-san had to ask it- was certainly sobering, and I didn't know any good answer to it. When and if we escaped, we'd likely have to break the bad news to the families of the murder victims and their killers, and it was possible that Sugiura-san's past would come to light.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Sugiura-san doesn't seem to know much about poisoning for an Ultimate Poisoner... or maybe she doesn't want to talk about it.**

Sugiura-san told me some stories about some awful customers at work. I wondered how she was able to put up with them, until she told me about one customer who'd pushed his luck too far and got banned from the restaurant. As Sugiura-san put it, there were some moments that reminded her that karma did exist.

"So, Miura," Sugiura-san said, "aren't you going to ask me about poisoning people?"

I sighed. I'd hoped that if we had this conversation, it wouldn't involve my being put on the spot like this.

"To tell you the truth, Sugiura-san, I do want to know more about it," I said, "but I wasn't sure how to ask."

"Well, it's fairly simple," Sugiura-san said. "You put the poison in the food without getting caught, give it to the victim, and after they take a few bites, voila! They're dead."

"That's it?" I said incredulously.

Sugiura-san shrugged.

"Well, Mitamura did something like that to Mizuhara, didn't she?" Sugiura-san said. "She only got caught because you and Edogawa helped figure out that only she knew that Mizuhara was allergic to peanuts."

"I suppose so," I said. "That said, your explanation sounds a bit simple. Most Ultimates know of advanced techniques to help them do their job better. For example, Iwasawa-san wouldn't just know how to milk a cow, but would probably also know how to keep them healthy and providing good milk."

"Maybe she does," Sugiura-san said. "But even assuming I do know secrets like that, do you think I'm just going to hand them out in a killing game?"

Sugiura-san seemed oddly evasive, but she did have good reason to not answer my question. The idea of someone you trusted poisoning you over a long period of time, with your death seeming like an illness was quite terrifying, so perhaps some of us had good reason not to trust her. Of course, the more isolated she was from the others, the more likely she was to try to kill someone and escape.

"No, of course not," I said. "But what about Talent High School? Weren't they trying to learn about your talent?"

"Learn about what?" Sugiura-san said. "How to surreptitiously pour poison into someone's food? That's hardly a skill people would want to learn unless they're assassins of one sort or another. You could say that the Ultimate Soldier's skills could help other soldiers defend their country, but there's no sugarcoating it- poisoning is simply murder."

Sugiura-san stormed off before I could say anything else. Perhaps she'd brought up the subject, but I'd steered it into an uncomfortable direction, and so I owed her an apology.

* * *

 **EVENT 4 The poisoning happened on Sugiura-san's watch. Since she's convinced no one believes she's innocent, she's resigned to her fate.**

I found Sugiura-san sitting by herself in the dining hall, staring off into the distance.

"I'm sorry about last time, Sugiura-san," I said, deeply bowing in apology. "I didn't realize my asking you about Talent High School would strike a nerve."

"Honesty, Miura, it's fine," Sugiura-san said. "I'm bitter about the circumstances, but I was actually glad to talk to someone about it. Bringing it up did open up a few old wounds, but not many people can be trusted to listen to what I have to say, so I appreciate it."

"Thank you," I said. "Let me know if there's anything you're willing to talk with me about."

"Sure," Sugiura-san said. "I think it's time I told you how I got 'recruited' to this school."

I nodded and sat down at a table with Sugiura-san.

"It was a day like any other," Sugiura-san said, "and the dinner rush was just starting when the victim arrived in the restaurant. He'd been here several times in the past, and he ordered his 'usual' meal. You have three guesses who his server was, and the first two don't count."

"You served him the poisoned meal," I said.

"Exactly," Sugiura-san said. "Unfortunately, I don't know who cooked it- there were a lot of unfamiliar faces that night, but it's not as thought I know everyone there, so I didn't have much of a clue who was supposed to be there. I just did my job and gave the victim his meal, not knowing what'd happen."

I remained silent.

"A few minutes later, when I served dinner to the Talent High School scout not far away, I heard a commotion from the victim's table," Sugiura-san said. "He died at the scene."

"That's terrible..." I said.

Sugiura-san nodded. By now, we'd seen more than a few people die, but she'd most likely never forget the first time.

"The police came and questioned everyone there," Sugiura-san said, "but they never ended up finding the suspect. As far as they and the public know, this is just another unsolved murder."

I had to wonder what Sugiura-san would think of Edogawa-san's work, since in the third volume, Aiko ended up cracking an unsolved case wide open, arresting a suspect who'd escaped justice and clearing an innocent man's name. Perhaps she'd dismiss the concept as unrealistic, or perhaps she'd hope that the real killer would be found.

"But the police have suspects, don't they?" I said.

"Oh, plenty of them," Sugiura-san said. "The man was a ruthless taskmaster at work, and he was under suspicion of sabotaging his competitors. He'd apparently cheated on his wife, and saw other women as his playthings. I don't know if he deserved to die, but there's no shortage of people who wanted him dead, and I doubt the police wanted to find his killer out of a desire to get justice for him."

I shrugged. Sugiura-san then changed the subject.

"By the way, Miura, this might seem like an unrelated question," Sugiura-san said, "but you said you proved yourself by doing well in a mahjong tournament, didn't you?"

"I did, Sugiura-san," I said, "specifically, being the MVP on my team and helping them win despite barely having played before."

"Did the scout who found you say anything odd to you?" Sugiura-san said. "Like maybe, suggesting that your performance was a bit too good to be true?"

"Not at all," I said. "My teammates were afraid that he thought I was cheating, but he said some people really are that good."

"Ah," Sugiura-san said. "After the police finished questioning us, the talent scout who'd come to the restaurant approached me in private, and told me that he had proof that I'd killed the victim, showing me a covertly obtained photo of me with the poisoned meal. He told me that if he'd wanted to turn me in, he'd have shown it to the police- instead, he found my talent intriguing and made me a deal."

"To come to Talent High School?" I said.

"Yes," Sugiura-san said. "Officially, I would be the Ultimate Waitress, but I'd have a secret second talent, the Ultimate Poisoner. If I refused, he said he'd inform the police about me."

"So you accepted?" I said.

"I didn't have a choice," Sugiura-san said. "If I'd been arrested, I would almost certainly have been convicted and spent a long time in prison. My family's restaurant's reputation would be ruined... assuming they didn't throw me under the bus to save themselves. Dad usually takes the customer's side whenever he gets a complaint, so he probably wouldn't believe me if I claimed to be innocent."

I remembered that Sugiura-san had avoided the question when I'd asked her whether she'd actually committed murder. It was clear that she'd been accustomed to being suspected, and of people assuming her guilt long before she'd been accused of killing Mizuhara-kun.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Well, it could have been worse," Sugiura-san said. "If he'd been an actual police officer, I would be in juvenile detention by now. Of course, that might just happen once we get out here."

Once again, I had to wonder what was in store for us once we left. In a best-case scenario, I'd be able to return to my family and my school, but Sugiura-san would likely have to live with being seen as a suspect.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Despite everything, Sugiura-san feels some pride for being a waitress, and admits there are some good things about her job. Perhaps my first impression about her wasn't entirely wrong, and we are truly friends, at long last.**

Sugiura-san invited me to her room. It wasn't quite a mess, but it was a bit more disheveled than I'd expect given my first impression of her- the bed wasn't exactly well made, and Sugiura-san had left a cookbook out on her desk.

"Well, here we are," Sugiura-san said. "It's really not very exciting, but it does have the essentials- a door that locks, a shower, changes of clothing and a bed."

"That's much the same as my room," I said, "but thank you for showing it to me, Sugiura-san."

I bowed in gratitude.

"You know, I'm a bit cynical about manners," Sugiura-san said, "simply because I have to force myself to act that way, and believe everyone else's faking it, too. But there's one gesture that I actually believe in and do try to practice- a simple, heartfelt 'thank you.' There's little better than knowing that you're appreciated."

"Oh, definitely," I said. "I can see why a waitress would feel that way."

Sugiura-san nodded.

"I only remembered this recently," Sugiura-san said, "but one day after the furor about the poisoning died down, and I'd agreed to come to Talent High School to stay out of juvie, I had a long day at work, with a lot of rude customers. One of the last people I served was a family of four- a mom, a dad and two boys in elementary school- but unlike the assholes until this point, everyone was especially nice to me. They all thanked me when I got the check, and the mom told me 'Have a nice day and keep up the good work, miss.'"

"That was nice of them, especially that lady," I said.

"It certainly was," Sugiura-san said. "I tend to forget sometimes, but my job is about helping people. Maybe I shouldn't think of putting on a smile and being nice as something I have to do, but a way of making things pleasant for others."

I thought of the polite façade Sugiura-san had put on during the first week or so, and found myself missing it. Not only was she more pleasant, but she also seemed happier back then, so I hoped that she could once again act that way- or perhaps become that kind of person.

"That's the spirit," I said. "You know, Sugiura-san, even if it's just an act, if you're able to give customers such polite and professional service, you truly are the Ultimate Waitress."

"Thank you, Miura," Sugiura-san said with a smile. "Assuming I don't end up in prison, I hope to get back and work at my family's restaurant. Any time you want a fancy dinner, stop by, deal?"

"Deal," I said. "Please keep an eye out for the brunette in a pink dress."

Sugiura-san and I shook hands. For a long time, I sensed she didn't fully trust me, and wasn't sure we'd ever become friends. That ice had been broken, now, and I hoped Sugiura-san would continue to confide in and trust me, no matter what happened next.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill** : Quick Service: Pick up more letter cubes at one in Psyche Taxi

 **Anzu's Undergarments:** A set of bloomers with a rough surface. Woe betide anyone who tries to grope her.

Sugiura was the main motivation behind my decision to make some Free Time Events only happen after certain points in the story. Not only do her events deal with information revealed in the second trial, but she also wouldn't have opened up to Miura enough before then.

 **Anzu Sugiura**

 **Talent** : Ultimate Waitress/Poisoner

 **Birthday** : April 4 (Aries)

 **Height:** 140 cm (4'7")

 **Likes** : Eating good food.

 **Dislikes** : Sexual harassers

 **Hobby** : Cooking


	11. Free Time Events: Akito Sakuragi

**Free Time Events: Akito Sakuragi  
**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Chapter I Victim, Chapter I Killer (Author's Notes)_

 **EVENT 1: Sakuragi-kun is passionate about running, and about improving himself. As confident as he is in his skill, he acknowledges that he wasn't always this way.**

I decided to go running with Sakuragi-kun, and changed into my tracksuit before meeting up with him. The two of us ran a few laps around the gym before I got tired- it was obvious that he was vastly superior to me in terms of speed and stamina, but it was still a bit of a shock that I was this far behind him.

"You all right, Miura?" Sakuragi-kun said, as he ran up to me from behind, having lapped me some time ago.

"I will be," I said after catching my breath. "Sorry, I'm probably out of shape."

"Actually, you're not doing that badly," Sakuragi-kun said. "I'd like to think that I set the bar high."

"That's good to hear," I said. "In gym class, I was almost always at the middle of the pack when we ran. In the front were the girls who did sports, including Megumi Oshiro, a friend of mine. In the back, there were a few girls who didn't do well in gym- one was a bit overweight, while another had asthma."

Perhaps I didn't fully understand what it was like to be in those girls' shoes, but I did understand that some people, try as they might, couldn't do well at all.

"I see," Sakuragi-kun said. "How good are those athletes?"

"They seemed pretty fast," I said. "Of course, Oshiro-san told me she was just a freshman on the team, and the older girls beat her out in speed and stamina, which is why she wasn't a regular yet."

"That's not surprising," Sakuragi-kun said. "Of course, I'm sure that if this Oshiro girl sticks around, she'll get good enough to represent the team by her third year, and might even be able to get a scholarship and keep running in college."

"I don't know about that," I said. "Oshiro-san just barely passed our school's entrance exam, and her grades are generally mediocre at best. I'm not sure she's cut out for college."

Sakuragi-kun let off a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Looks like we've got that in common," Sakuragi-kun said. "For as long as I can remember, I've been told that my grades were never 'good enough,' so I pretty much stopped trying to get anything better than passing grades. Gym class was the one time I felt like I was good at something, and running was my best area, so it's all I've got going for me."

"I... see," I said, not quite sure of how to respond, particularly since I thought pity might offend Sakuragi-kun.

"That's how it is," Sakuragi-kun said. "A lot of us Ultimates might seem like superstars to you, but even if we're the best at what we do, it might just be the only thing we're good at."

"Maybe," I said, "but I think some people could channel their talents into different careers. For example, Sensei might continue to write, but she could also use her knowledge of criminal investigation to eventually become a detective, or maybe use her knowledge of writing and work as an editor. Even if she took the standard path and went into business, her grades are good enough that she could get into a good school and a good company."

"Good for her," Sakuragi-kun said. "When we were investigating the school together, Edogawa seemed like she was pretty smart, so she'll probably do well at any job that suits her. You also seem like a smart girl, and even that jerk Kurogane's probably got more brains than I do, not to mention more choices."

"I think you can do something similar, Sakuragi-kun," I said. "Maybe you won't have the same options available, but there are other doors that would open for a physically fit young man like you."

"I'll think about it," Sakuragi-kun said. "But thanks, Miura."

I headed back to my room to take a shower and change into my uniform. While I'd had to accept that many doors were closed to me, including the one I most wanted to open, I had to admit that I was lucky to have a good amount of choices.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Sakuragi-kun looks up to his old senpai on the running team, and learned a lot from the older boy.**

Sakuragi-kun and I did an impromptu workout together, then went for a run around the gym at a more leisurely pace. Around the time I started slowing down, we took a break, then sat against the wall.

"I'm curious about something," I said. "You seemed especially interested in Oshiro-san, my friend from the track team- someone who was good but still had a ways to go."

"Yeah," Sakuragi-kun said. "It's because I wasn't always the best. There was a guy from my high school, who was two years ahead of me, and he was the fastest runner I knew. He wasn't just fast, but also smart- he really had a good head for the sport, from his running form to his workout and diet plans."

"Sounds like he might have been Ultimate material himself," I said.

Sakuragi-kun shook his head sadly. The unfortunate thing about highly competitive fields was that a lot of people who were fairly skilled had to deal with rejection and disappointment. Dad said his company had to turn away many job applicants, a good portion of whom were perfectly good candidates who just lost out to even better ones.

"That didn't happen," Sakuragi-kun said, "but that's kind of off-topic for now. Anyway, he saw potential in me, and took an interest in helping me improve. I had strong legs and good stamina, but didn't really understand the technical parts of training, so I was only so-so at first."

I wasn't really surprised. If Sakuragi-kun wasn't much good at school, biology and physics included, then it was only natural that he'd have trouble understanding how to best strengthen his body.

"But you did learn what you needed to in order to get better, didn't you?" I said.

"Yep," Sakuragi-kun said. "It was tough, but it seemed like knowledge that I could actually use, so I was eager to learn it. If I have trouble remembering stuff, like the atomic number of oxygen, the dates for the Meiji Restoration, or how to spell 'inconceivable' in English, it's because it doesn't seem like it'll do me much good."

Perhaps Sakuragi-kun underestimated the potential uses for what he could learn in school, but he had a point that some knowledge was more useful to people than others. While my personal physical fitness plan involved going for walks on a regular basis, Sakuragi-kun clearly had a more intensive and well thought-out plan in order to get- and stay- in shape.

"I get what you're saying," I said. "So what exactly made your senpai take an interest in you?"

"A few things," Sakuragi-kun said. "He'd seen a lot of first-years come through in his first and second years, and he said that I had a lot in common with those who eventually made it big- namely, talent and hard work- and that if I had someone to help me make the most of those, I'd go a long way. That sort of praise meant a lot to me."

"I can see that," I said. "It's nice to have a good teacher who believes in you."

Sakuragi-kun smiled and nodded.

"He's a big part of why I've gotten so far," Sakuragi-kun said. "Obviously, he helped me a lot, but he also motivated me to do the rest myself. Making the most of his advice is probably the best way I can show how grateful I am to it."

"Got it," I said. "I'll remember what I've learned in our sessions together."

I headed back to my dorm to take a shower and change into my uniform once again.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Sakuragi-kun's senpai was forced to take a break from running, cutting his career short.**

We went for another run, and after we were done, I decided to continue our conversation from last time.

"If you don't mind my asking, why wasn't your senpai scouted instead?" I said. "Maybe he got into Hope's Peak?"

Sakuragi-kun sighed and shook his head. From his reaction, I could tell that my guess was a bit too optimistic to be true.

"Two reasons," Sakuragi-kun said. "First, being a third-year last year, he was already on his way out of high school- not only do you have to be in high school to be scouted, but you have to _still be_ in there when you actually come to Talent High School."

I'd remembered hearing about this rule before. It would mean that my sister, who was in Sakuragi-kun's year, would be ineligible for recruitment... assuming she had any Ultimate-level talents, that is.

"Second," Sakuragi-kun said, "some stuff came up in his life in the middle of July, so running was the last thing he was thinking of."

"Like what?" I said, wondering if I'd regret asking.

"His dad died in a car accident," Sakuragi-kun said. "He had to take some time off from the team to help out and support his family. In the end, he ended up having to go into the workforce and become his family's breadwinner instead of going to college."

"That's terrible," I said. "Losing his father's bad enough, but having to sacrifice his future- not just the possibility of becoming a runner, but even of becoming a white-collar worker- even worse."

Sakuragi-kun shrugged helplessly.

"That's what I said," Sakuragi-kun said, "but my senpai said he'd made that choice himself. To him, he was just doing what his family needed him to, and putting the needs of his mom and his siblings before his own. He was always a nice guy, so I figured he'd do that."

Sakuragi seemed to be forcing himself to say what he did. Perhaps he respected his senpai, and knew that the older runner had done the right thing, but was it something he could do?

"I can see that," I said. "Of course, even if he made the right decision, it's a choice he never should have had to make."

Sakuragi-kun nodded.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Sakuragi-kun said. "I know his family's grateful to him, but all I can think of is what he had to give up. If I were put into the same situation, I don't think I could just walk away from what I've worked so hard to earn for myself, even if my family needed me. Maybe it's because I don't have siblings- it'd just be me and my mom if my dad died- or maybe because I'm not that good of a person."

Sakuragi-kun's voice was melancholy, but it didn't seem to be entirely about his fears for the future. Perhaps a part of him was ashamed that he couldn't make the same sacrifices his senpai had, even if his family needed him to do so. Having reluctantly given up on my dream of being a writer for my own sake, rather than that of my family and loved ones, I couldn't fault Sakuragi-kun for not wanting his highly successful running career to end.

"I know I'm mainly talking in terms of hypotheticals," I said, "but maybe the choice isn't necessarily between yourself and your mother. Maybe, if something like that happens to you, you'll be able to think of something."

"Maybe," Sakuragi-kun said. "Or maybe I won't be able to do anything until it's too late."

Sakuragi-kun soon excused himself to take a shower, leaving me to think about what he'd said. My sister and I were lucky, since our parents only expected us to keep our grades up, help out around the home and stay out of trouble. Mom and Dad said putting food on the table was _their_ job, not ours, and it was one they did well, so I was grateful that I didn't have to worry about that... or what I'd have to do if either or both of our family's breadwinners suddenly died. I would have suggested that Sakuragi-kun do the same, but I suspected there was more to his story than he was telling me.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Having seen his senpai be forced to give up running, Sakuragi-kun is worried about wasting away in this school.**

When Sakuragi-kun and I met up again, he was clearly in the mood to run. At that point, he noticed I was wearing my uniform, not my tracksuit.

"Come on, Miura, let's get changed," Sakuragi-kun said. "I'd like to go for a run together."

"I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun, but I'll have to pass," I said. "I'm not feeling up to it right now."

"That's no excuse!" Sakuragi-kun said, suddenly raising his voice. "If you want to stay in shape, you've got to exercise every day, or your hard work'll go to waste. You can't just work out whenever you feel like it."

"I know," I said, "but haven't you ever had times when you needed to rest and recover from an injury or an illness, or needed to do something else? Maybe those sound like excuses, but there are times when you need to step back and rest."

Sakuragi-kun looked crestfallen, then took a deep breath to compose himself. From the very beginning, he'd struck me as a very driven individual, so the idea of slowing down- literally or figuratively- was anathema to him. He didn't have any other choice now that he was in this school, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Sorry, Miura," Sakuragi-kun said. "You're right- there _are_ times when you can't run, like those you mentioned. Of course, even if resting's the best use of my time, I can't help but feel like I'm wasting it."

The Ultimates were talented individuals, but that was only part of the reason why they'd accomplished so much at such a young age. They were also people who'd dedicated their lives to their areas of expertise, and made many sacrifices in the process. Of course, that could be said for many young people with dreams, including the countless people who couldn't realize theirs.

"Might you be thinking about your senpai?" I said. "The one who had to give up running for his family?"

Sakuragi-kun nodded, and I wondered if he regretted not telling me the older boy's name.

"Yeah," Sakuragi-kun said. "I know it was his decision, and I hope his family does well. It's just unfair that doing the right thing cost him so much."

I immediately realized that Sakuragi-kun was referring to my suggestion that it might not be too late for him, and saw his warnings against getting complacent in a new light.

"I still saw my senpai from time to time," Sakuragi-kun said, "since while he was too busy to help the team, he was still at school. He sometimes dropped by to see how I was doing, and he was glad I was keeping up. When we went for a run in November, not long before I got scouted, I noticed he wasn't nearly as good as he used to be."

"Maybe it's because you got a lot faster?" I said. "He did say you had potential, which you realized with his help."

"That's only part of it," Sakuragi-kun said. "He's no longer at his best, and probably never will be again. I'm starting to wonder- will the same thing happen to me? Will the day come when I can't run competitively anymore?"

Sakuragi-kun's fears were all too familiar to me. Dad had a certain amount of nostalgia for playing basketball, but knew that he wasn't as strong or fast as he used to be, so even if he had the opportunity to play again, he didn't have the ability.

"Sorry, Miura, I shouldn't be complaining about this to you," Sakuragi-kun said, "considering that your talent means you probably can't go pro as a mahjong player."

"Hardly anyone can," I said. "I had wanted to be an author, but while it's still a bit disappointing that I can't become one, it's pretty common for people to have to compromise and give up on their dreams. At the very least, I can still write as a hobby."

"Got it," Sakuragi-kun said. "I'm sure you'll do well at any job that'll have you, Miura, and you'll probably look great in a suit, too. Let me know if you write anything I might be interested in reading."

We talked for a little bit about a collection of short stories I'd written, "Broken Dreams," about young people whose injuries ended their careers- from a pianist who lost a few fingers to an artist who'd been blinded. While my stories came off as a bit melodramatic in retrospect, I was somewhat glad to hear that they resonated with Sakuragi-kun. Perhaps even if I couldn't make a career out of writing, I'd still have an audience, so Sakuragi-kun could still run, even if it wasn't part of a team.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Sakuragi-kun's feeling a bit more hopeful- the idea of getting out of here is what keeps him going.**

Sakuragi-kun and I met up in the gym, but this time, I didn't participate. I simply sat down and watched Sakuragi-kun run, letting him go as fast as he wanted. He seemed to be in a good mode once again, now that he was doing what he did best.

Eventually, he stopped and went for a cooldown lap.

"That was a good run," Sakuragi-kun said. "It's been a while since I've had such a good workout, but I feel great."

"I can tell," I said. "I'm not all that good at fitness, but if we get out of here, I'll probably take up jogging."

Sakuragi-kun nodded approvingly, but seemed a bit troubled to hear "if" from me.

"Are you all right, Sakuragi-kun?" I said.

"Sort of," Sakuragi-kun said. "I mean, we're still trapped in here, watching time pass us by as our skills get rusty, and not knowing what's happened to our friends and families outside. It's taking everything I have not to go crazy."

"I have some idea how you feel," I said. "We're all in the same boat, after all."

Sakuragi-kun nodded. Nothing helps put your problems into perspective like knowing that you're not the only one who has them. Even if I wasn't like the other Ultimates here, Sakuragi-kun seemed to understand this.

"Still, it isn't all bad," Sakuragi-kun said. "I've got something to look forward to- the day when I get out and can work my way back up to the top. If I did it once, I can do it again, right?"

"Yeah, I think so, too," I said.

"Great," Sakuragi-kun said. "You know, Miura, I'm glad to have you around. When we get out of here, come to one of my track meets if you can, okay?"

"I can't promise too much, but I'll come if I can," I said.

"It's a deal," Sakuragi-kun said.

The future was uncertain, as was our promise, but at the very least, Sakuragi-kun had something to hope for, as a well as a reason to keep trying to find a way out. As for me, I hoped that he'd also make it out, together, since I wanted him to return to his running, and believed we could be good friends someday.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **Skill** : Acceleration: Increase rate of acceleration in Psyche Taxi.

 **Akito's Undergarments** : Sleek and comfortable briefs that fit a runner perfectly.

I've been meaning to do Sakuragi's Free Time Events for a while now. Like Kurogane's, this is meant to flesh out someone who dies fairly early on, without getting much development, and show why he was driven to kill. This is mainly set in Chapter 1, although if this were a game, you probably wouldn't have enough Free Time opportunities to complete it before the murder.

Sakuragi's senpai's backstory is somewhat inspired by Mamoru Hayase, the Star Social Link from Persona 3, a fairly underrated Social Link that shows what it means to give up your dreams for your family. Of course, Sakuragi isn't quite able to do that, as part of the point of his Free Time Events is to show that he can't let go of his dreams of being the best runner, which is why he killed Kurogane.

The main fic's still on hiatus- I'm still finalizing the latter two parts of Chapter III, and doing some work on Chapter IV at this point- but I'll occasionally add in the remaining Free Time Events. The next up will probably be Katsura or Kagami, and after those are done, I'll get to the last two- Tezuka and Fukuda.

 **Akito Sakuragi  
**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Sprinter

 **Height** : 170 cm (5'6")

 **Birthday:** November 9 (Scorpio)

 **Likes:** Running

 **Dislikes:** Pop quizzes

 **Hobby:** Going to the gym.


	12. Free Time Events: Sousuke Kagami

**Free Time Events: Sousuke Kagami**

 **EVENT 1: Kagami-kun is a bit of an enigma, but he seems trustworthy.**

Kagami-kun and I hung out together, although it was a bit awkward, since I didn't know of any conversation subjects that he would like to talk about. Most of the people I knew, from the Ultimates to my various schoolmates across the years, had fairly obvious interests, but there were still many things I didn't know about Kagami-kun.

"So, Miura-san, have you gotten to know the Ultimates here?" Kagami-kun said.

"I have," I said. "There are some I know better than others, but I can name everyone's talents and give a basic description of their personalities- or at least try to."

My mom had once told me that it wasn't possible to fully know someone. People were more complicated than they seemed at first glance, and it was possible for people that y had known for years-in my mom's case, some of her best friends, my dad and I- to surprise you.

"Most people, huh?" Kagami-kun said. "Looks like I'm not included."

"I didn't mean that," I said. "I'm just saying that it'd be a stretch to say that I know any of you very well at this point. I hope you're not offended."

"No, I understand," Kagami-kun said. "I don't really believe people can just become friends instantly- after all, it's possible for you to know someone for years, and still not know many things about them. Maybe the two of you aren't that close, or maybe that person has some secrets that they don't want anyone to know. It all depends on you, and on them."

"That's right," I said. "Of course, I think that people can gradually foster a sense of trust in one another by spending time with each other and deepening their bonds."

"Good plan," Kagami-kun said. "You can never be sure who you can trust in the killing game, but you won't last long without someone watching your back."

I nodded in agreement. While many self-professed lone-wolf types had good reason not to trust others, they couldn't do everything themselves, and not having someone to help you when you need it could be as deadly as being betrayed at a critical moment. Of course, it was still a bit soon to unconditionally trust Kagami-kun to that extent.

"Got it," I said. "I'd like to get to know you better, Kagami-kun, so let me know if I can help; you with anything."

"Will do, Miura-san," Kagami-kun said.

Kagami-kun and I parted ways for the moment. For now, our relationship was that of two strangers, trying to cooperate in a dangerous situation. Of course, despite the circumstances, I hoped our relationship could evolve beyond an alliance of convenience, and into genuine friendship.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Kagami-kun has some things he's good at, but nothing on par with the others' Ultimate talents.**

Kagami-kun began talking with me about various celebrity gossip. I'd always found the kind of journalism included in the tabloids to be too tawdry for my tastes, but Kagami-kun seemed to enjoy seeing famous people's uglier sides exposed, simply because it gave him a more complete understanding of them. Of course, he didn't claim to be an expert on that sort of thing, pointing out that there was an Ultimate Trivia Champion in the year ahead of us.

"I'm curious, Kagami-kun," I said. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I do," Kagami-kun said. "Might you be trying to see if you can find clues to my real talent?"

"That's only part of it," I said. "Another part is that normal people have things they're good at and like to do. I enjoy writing and playing video games, and can do so at least fairly competently, even if I'm not Ultimate-caliber."

Kagami-kun scratched his head.

"Let's see..." Kagami-kun said. "Ironic as it may sound for someone who's forgotten his talent, I have a photographic memory. Out of curiosity, how well do you know pi?"

"I know a few digits," I said. "3.14159265..."

I trailed off. Since I wasn't confident in my knowledge of pi, I simply used the pi symbol when I wasn't using a calculator.

"I've memorized several dozen digits," Kagami-kun said. "3.14159265..."

Kagami-kun then recited as many digits of pi as he remembered. It was fairly amazing to hear, even if I had no way of verifying whether he was actually right.

"Wow, that's fairly impressive," I said.

"It's not all that special," Kagami-kun said. "There's a difference between the kind of thing you can do to impress someone at a party, and the kind of thing that can build a career. "

"True," I said. "Of course, my hobbies are strictly just hobbies. I can't possibly make a living off of them, but then again, I don't have to worry about doing them well, so it's easier to just have fun with them."

Kagami-kun nodded.

"True," Kagami-kun said. "Of course, when you do find a career, you'll have to work hard to become good at your job, and will have to compete with other people to get hired. Depending on your career, you might even need to sharpen your skills from time to time in order to keep them current. Because of that, I can understand why people want to be like the Ultimates."

"So do I," I said. "My parents often, albeit not unreasonably, stress that I have to keep my grades up and get every edge I can so I can get into a good college and get a good job. If they ask a lot of me, it's because they know the real world will, too."

"I see," Kagami-kun said. "I'm curious, though- wouldn't you rather have something you know you're the best at, rather than working hard just to be decent at something?"

"Probably," I said, "but at the same time, if that meant giving up the person I am, I'd rather not."

"So even if you're not an especially talented person, you still see that as part of who you are?" Kagami-kun said. "Interesting..."

Kagami-kun trailed off, and didn't elaborate on that thought, so we changed the subject. Still, I had to wonder- if Kagami-kun got his memory of his talent back, would he become someone who was fundamentally different from the young man I'd come to know? And if he did, would our relationship change accordingly?

* * *

 **EVENT 3: (Not available until Chapter III. Miura also must have completed at least one person's Free Time Events)**

Kagami-kun and I talked some more about famous people, from the rumor that the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy was an illegitimate child to whispers about a rivalry between the Ultimate Pop Sensation and one of her bandmates.

"Is something wrong, Kagami-kun?" I said

"I've been thinking about what you said last time, Miura-san," Kagami-kun said. "It's possible that I do have an ultimate talent, but it's also possible that it's not very special or even good."

"Do you mean like mine?" I said. "It hardly counts as a talent."

"Not exactly," Kagami-kun said. "Even if we consider the others here to be 'real' Ultimates, there's a difference in how useful their talents are. For example, Katsura-san, with her talent as Ultimate Saleswoman, could easily get a job at a big company, or maybe even start her own, and have a long and prosperous career. By comparison, Sakuragi-kun's talent as Ultimate Sprinter brings him great success now, but eventually, he'll be past his prime- or suffer a debilitating injury- and no longer able to run competitively."

"That happens to professional athletes sooner or later," I said, "but at least they were famous for a while."

"True," Kagami-kun said. "Fifteen minutes of fame is better than none, but try telling that to washed up celebrities who can't hold down a job."

"A lot of people can say the same," I said. "I suppose that means the best of us aren't necessarily any different from the rest of us."

"You really think so?" Kagami-kun said.

"I do," I said. "Take away their Ultimate Talent- which most of them aren't using anyway while they're stuck in here- and you get a bunch of teenagers who have various personality types and problems that might be expected of boys and girls our age. All of them have struggled with various problems, but none of them were prepared to end up in a situation like this... except maybe the mastermind."

As I hastily added the sole exception, I had to wonder about the mastermind. They'd avoided being targeted for murder thus far, as well as being executed for failing to find the blackened, but they were as mortal as the rest of us. Did they fail to consider that when they posed as another participant in the killing game? Or were they that confident in their ability to avoid being found out by hiding in plain sight, and survive longer tan the others?

"So in other words, they aren't that different from us?" Kagami-kun said. "That makes sense, although they do have talents that we don't. In other words, they might have our weaknesses, but we don't have their strengths."

I sighed. Ever since the second murder, "weaknesses" had taken on a new significance, and I'd been forced to confront that many of us had dark secrets. While I still was in awe of the Ultimates' prowess in the fields of their choice, I no longer put them on a pedestal the same way I used to- not even Edogawa-san.

"I suppose so," I said, "but all the same, they're only human. Like I said, they have their share of problems, some of which might be things that come easily to 'normal' people, as well as some things they can't do, even with their impressive talents."

"You have a point," Kagami-kun said. "Maybe I don't understand because I don't remember being an Ultimate."

"You could be right," I said. "Of course, if you do remember, maybe your memories of the time when you'd lost your memories will help you gain additional perspective on what it means to be talented."

We parted ways once again. I remembered that my talent, ephemeral as it was, gave me a small taste of what it was like to be truly talented. Perhaps because of that, I had understanding of being an Ultimate and being an ordinary person. The latter had its disadvantages, but it wasn't as bad as many people thought, so I hoped Kagami-kun would remember that even if he rediscovered his Ultimate identity.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Kagami-kun believes one's talent is part of one's identity.**

Once again, Kagami-kun and I talked about famous people of all sorts, from high schoolers to .

"You know, Miura-san, I've been thinking," Kagami-kun said. "I agree that the Ultimates are normal people when you think about it, but I still want to remember what my talent is... even if I'm scared that it might not be something I'd want to remember."

"Why is that?" I said.

"To put it simply, it's a part of who I am," Kagami-kun said. "Your friend Edogawa-san isn't just an amazing writer- she's someone who has invested a large portion of her life into writing. That sort of time investment probably helped shape her as a person, and not just by making her a better writer."

"I know," I said. "I really have a hard time imagining what Edogawa-san would be like if she hadn't chosen to become a writer. If she'd forgotten that, she'd probably be like... like..."

"Like me?" Kagami-kun said.

"I guess," I said. "Probably an ordinary person who's good at various things, but most likely doesn't have much in the way of accomplishments or fame."

Kagami-kun chuckled.

"You hit the nail on the head," Kagami-kun said. "Most people are recognized by what they do for a living, and that's how they're usually remembered after they died. Like I said to Katsura-san, I'd like to be able to introduce myself as 'Sousuke Kagami, the very best at...' whatever my talent is."

I briefly imagined what would happen if Edogawa-san died- a morbid thought, but one we'd often had to think about now that we were in a killing game. The media would report about how a promising young author had died, and many of Edogawa-san's fans would be heartbroken, just like people would be if their favorite celebrity died.

Of course, since I had started thinking of Edogawa-san as a friend, not just my favorite writer, I also found it hard to accept that one's job was the full extent of one's identity. Dad saw his job as a businessman as only one part of who he was- he was also a husband, a father and many other things. He said that if he died tomorrow, the news would probably report that a businessman had died, but the funeral would mainly be attended by his friends, family and a few of his colleagues.

"What about me?" I said. "What does my so-called 'talent' say about me?"

"I'm not sure," Kagami-kun said, "but maybe it means that you have the potential to stand on your own feet and succeed by your own efforts, rather than merely due to talent. I'm honestly a bit jealous."

"The Ultimates work quite hard, too," I said. "Their talent is potential, which they realized through considerable effort and refining their skills. I suppose ordinary people can succeed, too, though- we just have to work that much harder for results that may not be as good."

"That may be so," Kagami-kun said. "Still, I can't rest easy knowing that I have a gift that I've forgotten."

"Fair enough," I said. "Even after everything that happened, my Beginner's Luck did get me here, and help me meet all of you, so I'm still thankful for it."

Kagami-kun paused, lost in thought for a moment. Being forced to think about what you're grateful for does help give some perspective, and forces you to reconsider what you're complaining about, so maybe he was grappling with that idea.

"I agree,' Kagami-kun said. "Talent High School clearly saw something in me, so I hope it's something good."

We parted ways for now. I'd always wondered why Talent High School chose the students it did, even before our admission turned out to be the reason why we were stuck in this deadly game. My dad, however, simply told me to "be worthy of" the opportunity I'd been given, so I hoped Kagami-kun would endeavor to do the same.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Kagami-kun and I are kindred spirits.**

I met up with Kagami-kun once again, and we decided to brainstorm what his talent might be. We had a few possible choices, such as the Ultimate Spy, the Ultimate Detective or the Ultimate Survivor, since Monokuma might have erased his talent if it had proved a threat, but none of them seemed all that convincing.

"So, Kagami-kun," I said. "Have you made any progress on remembering your talent?"

Kagami-kun chuckled and shook his head.

"You'd be the first to know if I did," Kagami-kun said. "That said, I've started to gain some appreciation for what you're doing. Rather than go down the road chosen for you, you blaze your own trail."

"I'm glad you think so," I said. "Of course, even if people like me are following our own paths, they don't always go where we hope they will."

"I guess not," Kagami-kun said. "Still, if you outdo a person with talent with only hard work, then maybe it's proof that you don't need an Ultimate talent to succeed, after all. Even if you end up somewhere you didn't intend to get, then I guess that's somewhere you got by your own efforts, for better or worse."

I nodded. The dark side of the freedom to choose is that while we could make our lives into what we wanted to be (at least in theory), we also had the potential to ruin our lives through bad choices or bad luck. All the same, I was starting to appreciate this freedom a bit more, even if some of the more desirable choices were out of my reach.

"Quite true," I said. "Let me know what you choose to do with your life, and I'll cheer you on all the way."

"I think we have a deal, Miura-san," Kagami-kun said, as we shook hands.

There were probably still many things I didn't know about Kagami-kun, since it hadn't been that long since we'd met (or rather, met each other once again). Still, I considered him a friend, and hoped that no matter what he remembered or what else happened to him, he felt the same way.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **Skill** : Memory. Highlights previously chosen correct correct answers and weak spots.

 **Sousuke's Undergarments** : A pair of briefs that somehow is reflective. Sousuke claims not to remember where he bought them.

This Free Time Event chain was intended to look at the differences between talented and non-talented individuals. While Danganronpa often shows how being an Ultimate isn't always everything it's cracked up to be, I also decided to show the alternative- working especially hard just to be average in your chosen field, and perhaps not even getting to do what you want for a living.

 **Sousuke Kagami**

 **Talent:** Unknown.

 **Birthday:** May 25 (Gemini)

 **Height** : 169 cm (5'6")

 **Likes:** Celebrity gossip

 **Dislikes** : Unknown.

 **Hobby** : Memorizing things.


	13. Free Time Events: Komaki Katsura

**Free Time Events: Komaki Katsura**

 **EVENT 1: Katsura-san is a bit unused to making small talk, but does have an interest in making friends.**

Katsura-san and I talked for a little while, mainly about each other's old schools. After a while, though I noticed the conversation grind to a halt.

"I'm sorry, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "I'm not all that good at making small talk with people I don't know well."

"It's fine," I said. "Still, you seem pretty comfortable talking business- why is that?"

"It's because I have a clear purpose in mind for the conversation," Katsura-san said, "chiefly convincing someone to do something, learning something from that person or informing them about something, among many other topics."

"That's what communication's all about," I said, "so it's only natural that it'd hold true for socializing. Maybe there's no set goal, but it isn't too different from talking business."

"True," Katsura-san said. "Of course, in business, you need to make your point as well- not to mention concisely- as possible. Time is at a premium for many business professionals, and since they aren't your friends, they don't want to while away the hours talking with you."

"That's fair enough," I said, "but isn't spending time with friends or family enjoyable in and of itself?"

Katsura-san smiled and nodded, but her voice and tone turned more melancholy as she spoke.

"It is," Katsura-san said, "but there isn't always time for that. Father spends most of the day at work, while Mother is busy around the house. My older siblings try to make time for me, but ever since they graduated, they have their own lives to lead. I learned that when I was five, and my older sister was studying for her college entrance exams."

Hearing Katsura-san's story made me appreciate my own relationship with my older sister. While she was busy studying for her exams, she still made time for me, knowing that she'd likely be living in an apartment when she went to school. She even sometimes let me study with her so I'd get an idea of what I'd face in two years. Hearing this made me more grateful for what I'd had, and sad that Katsura-san wasn't so lucky.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"It did teach me a valuable lesson," Katsura-san said. "By learning how valuable one's time was when I had a lot of it, I learned how to use it well when I didn't have as much."

"That's a good lesson," I said. "Of course, without school or a job, we have no shortage of free time here."

"Quite true," Katsura-san said with a nervous chuckle. "Still, I do see value in spending time for you. Unless I'm occupied with something, such as investigating a lead or playing checkers with Akasaka-san, please feel free to ask me to talk again."

I nodded with a smile, eager to take Katsura-san up on her offer. As much as I wanted to get out of this school and get back to my old life, I was aware that if I succeeded, there was no telling when- or whether- I'd see Katsura-san again, so I wanted to get to know her while I could.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Katsura-san's father is a successful businessman, who taught Katsura-san much about how to live her life.**

Katsura-san and I talked for a little about what we'd found in the school thus far. Not only did the killing game end up forcing us to talk about our situation, but being cut off from the various distractions available to youths in the outside world meant that talking about those things would go nowhere. Eventually, though, I decided to ask about something I'd heard the last time we'd talked like this.

"You said your father was a businessman, didn't you, Katsura-san?" I said.

"I did, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "Despite growing up in poverty, Father put himself through school, and eventually founded his own business, which became quite successful."

"That sounds like an Ultimate-caliber success story," I said.

"It would," Katsura-san said, "but Father was already in college when he came up with the idea for the business. He jokes that he's a bit of a late bloomer compared to me, but he's glad that he could provide for his family."

"So your family's rich?" I said.

"We are," Katsura-san said, "but we don't flaunt our money or our status. My father's name is only widely known among his fellow business professionals, so while virtually everyone calls me by my surname, no one asks if I'm related to Katsuhiro Katsura."

"Did your father teach you some of his skills?" I said.

"He did," Katsura-san said, "but he also taught me an even more valuable lesson- that I'd need to earn what others give me. The only way I could succeed him is by being hired at his company, working my way up the ranks and being chosen as CEO after he retires."

"Fair enough," I said. "My dad would probably have similar expectations of me if he owned his company. He joked that if he were king of his own kingdom, he'd have a search committee find a successor when he retired, rather than giving the throne to either of his daughters."

Katsura-san giggled. Of course, while I found Dad's joke funny, I appreciated his approach to running the Miura "kingdom." He considered Mom his co-ruler, didn't mind only having daughters, and was fine with my sister and I choosing our own careers and boyfriends (a girlfriend, however, might be another matter).

"There's another part to it," Katsura-san said. "Father also believes that his children should succeed on their own terms, and doesn't mind that my brothers are going down separate career paths- my eldest brother wants to be a professor, the middle sibling wants to be a doctor, and the one who's just older than me wants to be a lawyer. My sister might 'only' be a housewife, but my father considers her a good wife and mother, and would have supported her if she'd chosen a career that suited her. I may be the only Ultimate among my siblings, but my father is proud of all his children."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "I personally think parents should support their children in their endeavors, within reason. All my parents ask of me is that I pick a realistic career goal and work hard to achieve it."

"So would I, if I were your mother," Katsura-san said. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you might accomplish in the future."

We talked for a little bit about possible careers for me, as well as the students whose talents didn't as easily translate into actual jobs, and I realized that many of the Ultimates had transferable skills that would serve them well in other lines of work. Of course, as Katsura-san pointed out, there were many doors open to me, even if the one I most desired wasn't among them, so I, too, had much to be thankful for.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Katsura-san took part in a fairly prestigious business club at her school, and quickly proved her skills.**

Katsura-san did a mock job interview with me, since we both knew that once we returned to school, we'd have to think seriously about preparing for university and selecting a career. Eventually, we talked about our extracurriculars and how they might help our chances.

"I have a question," I said. "What was your high school's business club like?"

"Let's see..." Katsura-san said. "In it, we practiced various business-related activities, from making sales pitches to dressing professionally. Like most clubs, there's an acknowledgment that we're all just amateurs, but we take what we do seriously."

"Sounds fair," I said. "Of course, my mahjong club's probably different. None of the members had any illusions of being pro material, least of all me. It's another story when you're doing something that could easily translate into a viable career, right?"

"That's right," Katsura-san said. "Some of our graduates go on to prestigious jobs at large companies, or even start their own businesses, and the club's proud to say that those people once were members."

While I'd often been told that my actions could reflect well- or badly- on my school or family, I'd never thought that I'd become a famous person like that, even after being accepted to Talent High School.

"Sounds like you're in good company," I said. "Was it difficult to stand out among your peers and senpai?"

"Somewhat," Katsura-san said, "since business is a competitive field, and everyone was trying to prove their own worth. Of course, merit trumped seniority in my club, so I, a first-year, quickly became recognized for my skills at convincing people to see my point of view. The president, a second-year, wasn't the best at making sales pitches, but she was exceptionally organized and a good leader, which was why she was chosen over a third-year who also sought the position."

"I'd say they made right choice," I said, "and that this policy is fairly sensible, if a bit unconventional."

"It's that way for a reason," Katsura-san said. "While some clubs favor seniority in order to encourage people to stay a long time and pay their dues, ours favors merit in order to ensure that the opportunities go to the best and most deserving."

"Sounds fair," I said. "Are there any downsides?"

"Unfortunately, there are," Katsura-san said. "Some people do end up getting discouraged and quitting, and there's a few 'lame duck' members of the club- third-years who never really amounted to much. Not everyone can succeed, so it's only natural that many people in my club did not."

"I suppose that makes sense," I said, "but they're responsible for their own success, aren't they?"

"They are," Katsura-san said, "but at the same time, I do wonder if the club failed them, in a sense. While an organization's members are obligated to do their utmost to support the organization's mission, I do believe that it goes both ways. The individual members have needs of their own, so the organization should do its best to fulfill them."

"I agree," I said. "If you ever set up your own company, Katsura-san, I'd be happy to work for you."

Katsura-san looked taken aback for a moment, then changed the subject. I wondered if she believed I was expecting to coast in on the basis of our budding friendship, but that didn't seem to be the case. She excused herself before I could ask about it, but I decided to think more about this and discuss it with her.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Katsura-san sometimes finds it difficult to separate her public and private feelings.**

At Katsura-san's request, I talked about my own club for a little while. Katsura-san was most interested in hearing me talk about my president, who preferred being called "Takei-senpai" or "Takei-san" rather than her title (although her best friend, Ueno-senpai, was the only one who got to call her "Yumi"). While my club wasn't especially successful, Takei-senpai struck me as being a fairly competent club president, and Katsura-san seemed to agree.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "As much as I appreciate your interest in working for me, I'd rather you not do so."

"Why not?" I said, trying not to take it personally.

"It has nothing to do with you," Katsura-san said. "You seem like an intelligent and hard-working individual, and I have no doubt that you'll become a good businesswoman one day if you invest the time and effort into bettering yourself. You are also a good conversationalist and a good friend, so I hope we can keep in touch if we get out of here. It's just that _because_ I like you, I'd rather not work alongside you."

"Because you'd have to keep things professional?" I said.

"Exactly," Katsura-san said. "Because my business club takes things seriously, it's also somewhat strict about the rules, both written and unwritten. We all know what we've signed up for, but maybe we know it a little too well- people are afraid to make waves, or to talk much about themselves. We get along well, but we don't quite get close enough to become friends; it's like there's an invisible wall around us."

Katsura-san's answer explained a great deal. If she'd often talked with her clubmates about matters relating to the club or projects that they were working on together, but little apart from that, then it was only natural that she'd be unused to small talk.

"I guess a lot of professional relationships are like that," I said. "But what happens if you have a pre-existing friendship?"

Katsura-san sighed.

"That's where things get complicated," Katsura-san said, "since the club president, Kasumi Katsura, happens to be my cousin. Our fathers are brothers, and since Kasumi-chan's only six months older than me, I'm probably closer to her than some of my siblings. Don't get me wrong- I love my siblings, but often don't see much of them, and it almost feels as though the older ones are more like my aunts and uncles. Because of that, Kasumi-chan is probably closer to being my sister than they are."

After hearing that, I was a bit grateful that my sister was only two years older than I was, so we could often go to the same school together.

"Unfortunately," Katsura-san said, "while Kasumi-chan and I have a long history together and a lot of familiarity, none of that matters at club. I'm expected to show her the same respect as any other rank-and-file of the club, so I call her 'President Katsura,' and she, to avoid giving any appearance of impartiality, calls me 'Katsura-san', treating me the same as any of her yearmates. I don't take it personally, but it's hard for me- for both of us- to essentially pretend that we're strangers as long as we're in the club."

I couldn't really find any fault with Katsura-san's description of her problem- she knew what she had to do, but found doing it somewhat unpleasant- but I noticed an odd emphasis on her final words.

"'As long as you're in the club,' you say?" I said. "Did either of you end up quitting?"

Katsura-san shook her head.

"As egotistical as it sounds, I didn't want to deprive the club of my services," Katsura-san said, "since I work hard for the sake of the group, as well as to make Kasumi-chan's job easier. When I got scouted, the club advisor was a bit hesitant to let me leave, at least until I gave him a speech about how my attending Talent High School would further our club and school's prestige. The club president argued in my favor, which was only natural, even if I think _Kasumi-chan_ realized that a part of me wanted to leave."

"A part?" I said.

"Well, I was hesitant to leave my school, and Kasumi-chan, behind," Katsura-san said. "Of course, Kasumi-chan and I promised to keep in touch- at least before I got trapped in here, that is- even if we knew it wasn't the same as actually seeing each other."

"So there wasn't any good solution, was there?" I said.

Katsura-san sadly shook her head.

"There wasn't," Katsura-san said. "Sometimes, Miura-san, the best choice is not necessarily a good one, and you may even be forced to choose one of a few bad ones. If, however, you know what you want to accomplish and look at the situation dispassionately, you can know that you did the right thing."

Katsura-san left me with that piece of depressing but undeniably true advice, but also with a surprising insight about herself. While she was still largely practical-minded, I hadn't expected her to be capable of such sentimentality, even if it involved a family member. Because of that, I hoped that she and her cousin would meet again someday.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Katsura-san hasn't given up on finding the best possible solution to her problems.**

Katsura-san invited me over to her room. It was fairly neat and tidy, but without many personal touches, probably like her office would be. On her desk, there was a plaque that had her name in Kanji, and a framed photo of the extended Katsura family. I asked if Katsura-san kept her room neat to make a good impression on potential visitors, but she said that Akasaka-san had been her only other guest.

"I've been thinking, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "Perhaps some problems may not have a good solution, but there are some cases in which the most practical solution is also the best for everyone involved."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Take the killing game," Katsura-san said. "If we can find an escape route, no one else will have to die, and all of us will be able to return to our families and friends. Furthermore, whatever twisted goal Monokuma and the mastermind hope to accomplish through this killing game will be thwarted, quite possibly saving more lives than our own."

"You're right," I said. "It's too bad we haven't had much luck finding a way out of here."

"Oh, I know Monokuma won't make it easy for us," Katsura-san said. "But while that's a problem we haven't found a solution to yet, I believe that as long as we don't give up, we might just find a way out that doesn't involve graduating. After all, Monokuma's goal is to get us to give up hope and kill each other, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"You're right," I said. "Still, it's a bit surprising to hear you being so idealistic."

"There's a few reasons for that," Katsura-san said. "First, I remembered what my father would do in such a situation- just like he didn't simply accept that he'd have to barely eke out a living in a blue-collar job the same way his parents did, he'd probably desperately work to find a way out of this school. Second, and quite simply, I don't to see any more of my friends die."

"Neither do I, Katsura-san," I said. "I won't give up on finding a way out either, and once I do, I hope we can continue to be friends."

"I hope so, too, Miura-san," Katsura-san said, as she extended her hand.

As I shook her hand, I acknowledged that we didn't know how we could get out of here, or what would await us once we did. In spite of that, I hoped that I could escape with everyone else who was still alive, including my new friend Katsura-san.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill** : Elevator Speech: Fire Truth Bullets more quickly.

 **Komaki's Undergarments** : A brand name pair of briefs bought surprisingly cheaply. The Ultimate Saleswoman excels at finding good deals.

Katsura was a fairly late addition to the cast of characters, and ended up having a different talent (she was originally the Ultimate Archer), as well as a given name (previously Toki). Still, I'm relatively pleased with how she turned out.

Now there's only two to go- Fukuda and Tezuka.

 **Komaki Katsura**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Saleswoman

 ** **Birthday:**** September 14 (Virgo)

 **Height:** 172 cm (5'8")

 **Likes** : Looking nice.

 **Dislikes:** Fast food.

 **Hobby:** Clothes shopping


	14. Free Time Events: Yusuke Tezuka

**Free Time Events: Yusuke Tezuka**

 **EVENT 1: Tezuka-kun isn't sure where his ideas come from, but he's glad that he has the talent necessary to be an artist.**

Tezuka-kun talked with me about his works, albeit noting that "words don't do them justice." Since I'd seen a few of them before, I had to agree.

"I'm curious about something, Tezuka-kun," I said. "Where exactly do you get your ideas?"

Tezuka-kun laughed out loud.

"Well, isn't that the million dollar question?" Tezuka-kun said. "Would you believe me if I said that in here was the best answer? That's what I've been telling everyone who asks, anyway."

As Tezuka-kun spoke, he gestured toward his right temple. I wasn't sure if he was intentionally referring to his right brain or just giving a basic answer.

"I suppose that's true," I said, "but wouldn't it be nice if they actually found out, and used that to inspire a renaissance in art?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Tezuka-kun said. "I dunno if I'm really the guy to spearhead that, but hey, whatever floats their boat."

I personally didn't know how Talent High School chose its talented students. Their goal of finding the most talented in any discipline was clear enough, but there were few details available on the selection process. Obviously, they'd choose the best possible candidate, but I could easily see them going years or decades without finding an Ultimate in a given field, so I had to wonder when they decided that the search was over.

"Of course, it's not like I'm not grateful," Tezuka-kun said. "Not a lot of artists can earn a living, so if they think I'm good enough for this opportunity, who am I to disagree?"

"That's the spirit," I said. "I don't know what criteria they had for choosing you, but it's best if you think of your title as something you earned, so that you don't take it for granted."

"You said it," Tezuka-kun said. "Pretty much anyone can put pencil to paper and make a drawing of some kind, but not a lot of people get to draw for a living. If nothing else, I get to do what I like most."

"I'm glad you appreciate that," I said. "Some people get cynical about doing the things they love, and let the pressure drain away their passion."

Tezuka-kun smiled. If nothing else, he had an understanding of the things that mattered, and by speaking with him, I could learn a lot about what it was like to make a career out of doing what you loved.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Tezuka-kun has a surprisingly mundane life.**

Tezuka-kun gave me a few basic lessons in art theory, albeit noting that they were guidelines more than anything. He was fairly patient with my lack of education in the area, noting that he hadn't gone to art school, either.

"What's your family like, Miura?" Tezuka-kun said.

"It's fairly ordinary," I said. "Mom and Dad both work office jobs for a large corporation- Mom works with clients, and Dad's in human resources. My older sister and I will probably go for something similar when we finish our education."

Certain people, like my grandmother, didn't think much of married women working outside the home, but others saw it differently. Mom joked that she probably had the most boring career out of all her friends from high school- one became a freelance photographer, another joined the Self-Defense Force as a pilot, and a third worked for a television studio.

"Sounds pretty normal," Tezuka-kun said.

"You could say that," I said. "Are you saying that your family isn't?"

Tezuka-kun laughed and shook his head.

"The opposite, really," Tezuka-kun said. "Dad's an average businessman- good enough that he can keep his job, but not _that_ good- while Mom's a housewife. I've got a brother who's three years older than me, and he's planning on going into business, just like Dad."

"That's... surprisingly ordinary," I said.

"You said it," Tezuka-kun said. "I don't get the whole stereotype of artists getting their creativity from some kind of fucked up childhood or home life- it seems like it'd make it _harder_ for them to be good artists."

I nodded in agreement. From what I understood, Sensei had a relatively comfortable life with a loving family, even if it wasn't one that was completely free of hardship. During one interview, she'd thanked her family for providing for her, saying that because she didn't have to worry about food, shelter, schooling or other needs, she was free to spend her free time writing, and thus owed them a debt of gratitude.

"I get what you're saying," I said, "but something did cause you to turn out differently than your brother, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Tezuka-kun said, "even if I don't know what. I wasn't really as good at or interested in school as my brother, probably because I got bored shitless in class and ended up drawing a lot."

"So in other words, you had a lot of practice, didn't you?" I said, asking what came to my mind quickly enough that the fear of making a fool of myself didn't register.

"Maybe," Tezuka-kun said, "but let's face it. In class, you have maybe 20 minutes of drawing time, and can only use pens and pencils. Any halfway decent painting would take, at minimum, a couple hours and a set of paints- the teacher would have to be fast asleep or have a killer hangover to not notice an easel in the middle of the room."

"What about art class?" I said. "You had the time and tools for more detailed works, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and so did everyone else," Tezuka-kun said. "Of course, I suppose the star students and the guys who flunk out go to the same classes, don't they?"

I shrugged. There were plenty of explanations as to why some students excelled, while others struggled and still others failed. Intelligence, work ethic, family background and personal circumstances were a few of the myriad factors at play, and not even the experts were sure of how much weight to give each one.

"Maybe," I said. "Of course, the people who do well in school are generally those who do their homework, study for tests, and maybe have a bit of a knack for studying. Besides, a lot of the worse performers are the ones who _don't_ show up."

"Good point," Tezuka-kun said. "Of course, it isn't just hard work, either- I think we'd see a lot more professional artists if just anyone could become one by trying hard enough."

While the effort needed to become a successful artist was monumental, Tezuka-kun was right in that it wasn't the only thing you needed. Talent always played a role in determining the success of one's endeavors, which was why various schools existed in order to study that talent.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Tezuka-kun is much more at ease using pictures than words.**

Tezuka-kun told me a little about how he actually made his works, from making a rough sketch to committing the result to the canvas. It was a fairly long and involved process, but he insisted that it was easier in practice- at least it was for him.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about your pictures, Tezuka-kun?" I said. "Particularly, what you're trying to express through them?"

"I don't know where to start," I said. "They speak for themselves, don't they?"

"Not really," I said. "Besides, a lot of people like hearing from the people who created their favorite works. DVDs have commentary tracks, and I always pick up issues of magazines that feature interviews with Sensei."

"Gotcha," Tezuka-kun said, "but in my case, there's two reasons. One of them is that I want people to come to their own interpretations, and I kind of feel like telling them my thoughts would be like telling them what to think."

I had mixed feelings. On the one hand, some interpretations were better founded than others, and perhaps the artist's commentary would help discourage some interpretations that were off-base. On the other hand, if I were an artist, I'd probably be happy if people analyzed my work and discussed their conclusions with others, so perhaps Tezuka-kun was right to encourage that sort of engagement with his work.

"Fair enough," I said. "What's the other?"

"It's tough for me to express myself with words," Tezuka-kun said. "Art is already my way of expressing myself, so now I have to talk about that process?"

"You're doing a pretty good job," I said. "In a short time, you concisely outlined your two main reasons for wanting people to come to their conclusions about your work. I don't completely agree with the first one, but I think you make some fairly good points."

"If you say so," Tezuka-kun said. "I always think that what I have to say sounds better in my head than when I actually say it. The same goes with my paintings- I always imagine something that's a hell of a lot better than what actually goes on the canvas."

"That's understandable," I said, "but if you turn out a quality piece of art, you're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Tezuka-kun nodded.

"Well, yeah," Tezuka-kun said. "I'm just saying that it's kind of hard to put 100% of what you're saying into words or even pictures, but I prefer pictures. After all, a map's more useful than a description of a region, isn't it?"

"True," I said. "I suppose each of us chooses the form of expression that we're best at."

"That's kind of what the scout who came to my art show said," Tezuka-kun said. "She'd scouted out the Ultimate Poet, the Ultimate Fashion Designer and the Ultimate Mystery Novelist- by which I mean Edogawa. She'd seen enough people's work to tell the real talents from those who were all talk, even if the panel made the final decision."

I'd once asked how Talent High School judged its Ultimates, and I heard that a hand-picked group of experts in any given field evaluated each candidate. In my case, my opponents in the mahjong game were also the ones evaluating me as a candidate for Ultimate Mahjong Player, while the judges for Kurogane-kun's evaluation as Ultimate Shogi Player helped name me the Ultimate Beginner's Luck.

"Still," Tezuka-kun said, "this entire school seems like yet another clique that you only get into by getting in good with one of the members. At least with other high schools, you have to pass the entrance exam."

"I suppose the selection process does seem arbitrary," I said, "but there aren't that many candidates for Ultimate status, so you have to be quite good to even get on the school's radar. Once you narrow down the candidates that much, it isn't too hard to select an Ultimate."

"Maybe," Tezuka-kun said, "but whether it's a million candidates or ten, how do you choose the best one in a field like art?"

Tezuka-kun left me with this question on my mind. When Talent High School had scouted me, they believed that I had an exceptional talent for mahjong, with an unbroken winning streak in a game in which professionals were lucky to have a 30% win rate. As for Tezuka-kun, I had to wonder. How many otherwise promising artists had been passed over for the position, or never were considered to begin with?

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Tezuka-kun sometimes worries other artists don't get the recognition they deserve.**

Tezuka-kun told me about a few of his favorite modern artists, none of whom I'd heard about. I confessed that I wasn't the most knowledgeable about the art world, but Tezuka-kun pointed out that they were fairly obscure, even among art buffs. Eventually, I decided to ask him about what he'd said last time.

"Last time, you mentioned you didn't know why they considered you the best abstract artist in your age group," I said.

"Yeah, that's been bothering me ever since I got scouted," Tezuka-kun said. "What kind of standards can you even use that can conclusively prove that I'm- or anyone's- the best?"

"I don't know," I said, "but your work's pretty impressive, at least among Japanese high school-age artists. They simply looked at all the artists in your age group- a pretty small group- and decided you were the best."

"Maybe," Tezuka-kun said, "but there's a lot of other people who deserve it. Sometimes, when I go to an art competition and see the works they put on display, my favorite piece might be one of those that didn't win any prizes. I'm not one of those people who believes that 'everyone's a winner,' but that doesn't mean I have to agree with their choices of who wins and who loses."

Tezuka-kun's opinion was understandable. From my understanding, any work that ended up being accepted at one of those events probably had to be at least somewhat tasteful and well-made, so people would probably end up liking it.

"I might not know all that much about these competitions," I said, "but surely, the judges have criteria for judging works, and aren't just deciding randomly?"

"I dunno," Tezuka-kun said, "but it isn't easy to put a number on this, like how fast you run or how far you jump."

"You mean quantitative comparison, as opposed to qualitative comparison?" I said.

"Probably," Tezuka-kun said. "I don't get why people make up fancy words for those, but that's what I'm saying. For example, Edogawa's books sell really well, so we know a lot of people like them. But how do I prove I deserve it more than the other guys who do art?"

I paused to think for a moment.

"Maybe it isn't about what you did to earn it," I said, "but what you'll do once you have it. The reason they give us our talents isn't so much because of our talent as our potential, which is why they choose young people who are at a crossroads in their lives. At the very least, that's how it's supposed to work."

Tezuka-kun paused.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Maybe I'm not the best person to say this, given how my talent wanes over time, but..."

"Nah, it's fine," Tezuka-kun said. "I know that's how you really feel, since you told me that I should think of it as something I earned."

"That's right," I said. "My dad works in human resources, and he says getting hired is only half the battle- after convincing your employer that you're worth hiring, you have to work hard every day to convince them that you're worth keeping around."

"So I just keep on producing good works of art?" Tezuka-kun said. "Sounds easy enough, at least for me."

I smiled after hearing Tezuka-kun's usual confidence. Some people dreamed of being admitted to Hope's Peak or Talent High School so they could be proud of themselves, but they had it backwards. A healthy sense of self-confidence was necessary in order to achieve that goal, or, failing that, have a life you could be satisfied with, so I was glad that Tezuka-kun had that.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Tezuka-kun's grateful for the opportunity's he's been given, and to me for listening for him.**

Tezuka-kun invited me to his room, which was a bit messy, with crumpled up paper strewn over the floor and art supplies laying around. There was an unfinished painting on an easel that was much better than anything I could do, as well as a stone sculpture in the corner of his room.

"I've been thinking," Tezuka-kun said. "They say that Hope's Peak occasionally hands out invitations to just anyone?"

"Apparently," I said, "with the reasoning that the one student who gets them is the luckiest in their generation."

"Gotcha," Tezuka-kun said. "Of course, the odds of being chosen for an actual talent are probably even steeper. I don't even know how many kids there are in Japan who want to be artists."

I tried to calculate the odds myself. Art came in many different forms, from classical art and paintings to manga and other sequential art. There were perhaps millions of aspiring artists out there to choose from, and potentially dozens of different art-related Ultimate titles to give them.

"Then again, I've been thinking about a story my art teacher told me once," Tezuka-kun said. "One time, while he was traveling in college, he missed his connecting flight, and sat next to a woman who'd had a similar situation. The two ended up talking, then decided to keep in touch... and eventually got married."

"Wow, that's a touching story," I said. "It sounds like the kind of thing that'd make a good romance novel or movie."

"I only remembered this recently," Tezuka-kun said, "because my teacher told me that while he met her by chance, he only won her over by being a good person and putting in the effort to keep the relationship going. Because of that, I'll do what you said- prove that I deserve to be the Ultimate Absrtact Artist."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "Simply do your best, and I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Tezuka-kun smiled.

"I also realized it applies to you too, Miura," Tezuka-kun said. "Maybe it was some twist of fate that they chose you after you lost that mahjong game, but maybe they saw potential in you. Maybe you'll be the one who'll get us all out of here."

"That might be going a little far," I said, "but as long as there are those who believe in me, I'll do my best to live up to their hopes."

Tezuka-kun and I shook hands. I'd always wondered what Talent High School saw in me, but perhaps my coming here had given me the chance to help my fellow participants. If nothing else, my arrival at this school had enabled me to meet Tezuka-kun, allowing us to forge a potentially lasting friendship.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill** :Artist's Eye: Allows you to get a peek at a partly uncovered image in Mind Mine.

 **Yusuke's Undergarments:** A comfortably fitting pair of briefs with some flecks of paint on them. Yusuke says they help inspire him.

Yusuke's given name comes from Yusuke Kitagawa, the aspiring artist and disciple of Madarame in Persona 5, while Tezuka's family name comes from Rin Tezuka, the armless artist and possible love interest in Katawa Shoujo- Yusuke's comments about expressing himself are inspired by Rin's.

Just a quick note. While I appreciate reviews, they have to be on topic for this fic. Feedback is always welcome, and even a "Good chapter" is nice, but any irrelevant guest reviews will be deleted.

 **Yusuke Tezuka**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Abstract Artist

 **Birthday:** June 28(Cancer)

 **Height:** 175 cm (5'8")

 **Likes** : Making and viewing works of visual art

 **Dislikes:** Pretentious and overly complex verbiage

 **Hobby** : Sightseeing.


	15. Free Time Events: Daichi Fukuda

**Free Time Events: Daichi Fukuda**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Chapter I Victim, Chapter I Culprit_

 **EVENT 1: Fukuda-kun believes rock climbing isn't for everyone, but it's not as though he's judging those who can't cut it- he just believes people should play to their strengths.**

I hung out with Fukuda-kun in the gym, after he finished with a workout. While I was grateful that he'd agreed to spend time with me, I didn't have much of an idea of what his interests were, so I chose the most obvious route- his talent.

"So, what can you tell me about rock climbing?" I said.

"For starters, it isn't a hobby for people who are messing around," Fukuda-kun said. "You need to carefully choose your equipment, be in good physical condition, have a good grasp of what you're getting into and a possess a healthy amount of common sense. Anything less, and you're a danger to yourself and to others."

I nervously chuckled, even though Fukuda-kun's unusually serious tone had made it clear that to him, this was no laughing matter. Most people I knew would be delighted if their friends took up their interests, if only to be able to talk about it. Fukuda-kun was the exception, at least when it came to people who he didn't think had any business rock climbing.

"Thanks for the warning," I said. "Now I have another item to cross off my list of potential pastimes."

"It's not as bad as I make it seem like," Fukuda-kun said, with a bit more levity in his voice. "Sure, it might just get you killed if you screw up, but the same goes for a lot of things people do for work or for fun. If you understand that, and take it seriously, you might have what it takes to learn rock climbing."

"I guess," I said.

Fukuda-kun scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry if I sound kind of harsh, Miura," Fukuda-kun said. "I do think that there's a lot of people who should've been told they had no business rock climbing, not just those who end up getting themselves injured or killed, but that doesn't mean I think they're screw-ups. Some of them didn't have a very good teacher and others just got unlucky. All of them deserve a second chance, so I'm always glad when I hear about a successful rescue."

"Including the time you saved a Talent High School recruiter?" I said.

"That's kind of an exaggeration," Fukuda-kun said. "My friends and I just happened to find him first, did some first aid and called in Search and Rescue. I left the actual evac to those guys."

My memory of the article that I'd read wasn't 100 percent accurate, but the writer made it sound like Fukuda-kun had done more. Maybe they were trying to sell copies, or maybe they were just impressed by what a high schooler who'd qualified as an Ultimate could do.

"I don't think the article I read about you mentioned that," I said. "Then again, it's been a while since I read it."

"Yeah, it isn't quite as impressive as people made it sound," Fukuda-kun said, "but the recruiter did hear about how much I'd accomplished at a young age, which he believed was grounds for naming me as the Ultimate Rock Climber."

"So in other words, he was repaying you for saving his life?" I said.

"You could say that," Fukuda-kun said, "although since his job's to find talented people, maybe he lucked out, too. I got into a good high school, and he did his job. I guess we each got something out of it, but I was pretty happy."

Dad, a businessman by trade, had told me that many transactions involved quid pro quo- he offered services that his company needed to keep going, and they paid him a salary that he needed to feed himself and his family.

"That makes sense," I said. "I heard Talent High School wanted to study my talent, although I'm not sure what they hope to get out of it."

"Me neither," Fukuda-kun said. "Don't get me wrong- I don't know what they want from me, either. It's just that this school's mission isn't really for us to understand."

"Maybe not," I said. "Of course, if we knew more about it, maybe we'd find some clue about how or why we got trapped here."

Fukuda-kun shrugged, and we let the subject drop. Still, even if we hadn't come up with any answers, I'd gotten somewhat closer to Fukuda-kun, despite us being very different people, so maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

 **EVENT 2: Fukuda-kun might be a skilled rock climber, but he has trouble in school. I suppose we all have things we're not so good at. (Not Available Until Chapter II)**

Fukuda-kun asked me to come to the library, and tutor him, knowing that he'd probably be behind once he returned to school. I agreed, and we started with Composition, which was his second worst subject (after English, which I thought Inoue-kun would be better suited to teach), and my best. After noticing that he was having trouble, I decided to take a break.

"Sorry, Miura," Fukuda-kun said. "I guess you're feeling about as frustrated as most of my teachers are."

"I actually don't mind, Fukuda-kun," I said. "First, if you're responsible enough to ask for help when you need it, the least I can do is give you that extra assistance. Second, there wouldn't be any point to having teachers if students could just learn everything on their own."

"Thanks," Fukuda-kun said. "You probably won't believe me- most of my teachers and tutors don't- but I actually _do_ try my hardest in class... just like the guys who get top grades. It's a bit like if we all ran as fast as possible- Sakuragi would've gotten in first."

I winced as I thought of Sakuragi-kun. He was a talented sprinter, but he wasn't any better at school than Fukuda-kun or Yuuki-san were. If he'd been a little more secure, or less invested in his running, perhaps he wouldn't have succumbed to the temptation to graduate, and he and Kurogane-kun would still be alive. Fukuda-kun's confession was yet another reminder that the Ultimates were only human.

"You're not alone," I said. "There's lots of people whose best efforts aren't quite good enough- at school, work and other pursuits."

"Yeah, I know," Fukuda-kun said. "There's a couple of people below me in my class- a guy who's skipped so much class he doesn't even meet the attendance requirement, a girl with a learning disability, and another guy who has to work to support his family and is so tired he sleeps in class."

I'd once thought that Ultimates could succeed at virtually anything- if only in situations involving their talent, but it sounded as though Fukuda-kun was more used to failure than success when it came to school.

"Anyway, Miura, I'm curious," Fukuda said. "How high do you rank in your class?"

"Not all that high," I said. "My class rank is usually somewhere in the forties."

"Gotcha," Fukuda-kun said. "Out of how many?"

"About 300 or so," I said. "Then again, it's not as though my school's ranked all that high."

"Well, that's pretty damn good," Fukuda-kun said. "My school's one that takes pretty much anyone who can't get into any other high school, and I'm still at the bottom of the barrel."

I was at a bit of a loss for words. I wasn't as much of a star student as Mitamura-san or Sensei were, but I couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't hollow pity.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to whine so much," Fukuda-kun said, "but I'd like you to understand one thing. All of us have things that we're not so hot at, so just be grateful for what you're good at."

"I will," I said. "Thank you for the advice, Fukuda-kun. You seem like you're fairly good at giving it out."

Fukuda-kun tried to dismiss the compliment, but I could tell that he was flattered to hear that. That, in turn, made me a bit happier, since it wasn't just meant to make him feel better, but to get him to realize that there were things he was good at outside of his talent.

* * *

 **EVENT 3: Fukuda-kun is knowledgeable about many things, just not things taught in school.**

We took a break from helping Fukuda-kun with his studies, and he talked about camping outside. He said he enjoyed the great outdoors, but if he had to choose between being trapped in here and being stranded in the wild with no hope of being rescued, he'd choose the former- at least here, he didn't have to worry about dying of starvation or exposure.

"I'm surprised, Fukuda-kun," I said. "You really know a lot about camping outside."

"All those are necessary skills to survive in the wild," Fukuda-kun said. "My parents were only willing to let me go on camping trips with my friends once they were completely sure I knew everything I had to. Luckily for me, learning all that wasn't too hard."

"I see," I said. "I'm a bit surprised."

Fukuda-kun let off a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I know what you're thinking, Miura," Fukuda-kun said. "Probably something like 'How can an idiot like Fukuda-kun know so much about stuff like survival skills?', right?"

"That isn't how I would have put it," I said, "but I am curious as to why you have an easier time learning about rock climbing and camping than you do what you're taught in class."

"I guess because I actually have a use for it," Fukuda-kun said. "When you're climbing rocks, it doesn't matter whether you know the square root of 65,536, how many people died in the battle of Stalingrad, what the English word 'manslaughter' means or the atomic weight of cesium. It only matters whether you know how to climb, have enough strength and stamina to get to the top, and can keep a cool head if things start to go wrong."

"True," I said. "If your plane crashes in the wilderness, and your fellow survivors are a math professor, a historian, a lawyer and a chemist, you're the group's best chance at staying alive."

Fukuda-kun laughed, but we both knew the truth. Inside this killing game, most of our talents were completely irrelevant for killing or solving crimes, resulting in a more or less level playing field in which those who were best able to adapt were most likely to survive.

"That's right," Fukuda-kun said. "Of course, in our modern day society, those four have more marketable skills, which will likely get them better-paying jobs. With a consistent source of revenue, you'll never have to worry about hunting for your next meal."

"Such are the benefits of civilized society," I said. "The only laws in here are Monokuma's rules, but at least we have everything we need to survive."

"I know," Fukuda-kun said. "I had the time and money to invest in rock climbing because of my parents' job, after all. It's just too bad I don't have what it takes to get one like theirs."

We got back to work, but once I had a free moment, I thought about what we'd discussed. Perhaps part of the appeal of Talent High School, as well as Hope's Peak Academy, was granting less academically proficient types a chance to get a "golden ticket" to success, by virtue of being a prestigious school that didn't judge based on exam scores. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but perhaps there was some other road Fukuda-kun could take, one that led to a career that played to his strengths.

* * *

 **EVENT 4: Fukuda-kun once wanted to teach others. He was told that he didn't have what it takes, but I'm not so sure.**

Fukuda-kun and I got back to studying. It was a nice distraction from the stress of the killing game, but it soon became clear that it wasn't much of a relief for Fukuda-kun.

"Yeesh, this is tough," Fukuda-kun said. "As much as I'd like to get out of here, I'm really not looking forward to getting back."

"Don't worry, Fukuda-kun," I said. "I'm sure our teachers will probably give us a little extra help, knowing that we've been trapped in here for so long and fell behind on our studies."

"Probably," Fukuda-kun said. "The really smart ones like you'll probably get back into the swing of things, but not me. I'm sorry, but after all this time with you tutoring me, I don't feel like I've made any progress."

On the one hand, teachers' standards were meant to ensure that we worked hard to learn the material, or at least they were supposed to ensure that. On the other hand, a lot of people like Fukuda-kun struggled to meet those standards even in the best of times. With that in mind, I decided to try a different approach.

"Try thinking of it this way," I said. "I'm sure any teachers who are devoted to their job would probably be troubled by knowing that one of their students was trying to learn but not quite succeeding. I don't think they'd just _let_ you fail."

"Maybe not," Fukuda-kun said. "I don't know if any teachers like that exist, but that's the kind of teacher I'd like to be."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I actually once wanted to be a teacher," Fukuda-kun said. "I owe my teachers a lot, especially seeing how they stuck to their guns and kept on teaching someone like me, who didn't seem like he'd learn anything. If anything, I think I'd feel at least some sympathy for those kids who don't quite make the grade, and not give up on them."

"That's good," I said. "I actually put down becoming a teacher as one of my choices on my career counseling form."

I didn't mention that being a teacher wasn't my first choice. While my mom wholeheartedly approved, my dad cautioned me that teachers' salaries weren't especially high, which could make it difficult to provide for my family.

"So did I," Fukuda-kun said, "but when I talked with the guidance counselor about it, he said that I'd need to improve my grades if I wanted to get into a good college and learn what I needed to, and suggested I find a more realistic goal. I know he wasn't trying to be a killjoy, but I was depressed for days after meeting with him."

"I think I know how you feel," I said. "My parents said it wasn't feasible for me to write for a living, and believed that by discouraging me now, they'd spare me frustration and heartache later on. It was a fair point, but one that was hard for me to hear, so I can sympathize."

"Yeah," Fukuda-kun said. "They say an education at Talent High School opens a lot of doors, but I can't see it helping me here. Pretty much everyone who's responsible for hiring me will know that I'm a crappy student who only got into Talent High School because I'm good at rock climbing."

I wracked my brain for a moment, trying to think of a rebuttal that would be encouraging without sounding like a platitude, but to no avail. After a moment, I decided to give up on even trying, and chose to shift the conversation in another direction.

"But you are glad to be the Ultimate Rock Climber, aren't you?" I said. "To be good at what you love most?"

"Of course," Fukuda-kun said, with a smile. "I do have to wonder whether I chose rock climbing or it chose me, but if it's the latter, I'm glad it did."

Fukuda-kun then asked me for some time to think things over, and I saw him pick out a book on finding careers. Perhaps the answer to his question was one he'd have to find himself, instead of someone else telling it to him.

* * *

 **EVENT 5: Fukuda-kun wants to pass down his knowledge to others. (Not available until Chapter III)**

Fukuda-kun invited me to his room, which had some maps of various trails and photos from his hikes on the walls. He told me about the trails he'd walked and where he'd taken the picture, and I realized some of his hikes were fairly close to where I lived.

"I've been thinking, Miura," Fukuda-kun said. "There are a lot of downsides to not doing well in school, but I'm glad I had this as an Ultimate talent. Being good at school does lead to a better career, but this makes for better memories. I wonder if Mitamura puts her tests up on the her wall."

"Maybe she does," I said. "I haven't been into her room, either."

Fukuda-kun laughed.

"You know, I actually have an idea for a career I want to pursue," Fukuda-kun said, "being a rock climbing instructor."

"Sounds good," I said. "Why'd you think of that?"

"It fits me, in a way," Fukuda-kun said. "It goes with my talent, and it lets me pass down my knowledge to others. It's going to be hard work to get my certification and prove I know how to teach this, but I'm sure I can do it."

"I think so, too," I said. "I'm sure you have what it takes to reach that goal, and all that's left is to work hard enough to achieve it."

"Thanks," Fukuda-kun said. "The one thing I appreciate more than anything else is people who believe in me, so that means a lot to me. So let me say this- I believe that if anyone can find a way out of here, it's you."

I thanked Fukuda-kun and shook hands with him. The task ahead of me- finding a way out of here- would be long and hard, but I hoped to see it through to completion, and ensure that my new friend's faith in me was well-placed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Skill:** Safety Harness. Reduces damage taken when being hit in Psyche Taxi.

 **Daichi's Undergarments** : A sturdy and practical pair of briefs that can be washed in a stream.

It's worth noting that in the second game, some Free Time Events may not be available if you can't reach the location in question, which is why the events in the library can't be accessed until Chapter II.

Fukuda was one of the last characters I created and fleshed out, so it was a bit harder to find a role for him in the story.

What follows is Fukuda's profile, as well as an omake about the class receiving their test results (unlike Hope's Peak, Talent High School has actual homework and tests, not just practical exams).

All the characters' Free Time Events have been posted, but there will be other Side Stories, so stay tuned.

 **Daichi Fukuda**

 **Talent:** Ultimate Rock Climber

 **Birthday:** October 28 (Scorpio)

 **Height:** 168 cm (5'6")

 **Likes:** The great outdoors

 **Dislikes** : Having to memorize unimportant information

 **Hobby:** Camping and taking hikes.

* * *

 _Omake_

At Talent High School, all of us gathered around the board with the results for our latest exams posted. While I didn't consider myself terribly competitive, I had to admit I was curious about where everyone would end up on the list.

Mitamura-san was at the top of the list, and Sae was just after her. Considering that the two had been star students at their old students, their excelling here wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise, though, was the fact that I, a good but not extraordinary student, was just after them, in third place.

"Congratulations, Kaori," Sae said. "Third place is quite impressive."

I blushed and sheepishly said "Thanks, Sae." I was tempted to dismiss the compliment, and say that it wasn't all that big of an accomplishment, but I knew it would likely come off as an insult to those who tried harder for worse results.

Besides, it wasn't as though my competition was lacking, since those who placed just after me had also done fairly well. Katsura-san was a mere handful of points behind me, in fourth place, while Inoue-kun was fifth.

"Fifth, huh?" Inoue-kun said. "That's better than I expected. When I went to school in America, it was pretty obvious where everyone was on the pecking order when it came to grades, but you weren't actually ranked."

"Is that because 'everyone's a winner or some such?" Hoshino-kun said. "What a load of bullshit. I know I'm not the best here, but I don't need their validation."

Of course, Hoshino-kun's rank, seventh in his class, wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Neither was Kagamikun ranking sixth, or Kurogane-kun ranking eighth.

"Well, we do have a valedictorian, a salutatorian and an honor roll," Inoue-kun said, "and not everyone could get on them. I knew a few people who weren't very good at school, both over there and in here."

Below those three, I saw students who were struggling. Mizuhara-kun and Akasaka-san, respectively ninth and tenth, were doing decently, since while neither were honor student material, they didn't have to worry about failing. That was more than I could say for the next six.

"Figures," Tezuka-kun, who'd ranked eleventh, said upon seeing his ranking. "Leave it to the teachers to put material from the days I drew in class on the test."

"For you, Tezuka-san, that would be every day," Mitamura-san said. "Please recognize this as a wake-up call to take your studies seriously."

"I don't think you're wrong about Tezuka-san," Iwasawa-san said, "but maybe some of us are trying, but have trouble grasping the material."

On the one hand, Iwasawa-san had adjusted remarkably well to attending Talent High School. She attended class on time, every day. She got along well with her other students, and while she'd stopped calling people "Miss" and "Mr.", she'd switched to a similar level of respect by using "-san" on everyone. She looked great in her uniform, now that she could tie the tie herself, and she had some nice casual outfits. It was a shame that the same couldn't be said for her grades- she was thirteenth in our class, and had flunked Chemistry, World History and English.

"That may be true, Iwasawa-san," Mitamura-san said, "but while you... have a steep learning curve, you have worked hard in class and our tutoring sessions. Not everyone can say the same."

"Of course not, Mitamura...-san," Sugiura-san said. "When you're good enough to get the top scores in the class, there's quite a few perks that come with it, including giving your time to tutor your less fortunate peers, and looking down on them."

It wasn't too hard to guess that Sugiura-san was one of those people in question, even if I hadn't looked at the board and saw her at twelfth place. Her grades were overall lower than Iwasawa-san's were in the latter's best subjects, but at least Sugiura-san was passing all her classes, if barely.

"That's right," Sakuragi-kun, who was second-to-last, said. "The reason I can't make it to your tutoring sessions isn't because I'm lazy- it's because I'm training. Right, Fukuda?"

Fukuda-kun, who was just above Sakuragi-kun, said "Right." Both boys had a lot in common, from their poor grades to their love of working out, so I often saw them running together outside of school. By doing so, they kept in shaped, and had forged a surprisingly close friendship, so that was time well spent.

"I understand that you need to stay in shape," Mitamura-san said, "but your studies should come first."

"C'mon, Reiko-chan, cut those guys some slack," Yuuki-san said. "They've gotta be doing something right, since unlike me, they don't go to your tutoring sessions, and they're still ranked higher than me."

Considering that Yuuki-san was dead last and had failed almost every subject, that wasn't much of an accomplishment. Nevertheless, she'd made a good point, so I hoped I could use it to stop this argument in its tracks.

"Yuuki-san's right," I said. "I do appreciate that you're trying to help, Mitamura-san, and I'm sure the others agree. However, please realize that school doesn't come easily to some people."

"I understand, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said, "but I would like to let you know I was once one of 'those people.' Just as I worked my way up, I would like to help others do the same."

The discussion soon stopped, on a better note than I could have hoped for. Everyone who'd failed subjects passed their make-up exams, although Yuuki-san noted that they were oddly easy compared to the original tests. Still, it was an eye-opening look at how the seemingly perfect Ultimates had to struggle with their shortcomings, one I would not soon forget... until, of course, I forgot everything about my time at the school.


	16. All Executions

**All Executions**

 _What follows is a list of every student's execution, listed in alphabetical order, which includes killers, victims and survivors. Naturally, spoilers will follow, although I did include the mastermind, with a different execution, to avoid spoiling their identity. I also cut out the scene leading up to the first execution._

 _All executions are from Miura's POV, except for her own and Katsura's, which are from Edogawa's POV. Of course, considering that they're both similarly polite- they use last names with "-kun" on boys and "-san" on girls while calling each other by their first names- it doesn't make much of a difference._

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Akasaka-san has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Checkers Player, Kuro Akasaka's Execution: Executed_

 _Sore Loser_

Akasaka-san played checkers with Monokuma, with both players and their board set on a larger chessboard- she played red and Monokuma played black. As they played, large chess pieces moved in the background. If Akasaka-san made a wrong move, she'd be crushed to death by one of the pieces landing on her position. Monokuma, who was sitting on one of the red spaces, was safe from the danger as he played.

Of course, there was another threat to Akasaka-san's life. A noose was tied around her neck, and the other end was tied to what looked like a scale. It seemed most likely that her captured pieces would be placed onto the other scale, and when enough pieces were in place, Akasaka-san would be hoisted up and strangled to death. The obvious solution- getting up and moving- was ruled out, since both of Akasaka-san's ankles were chained to the board.

But Akasaka-san was a masterful player, and not only managed to avoid losing any of her pieces, but managed to ensure that none of them landed on the space she occupied. Eventually, Akasaka-san took all of Monokuma's pieces, winning her final game of checkers.

Monokuma then leaped up into the air and pounded the board, shattering it. All the pieces and the shards of the board fell far below, and so did Akasaka-san... until the rope around her neck stopped her, breaking her neck.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Edogawa-san has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Mystery Novelist', Sae Edogawas Execution: Executed_

 _Witch Trial_

Sensei was brought to what looked like 17th century New England, and apparently put on trial for witchcraft. A crowd of Monokumas dressed in period attire gathered to witness her end.

First, Sensei was thrown into a lake, and while she nearly drowned, she surfaced just before she could no longer hold her breath. Before her clothes were even dry, Sensei was then placed on a rack, and stretched until it seemed as though her limbs would be torn out of their sockets. She was then brought into a courtroom, and the moment she was inside, the Monokuma serving as the judge held up a "GUILTY" sign, then flipped it over to show her sentence- "DEATH!"

Finally, Sensei, her arms chained together, was led up the steps of the local gallows, to the trapdoor. The noose was placed around her neck, and once it was in place, Monokuma yanked the lever, causing the trapdoor to give way under her feet. Apparently, he didn't feel that Sensei deserved a blindfold or an opportunity to say some last words.

It would seem like a merciful end to her torment, but the drop was too short. Sensei hung there, the noose tightening around her neck as she slowly strangled to death.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Fukuda-kun has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Rock Climber, Daichi Fukuda's Execution: Executed_

 _Rocks Fall, Fukuda Dies  
_

After being pulled into the execution chamber, Fukuda-kun found himself standing on a scaffolding on the side of a cliff face. He was faced with the task of climbing to the top, a distance farther than I could calculate. It seemed to have few handholds, but the Ultimate Rock Climber showed his worth, and began scaling the cliff surprisingly well.

Soon after he started, the scaffolding fell, almost like at a hanging. Even a cursory glance was enough to reveal that the drop was far enough that Fukuda-kun wouldn't survive the impact. Shortly thereafter, the handholds that he'd used broke apart, and were no longer usable, so he couldn't even hang on for very long. His only way out was up, and so he continued climbing.

Time passed, and Fukuda-kun's bare hands began to bleed from clutching the rough stone at each hand-hold, but he kept going. Pebbles occasionally rained down on him, cutting his skin and bruising him. Despite the pain, he gritted his teeth, endured, and held on for dear life, while continuing to ascend the cliff at a quick and steady pace.

Fukuda-kun soon reached the top, grabbed on, and started to pull himself up... at which point, Monokuma activated a remote-controlled detonator, setting off a series of explosives inside the cliff. The entire cliff crumbled, taking Fukuda-kun with it. When the dust and smoke cleared, all I could see was a vast pile of rocks- Fukuda-kun's final resting place.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Hoshino-kun has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Astronomer, Sora Hoshino's Execution: Executed_

 _A Magnify-cent End_

Hoshino-kun lay on a field of dark asphalt that looked like a parking lot without any spaces marked, looking up at the stars, an artificial representation of the night sky. Suddenly, the sun began rising in that artificial sky, and the stars were no longer visible, obscured by the light of dawn.

As the sun raised up in the horizon, Monokuma, wearing a jetpack, flew up, and hoisted an incredibly large telescope lens. As the lens picked up the sun's light, Hoshino-kun, immediately recognizing the danger, began fleeing.

An intense beam of light shot out, slowly making its way toward Hoshino-kmun Hoshino-kun began running madly, with the desperate intensity of someone who'd commit murder just to return to the outside world, but the light pursued him. Light could travel over a hundred thousand miles in the blink of an eye, and the only reason it hadn't caught up with Hoshino-kun was because Monokuma hadn't aimed it at him yet.

But Monokuma eventually found his mark when Hoshino-kun slipped on a pile of oil, barely visible on the dark asphalt, and fell on his back. The beam of light quickly caught up, setting the oil ablaze- and Hoshino-kun along with it. As Hoshino-kun lay there, burning alive, an invisible trail of oil was set alight, spreading the fire to other large pools of oil. As the camera zoomed out, I recognized a pattern in the burning oil- the constellation Ursa Major.

Eventually, the flames went out, and we saw Hoshino-kun lying in the central star, reduced to a charred skeleton.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Inoue-kun has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Linguist, Shinichi Inoue's Execution: Executed_

 _Tower of Babel_

Inoue-kun pursued by Monokuma, was forced to run inside a tower that was roughly three stories tall. Once he crossed the threshold, the door shut behind him and apparently locked.

The tower was full of dangers, from saw blades to trap doors, and Inoue-kun deftly avoided each one. It took me a moment to notice, but near each trap, there was an explanation on how to avoid it, each of which was written in a foreign language.

I wondered why Inoue-kun would brave the danger, but then I noticed that there was poison gas, slowly rising from the bottom of the tower. Inoue-kun had to get to the top- and quickly- if he wanted to stay alive. Luckily for him, he was fairly quick, and managed to not only clear each trap safely, but swiftly.

At the top, Inoue-kun paused in horror as he saw a pictogram of Monokuma being struck by lighting... and moments later, a lightning bolt came out of the sky, striking down and electrocuting Inoue-kun.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Iwasawa-san has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Farm Hand, Momo Iwasawa's Execution: Executed_

 _Murder of Crows_

Iwasawa-san was crucified in a wheat field, wearing a straw hat on her head and with straw coming out of the sleeves of her shirt and the legs of her overalls. Judging from her sweat, it was too hot to work in the field... or perhaps Iwaswawa-san was just nervous.

Monokuma, standing in the field, blew a whistle, and crows descended on Iwasawa-san. pecking at her. The number of crows feeding on her rapidly grew, starting with one, then two, then four, until finally, Iwasawa-san was covered in a black, feathery mass.

As the crows pecked away at her, Iwasawa-san cried out in pain, eventually screaming, before finally going silent. Minutes later, the crows flew away, leaving nothing but a skeleton behind.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Kagami-kun has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Copycat, Sousuke Kagami's Executed: Executed_

 _Monkey See, Monkey Do_

Kagami-kun saw himself face-to-face with a doppelganger of himself that Monokuma created. After a few demonstrations, from turning his head to raising one of his hands, we could see that Kagami-kun was forced to do everything his doppelganger did.

Soon, Monokuma forced the doppelganger to begin running, and so did Kagami-kun... right over a bed of red-hot coals. Kagami-kun's feet were burned, but his doppelganger forced him to keep on running.

When it seemed as though Kagami-kun couldn't keep on going, he and his doppelganger had to climb a wall. As usual, the doppelganger had an easier time, since Kagami-kun's wall was rough.

The wall was quite high, and at the top, Kagami-kun's doppelganger let itself fall, forcing the real one to do so as well. Some Monokumas pulled up a soft bed to cushion the doppelganger's fall... while a trapdoor opened beneath the real Kagami-kun, revealing a pit full of spikes.

Kagami-kun then fell into the pit, turning his body into a pincushion and staining the spikes red with his blood.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Katsura-san has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Saleswoman, Komaki Katsura's Execution: Executed_

 _A Bid For Justice_

Katsura-san stood on the stage in an auction hall. Her wrists and ankles were manacled, making it clear that she wasn't the auctioneer or a bidder, but the item on sale . A crowd of Monokumas made insultingly small bids on her, starting with five yen and going up five yen at a time. Every time, the bidders threw several coins at Katsura-san. By themselves, none of them were likely to kill her, but each impact was painful, cutting her skin open.

Eventually, the auctioneer got a winning bid of one nonemdecillion yen, dwarfing the previous bid of 200 yen. Monokuma then slammed his gavel, causing a giant one to slam down... right on top of Katsura-san. When it raised, I saw Katsura-san's remains, little more than a bloody smear, beneath where it had landed. The moment her life ended... so did my nightmare.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Kurogane-kun has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Shogi Player, Shiro Kurogane's Execution: Executed_

 _A "Chance" To Win._

Kurogane-kun played shogi against Monokuma. Winning the game, even a timed match, was an easy task for Kurogane-kun, but it wasn't enough to earn his freedom.

Each time one of the two players lost, they had to take turns with Russian Roulette. Monokuma was lucky enough to avoid dying each time, but it would only be a matter of time before the bullet reached the chamber.

Eventually, the sixth game began, and suddenly, Kurogane-kun found his hands pinned to the table, Unable to move his hands, Kurogane-kun forfeited his move... and lost the game. Monokuma then pointed the gun at Kurogane-kun's head and pulled the trigger. A hot piece of metal sped through his skull, blowing his brains out.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Mitamura-san has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Proofreader, Reiko Mitamura's Execution: Executed_

 _Even Monokuma Makes Mistakes In Writing_

Mitamura-san was pinned to a large white wall, with metal restraints on her wrists and ankles keeping her in a crucified position. Metal spikes were driven through the palms of her hands and both her feet, so she was undoubtedly in terrible pain as she was suspended.

Monokuma used a large paintbrush to carve out the kanji for her name, which was written in red. Each stroke barely missed her, but Mitamura-san, her face pale and sweaty, knew Monokuma was only delaying the inevitable.

Finally, as a last stroke, Monokuma picked up the utensil, aimed carefully, and threw it. It soared through the air and reached its target- Mitamura-san's heart. Blood poured from the wound and Mitamura-san's mouth, soaking her otherwise immaculate uniform and dripping down the kanji for her name.

Before long, the blood flow stopped, and Mitamura-san's body went still. She'd almost certainly bled to death by this point, but Monokuma wasn't done with her just yet.

As a final insult, Monokuma took out a large stamp, and rammed it into Mitamura-san's body. Her corpse was reduced to a fine red puddle, at which point Monokuma slammed ithe stamp into the wall again, creating a red circle with a blank space for the kanji for "Perfect" as one final mockery of Mitamura-san.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Miura-san has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Beginner's Luck: Kaori Miura's Execution: Executed_

 _Russian Roulette_

Miura-san was strapped to a chair in a small room, and Monokuma, standing on a stool, pointed a revolver at her head. Monokuma placed a single round into the revolver, spun the cylinder around, then placed it in the gun. I knew how well the game worked, and that considering the nature of this punishment, Miura-san's death was inevitable.

Despite my predictions, when Monokuma pulled the trigger the first time, he came up on an empty chamber, so the cylinder rotated to the next chamber. He did so a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth time, each time increasing the odds of getting to the bullet. Of course, as long as Monokuma didn't spin the cylinder again, he would eventually get to the chamber that had the bullet.

After five pulls of the trigger, that happened, and Monokuma prepared to pull the trigger. I forced myself to watch... then saw the gun jam. Apparently, Miura-san's talent aided her, even in a game she'd never played before, one that was out of her control.

Of course, Monokuma had a backup plan. Several Gatling guns came out of the ceiling and walls, the start of a so-called "hard mode," and aimed at Miura-san. The guns took a few seconds to sped up, then began firing at Miura-san. Thousands of bullets hit Miura-san every second, tearing her body apart. By the time the guns ran out of ammunition, the floor was littered with bullet casings, fragments of the chair, and Miura-san's almost liquefied remains.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Mizuhara-kun has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Fisherman, Minato Mizuhara's Execution: Executed_

 _The Deadliest Catch_

Mizuhara-kun was pierced through the abdomen with a hook and lowered headfirst into a large body of water, with Monokuma holding the reel of a giant fishing rod. Mizuhara-kun's wound bled, but since the hook hadn't pierced any vital organs, Mizuhara-kun would live... for now.

As Mizuhara-kun desperately held his breath, piranhas swarmed him, biting into him and tearing away at his flesh. Monokuma had gotten a bite, but apparently, he wasn't satisfied with it, and waited for a bigger catch.

Soon, the catch came. A fish that looked like a giant shark swam up from the depths, then swallowed Mizuhara-kun, the piranhas, the hook and part of the line whole before disappearing.

Monokuma then reeled in his line, oddly disappointed with the outcome.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Sakuragi-kun has been found guilty.**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Sprinter, Akito Sakuragi's Execution: Executed  
_

 _Running Man_

Sakuragi-kun found himself on a long, narrow track that was bordered with a chain link fence. Behind him, Monokuma sat at the controls of a large vehicle that looked like a giant steamroller, one that was wide enough to cover most of the track, and held a starting gun. Sakuragi-kun needed only a glance behind him to understand the situation, and assumed a starting position. When Monokuma fired the gun, Sakuragi-kun began sprinting, seemingly at a greater speed than was humanly possible.

After giving Sakuragi-kun a second's head start, Monokuma started up the steamroller and chased after him. The steamroller moved surprisingly quickly, and perfectly matched Sakuragi-kun's pace at his fastest. If he slowed down for any reason, or tried to climb the fence, it would be all over for him.

But Sakuragi-kun kept running for his life, even though the course's length seemed infinite, while his stamina was finite- as a sprinter, he clearly specialized in speed, rather than endurance. He was sweating and as red as a tomato, but he kept on going, knowing that continuing might kill him, but so would stopping.

He made it a long way, but finally succumbed, half tripping and half collapsing due to exhaustion. Before he even hit the ground, the steamroller overtook him, and he disappeared beneath its rollers as it passed over him, smeared with his blood.

A part of me wished that life was like a cartoon, and he'd have been flattened as much as a piece of paper, but this was not to be. As the steamroller passed over, we saw his remains, bloody and mangled beyond all recognition. The truth was harsh and undeniable- Sakuragi-kun was dead, and he would not be the first or last to die in this killing game.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Sugiura-san has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Poisoner, Anzu Sugiura's Execution: Executed_

 _Chef's Surprise_

Sugiura-san was seated at a table in a fancy restaurant, with her ankles bound together and her hands cuffed behind the back of the chair.

Monokuma arrived, dressed similarly to a waiter, and set down a tray with a covered dish and a glass of what looked like wine. He picked up the cover to the platter and threw it aside... revealing a plate full of snakes, scorpions, bees and wasps. As soon as the cover was lifted, the poisonous insects, arachnids and reptiles swarmed over Sugiura-san, biting and stinging her repeatedly.

Sugiura-san's face contorted in agony until Monokuma opened her mouth and poured in the glass of "wine," which I suspected was actually poison. He then grabbed a fork and forced her to eat the dish below the various creatures, which looked like improperly prepared fugu. He shoved in forkfuls so quickly she had trouble swallowing. Considering the various poisons that were flowing through her veins, perhaps choking to death would have been a merciful way to go.

As the poisons coursed through her body, Sugiura-san writhed in agony, vomited all over herself and finally expired.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Tezuka-kun has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Abstract Artist, Yusuke Tezuka's Execution: Executed_

 _Objet d'art_

Tezuka-kun sat on a stool in an artist's studio. He was apparently waiting for Monokuma, who was clad in a beret and an apron, to paint him. There was what looked like a canvas beneath the stool.

Instead of drawing Tezuka-kun, Monokuma took out a chisel and other sculpting tools, cutting into and stabbing Tezuka-kun, in an attempt to "sculpt" him into a statue. With each movement, Monokuma ripped out a chunk of Tezuka-kun's flesh, and opened yet another bloody wound.

By the end of it all, Tezuka-kun was nothing more than a bloody spray. Monokuma, covered in gore, splattered Tezuka-kun's remains all over the canvas at Tezuka-kun's feet.

Monokuma then framed his final work, and proudly hung it on the wall, placing a blue ribbon on it.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Yuuki-san has been found guilty**

 **Time for the punishment!**

* * *

 _The Ultimate Cheerleader, Ami Yuukis Execution: Executed_

 _Team Spirit_

Yuuki-san stood at one end of a football field as two teams of robotic football players with Monokuma heads faced each other, one of which had Yuuki-san's colors. It was clear that if the opposing team reached the end of the field, Yuuki-san would be trampled. Judging from the scoreboard, the score was tied and there were only a few minutes left in the game, so the next touchdown would decide things.

Yuuki-san, however, made the most of her situation and began a cheer routine, hoping to raise the spirits of "her" team even though they probably didn't have feelings.

In any case, Yuuki-san's strategy worked, or at the very least, things turned out in her favor. Her team managed to rush all the way to the opposite end of the field, unopposed, and made a touchdown.

At that point, the spectators in the stadium, all of whom had Monokuma heads and wore the opposing team's colors, started screaming in anger and rushed the field. All of them converged on Yuuki-san and tore her limb from limb.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So there you have it- the list of all executions, regardless of the individuals' fate in the fic. It was a bit difficult to come up with executions for people whose talents didn't naturally inspire them, but I managed. Mizuhara's execution is probably my favorite out of all the unused ones.

Next up is a one-shot showing what would have happened if the mastermind had been killed first.


	17. First Blood

**First Blood**

 _Spoiler Alert: Chapter I Victim, Chapter I Culprit, Mastermind's Identity_

Throughout the killing game, I had to wonder- what would have happened if the mastermind had ended up being the first casualty? What if the killing game had ended almost as soon as it started?

Let's go all the way back to my third evening in the school. Back then, the sixteen of us were still trying to learn more about the school and get to know each other better. While we didn't know enough to trust each other, we also didn't have any obvious suspects for the mastermind. I was on at least decent terms with my classmates, with two exceptions- Hoshino-kun, who was rude to virtually everyone, and Kurogane-kun, who had a grudge against me for defeating me in a shogi match. I tried to apologize to Kurogane-kun, but he rejected my attempt and stormed off.

Around 9:30 PM that evening, Sae- or Sensei, as I called her back then- and I were in the girls' bathroom when we heard a loud crash, then someone fleeing the scene. After a moment, we went inside the girls' bathroom and discovered the body of the first murder victim. We took the opportunity to investigate the scene before Fukuda-kun arrived, triggering the Body Discovery Announcement and bringing everyone else here.

But what if the victim was the mastermind, not Kurogane-kun?

* * *

The bathroom door opened behind us. We saw Kurogane-kun, who was most likely here for the same reason I was in the girls' bathroom minutes ago.

"You again, Miura?" Kurogane-kun said. "Are you so desperate to talk to me that you'd go into the wrong bathroom?"

"This isn't the time for that, Kurogane-kun!" I said. "Don't touch the body or anything else or you'll contaminate the crime scene!"

"Very funny," Kurogane-kun said. "Now if you'll just get out of my wa-"

Kurogane-kun then noticed Kagami-kun's body and froze in his tracks. At that point, the monitor in the hall came on, and I saw Monokuma on it.

"A body has been discovered! After a short period of investigation, we will hold a class trial!"

The monitor then shut off.

"So, it looks like someone went ahead and committed murder," Kurogane-kun said. "The only question is- who?"

"Not either of us," I said. "Sensei and I were together until we heard a loud crash at 9:30, then we ran over to investigate. Where were you?"

"I was taking a walk, trying to get away from a certain someone, when I wandered into the bathroom," Kurogane-kun said. "I know I don't have an alibi, but I'm not the culprit."

I paused to think for a moment. While returning to the scene of the crime was classic suspect behavior, I didn't have any proof that Kurogane-kun was guilty.

"Could you please show Miura-san and I your shoes?" Sensei said. "We think the culprit may have gotten blood on theirs."

"All right," Kurogane-kun said, "but only if you two do the same, deal?"

We nodded and complied. None of us had gotten blood on our shoes, and our shoe prints didn't match the footprints, so the three of us were probably in the clear.

"Thank you," Sensei said. "I personally suspect that the culprit got blood on their- or perhaps _his-_ shoes, and by examining the prints of everyone's shoes, we can find the culprit."

"Right," Kurogane-kun said. "But you do know that 'Miura' is written in Kagami's blood, don't you?"

"It is," Sensei said, "but it's an overly obvious clue. From all indications, Kurogane-kun was attacked from behind, so even _if_ Miura-san had killed him, he couldn't have seen her do it."

"If you say so," Kurogane-kun said.

Within minutes, the rest of the class arrived, and once everyone was there, Monokuma appeared.

"It looks like everyone's found the body," Monokuma said, "so this would ordinarily be where I tell you to begin the investigation to find out who killed Kagami-kun, so you can get ready for the class trial."

"It would be?" I said. "Are you saying that something else will happen?"

Monokuma let off a "Puhuhuhuhu!"

"I've got some great news for you bastards," Monokuma said. "Kagami-kun was the mastermind, so by killing him, you've earned yourselves a ticket out of here."

"Seriously?" Sakuragi-kun said. "All of us get to go home?"

"Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma said. "I didn't say _that_. But yes, you do get to leave, although I can't guarantee how happy you'll be with that. Your prize for winning is the Master Control, which will unlock the front door. Here, catch!"

Monokuma produced the Master Control and tossed it to Mitamura-san, who deftly caught it.

"Anyway, congratulations on winning the killing game," Monokuma said. "Happy trails, and remember- don't blame me if you end up regretting it. Ciao!"

Monokuma then disappeared and we stood there in silence for a moment.

"I don't believe it," Sakuragi-kun said. "Kagami really was the mastermind."

The rest of us turned to him and looked at him. As relieved as we were that the killing game had apparently ended almost as soon as it had started, Sakuragi-kun seemed a bit _too_ relieved.

"Is something wrong, Sakuragi-kun?" I said. "You've been acting oddly ever since Monokuma made his announcement."

"You really think it's 'odd' to be happy about this?" Sakuragi-kun said. "I mean, who would've thought that Monokuma would let us go, just like that?"

"He did promise to let us go if we killed the mastermind," Sensei said. "Perhaps you weren't surprised by that, but by _Kagami-kun_ being the mastermind?"

At this point, the only real basis we had for suspecting Kagami-kun was the fact that he didn't remember his talent, but given that our memories had been erased, it was easy to conclude that his memory of his talent had been, too. Sakuragi-kun thus had no way of knowing that Kagami-kun was behind the killing game, so there was only one explanation for his reaction to Monokuma's announcement.

"That's possible, Sensei," I said. "I'm going out on a limb here, Sakuragi-kun, but is it possible that _you_ killed Kagami-kun?"

Several others stared at him. Sakuragi-kun began sweating more than he should for an air-conditioned bathroom.

"I... I did," Sakuragi-kun said. "I was losing my mind being trapped in here for so long, and I had to get out. I was planning on killing Kurogane, but then I saw Kagami come in and decided to kill him while no one was watching."

Kurogane-kun glared at Sakuragi-kun.

"So in other words, _I_ was your target?" Kurogane-kun said.

"W-Well, I saw that you and Miura didn't get along," Sakuragi-kun said, "so I thought I could kill you and frame her for the murder."

I shook my head.

"Kurogane-kun and I... do have our differences," I said, "but the last time I spoke with him, I'd tried to apologize so we could get along. If anything, I'm not so desperate to kill him that I'd go into the wrong bathroom."

"Most people wouldn't just kill someone unless they had a reason for it," Mizuhara-kun said, "but the prospect of getting out of here's pretty tempting. Because of that, I don't think you can blame anyone for suspecting that you might have done it."

I nodded. Since I'd only just met everyone else here, it would be difficult to prove my innocence without a sound argument backed by evidence.

"In any case," Katsura-san said, "as a result of Sakuragi-kun's actions, the mastermind is dead and we're free to go. All things considered, it's probably the 'best' possible outcome to this killing game."

"But one of us ended up committing murder, anyway," Akasaka-san said. "I can't call this a 'good' outcome."

Katsura-san nodded solemnly, not disagreeing with Akasaka-san.

"M-Me neither," Sakuragi-kun said. "But what do you want me to do? Just stay here forever, or until someone _else_ commits murder?"

Mitamura-san let out a sigh.

"So in the end, you gave in to Monokuma-san's temptation, and committed murder," Mitamura-san said, "and if Kagami-san had not been the mastermind, all of our lives would have been at risk in the class trial. Your selfishness and disregard for our safety is appalling."

Hoshino-kun shook his head.

"I'm not going to defend Sakuragi," Hoshino-kun said, "since _I_ might've been the unlucky schmuck he decided to kill, but let's be honest here. If Sakuragi hadn't killed Kagami, most of us would have just sat on our asses, futilely looking for a way out and waiting for the rest of us to snap and kill someone. Sure, you can hate Sakuragi if you want, but you're probably grateful that he did what most of you don't have the guts to do and got lucky, aren't you? Even if he didn't, he'd be the only other person who'd have to die."

Hoshino-kun's remarks were met with silence. Even Mitamura-san had no retort for that. Finally, Yuuki-san spoke.

"C'mon, Sora-kun, Reiko-chan," Yuuki-san said. "I get what you guys are saying, but you're missing something way more important- like Monokuma said, we can finally get out of here! We don't have to worry about killing each other anymore!"

"She's right," Tezuka-kun said. "Let's get moving."

We exited the bathroom, and headed to the front door.

* * *

About a minute later, the fifteen of us stood before the school's front door, with Mitamura-san holding the Master Control.

"There are still many things I do not understand," Mitamura-san said, "from why we were trapped in here to how and why Kagami-san became responsible for our predicament. Still, I must say that like Yuuki-san, I am glad to leave this place."

"Strange as it may sound, I actually agree with you for once," Hoshino-kun said.

I pulled Sensei aside. At this point, we were still relative strangers, but it was entirely likely that I would never see her or any of the others again unless I did something.

"Is something wrong, Miura-san?" Sensei said.

"You could say that, Sensei," I said. "I'm glad to leave here, but I don't want to just lose touch with everyone I met here, least of all you."

"Then we should give each other our contact information," Sensei said, "so that we can stay in touch once we leave. Since my cell phone is also missing, here's my home phone number."

Sensei took a pad of paper and handed it to me, writing down her number.

"Feel free to call that number if you'd like to talk," Sensei said. "Of course, if my father answers, he might get somewhat confused if you ask for 'Sensei.'"

I chuckled. We weren't close enough for first names or omitting honorifics, but the least I could do was to start treating my favorite author as an equal, and possibly one day, as a friend.

"Point taken, _Edogawa-san_ ," I said. "I'll be sure to call once everything settles down and I'm back home."

"It's time," Mitamura-san said. "Are you ready, everyone?"

Some of our classmates nodded, others said "Yes" or "Yeah," and everyone stood in a line, facing the door. As Mitamura-san activated the Master Control, the door slowly opened...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This side story looks at what would've happened if Sakuragi had killed Kagami instead of Kurogane.

It's named for V3's first motive, in which anyone who commits murder is free to go, as well as being a reference to how, if the mastermind had been killed, the killing game would have ended as soon as it started.

Next up is the April Fool's Day chapter, followed by School Mode.


	18. The Talent Show: Our Lie In April

**The Talent Show: Our Lie In April**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Survivors' names._

I sat with the other three survivors of the killing game in comfortable chairs in what looked like a recording studio, broadcasting to an unknown audience. All this was fairly hard to grasp, but we were reassured that once the show ended, we'd forget everything that happened here. As for our current memories, we only remembered everything up to when I opened the door to the school. Apparently, we were here for a very different kind of show, a talk show of sorts.

In advance of the broadcast, I'd received two documents. One was a brief handout explaining the purpose of the show. The other was a sealed manila envelope addressed to me, with an attached note asking me not to open it until the broadcast started.

"Hello, everyone," I said. "I'm Kaori Miura, and this is the first episode of The Talent Show. I've been told that there are... certain people watching the killing game, and this program exists to provide them information."

"Certain people?" Inoue-kun said. "Do you mean the members of the public who watched the Talent High School and Hope's Peak killing games on TV?"

"Apparently not," I said. "They did watch what happened in Talent High School, and have probably heard about Hope's Peak, too, but they don't live here."

"But it is a broadcast, isn't it?" Sae said. "If so, then we should probably wear suits and use formal speech on each other, shouldn't we?"

I shook my head.

"I've been told that we should just treat each other like we always do, Sae," I said, "the reason being that the way we interact with each other says a lot about our personalities. The fact that we can treat each other professionally when necessary is significant, but for now, we should just be ourselves."

"That's good to hear, Kaori," Sae said. "I'm glad it's at least somewhat relaxed."

I nodded. Depending on what kind of episode the next was, things might get stricter in the future, but for now, I agreed with Sae.

I then cleared my throat and got down to business.

"Anyway, today, I'm here with my schoolmates to share an important announcement," I said. "The contents are here in this folder, but I was told not to open them until the start of the show. Since the show's started... here goes."

As my classmates waited with bated breath, I then opened the folder and retrieved a stack of paper.

"Let's see..." I said. "It's about 'Where Talent Goes To Die II: Return to Talent High School: Monokuma's Revenge: The Second Coming'. Like the original, it's a killing game that pits 16 Ultimate students against each other, but it takes place in an island resort, rather than inside a school."

"Lucky bastards," Tezuka-kun said. "Don't get me wrong, it sucks that other people besides us and the guys from Hope's Peak have to take part in a killing game, but that sounds like a hell of a lot better place to be stuck for weeks on end."

"Maybe, Tezuka-kun," Sae said, "but I do have to wonder how they get breathable air after the Tragedy."

I quickly skimmed through the document and shook my head.

"It doesn't say," I said. "What I just told you is all the details they have for the plot- there isn't anything about the motives or the murders."

I then flipped through the material I'd been given.

"Next is the Cast section," I said. "The first three entries are for 'Returning Characters'- namely, Inoue-kun, Tezuka-kun and I. Virtually everything that's written about here is what we already know about each other."

"What about me?" Sae said.

"I'm sorry, Sae," I said, "but it seems you won't be coming back this time, for reasons that they say have nothing to do with the woman who plays you asking for a raise. You'll be replaced by **Haruka** **Higashizawa** , the **Ultimate Manga Artist**. She's even better at solving mysteries than even Kirigiri-san is, and I fall in love with her at first sight."

Sae groaned, clearly recalling how the file we'd read had revealed that Kirigiri-san was the Ultimate Detective. While we looked like amateurs compared to Kirigiri-san, it was completely unbelievable that there was someone our age who was so much better than _her_.

"Being left out of the next killing game isn't such a bad thing," Sae said, "and I could live with the idea of you falling in love with someone else as long as both of you are happy. I just wish my replacement wasn't such a Mary Sue."

"Me too, Sae," I said. "That said, the cast list includes four of the other newcomers."

I took a look through the list.

"First up is **Kanako Shibuya** , the **Ultimate A Cappella Singer** ," I said, "an interesting character who's the first to die."

"Well, _someone_ has to," Tezuka-kun said. "Of course, even though I didn't like Kurogane, he deserved better than to get killed right at the get-go like that."

I was half expecting one of my classmates to complain about spoilers, but no one did. Evidently, they weren't interested enough in this to care about being surprised.

"Next is **Akihiko Hideyoshi,** the **Ultimate Bowler** ," I said. "Apparently, his schtick is making off-color jokes and swearing a lot."

"It sounds as though a character like that would wear out his welcome before long," Sae said. "How long does he stay around?"

"It doesn't say," I said, "but apparently he survives longer than Shibuya-san."

"Ah," Sae said. "Personally, while I can see that some people might resort to making their characters one-note, I find that such characters get stale after a while."

I nodded. Sae was excellent at characterization, and her characters- from the murder victims to the culprits to those who solve the cases- were praised as being complex, believable and human. Perhaps whoever came up with this should have consulted her.

"Next is, **Lillian Lloyd** , the **Ultimate Telemarketer** ," I said, "the standard foreigner. She's a fairly interesting character, but a lot of her depth comes if you do her Free Time Events."

"That makes sense," Sae said. "A lot of people may not seem all that appealing unless you take the time to get to know them."

"True," I said. "I hope I pronounced Lloyd-san's name correctly."

Inoue-kun nodded reassuringly.

"By the way, here's a bit of trivia about myself," Inoue-kun said. "My mom wanted to give me the Western name 'Ray,' spelled R-A-Y, but my dad and his parents wanted to give me a Japanese name so I'd fit in better. My mom went along with it, although she did point out that since it sounded like 'Rei,' it wouldn't be too much of a stretch."

"Oh, a bit like 'Reiko,' Mitamura-san's first name?" I said.

"That's right," Inoue-kun said. "Mom also said that since most people would call me by my last name in Japan, it wouldn't matter as much if I had a foreign first name."

"True," I said. "I'll be honest; apart from Sae, I'm not 100 percent confident in my ability to remember my classmates' first names. I only really learned them because Yuuki-san called everyone by their first names."

"Well, you can call me by mine if you want," Inoue-kun said. "After all, you're the only one who doesn't do so now."

"Certainly, Shinichi-kun," I said "Of course, you'll probably have to ask me again once we're out."

Shinichi-kun nodded.

"But enough about that," I said. "The last of the students that are being introduced at this point is **Kiyomi Ishizawa,** the **Ultimate Moral Compass**. According to her, she is 'in no way a ripoff of Kiyotaka Ishimaru from the first game.'"

"The name does sound similar," Sae said. "We have heard of Ishimaru-kun before, haven't we?"

"We have," I said. "According to the unabridged version of the document I found, he was the self-appointed leader of the students in the Hope's Peak killing school life, although no one seemed to actually consider him as such. He was the third student to be murdered, as Celestia Ludenberg manipulated Hifumi Yamada into killing him, before killing Yamada-kun herself."

"Damn, that sucks," Tezuka-kun said. "He sounds kind of like Mitamura, though."

"Apparently so," I said, "but while Ishimaru-kun wasn't nearly as respected, he was passionate, emotional, and honestly believed in what he was preaching. He seems like he was an upstanding young man, so his death was a tragedy."

Once again, I was reminded of one major reason why the killing games were so tragic- so many young and promising lives were snuffed out so senselessly. I didn't know these students, but I hoped that as many of them as possible would escape from the killing game.

"That's it for the students," I said. "Next up are the game modes that you'll take part in for the class trials."

The others looked a bit skeptical, but decided to hear me out.

"Apparently, the Nonstop Debates are coming back," I said, "both the normal and the Mass Panic versions, as well as the Rebuttal Showdown. Since the document mentions that refuting people's arguments with evidence is the bread and butter of the series, that makes sense."

The others nodded. Given our experience with class trials, particularly using evidence to refute other people's arguments or build our own, it wasn't too hard to imagine the nonstop debates.

"Next up is Hangman's Gambit," I said. "They changed the name to 'Perfect Hangman's Gambit,' which is a misnomer, since they made it even more annoying. This time, you don't take damage if you get a wrong letter, but you can't even see which letters are which until you shoot them."

"It's not as bad as 'regular' Hangman, though," Shinichi-kun said. "Every time you make a mistake, they add another body part, and when there's a full stick figure hanging from the gallows, you lose."

I shuddered. While I would have preferred being hanged to any of Monokuma's more exotic and grotesque punishments, the thought of the noose breaking my neck, or strangling me if I wasn't lucky, was a chilling one. Because of my experience in the killing game, I started to wonder if the death penalty was a fair or civilized punishment, even for murderers.

"Psyche Taxi has been replaced by a game called 'Train of Thought,'" I said. "You control a mine cart, and you speed down the tracks, removing obstacles and setting the crossings so that the train will go in the correct direction. If you make a mistake, let the train hit an obstacle, or go the wrong way, you'll have to start over from the last checkpoint."

"Yeesh," Tezuka-kun said "And I thought FDR:VR was too hard for me."

I considered holding a video game tournament for myself and my friends, but since I was the only one with significant experience, they'd probably think I'd planned it to humiliate them.

"Mind Mine's been replaced," I said, "and the new version is a game called 'Picture Perfect.' It's like one of those memory match games, in which you have to flip over two of the same tile, and when you do, you clear some of the board. You have to clear enough tiles in order to pick out the picture you want."

"That sounds reasonably interesting," Sae said, "although it could go either way. What's next."

"The Closing Argument's back, with some minor quality of life fixes," I said, "and the same goes for Argument Armament. That's all for the mini-games."

The others simply nodded.

"There doesn't seem to be anything else in the document," I said. "They expect to come out with the game in early 20020."

"Wow, that's not for a while," Shinichi-kun said. "What's the date in reality?"

"The start of April 2019," I said. "Why?"

Shinichi-kun's eyes went wide.

"I realized something," Shinichi-kun said. "First, and somewhat obviously, the release date is clearly a fake if it's eighteen millennia from now. I wondered if the date was closer to that point, but apparently not."

"And the other point?" I said.

"It's April Fool's Day," Shinichi-kun said, "so all this was nothing more than a long practical joke on us."

"Ah," I said. "I always thought something was off about this, but I didn't know the real reason."

I then picked out the last paper.

"It looks like it's as you said," I said. "This was all an April Fool's Day prank. However, it does say that there will be a sequel coming out, although it doesn't say when."

"So... is it actually real this time?" Tezuka-kun said.

I nodded grimly. I'd hoped that there would never be another killing game like the one we experienced, since even the killing school life at Hope's Peak was one killing game too many.

"Apparently," I said. "So is the fact that we'll have a guest coming- Akira Azuki, who's the Ultimate Actress and our senpai, as well as the new protagonist in the actual sequel- and I get to interview her."

"You seem like you're looking forward to it," Sae said.

"I am, Sae," I said. "While I hoped no one else would have to go through what we and the students of Hope's Peak did, I wanted to meet a person in my position, learn more about that person and give them advice I wished I'd gotten."

The others nodded. Nothing we'd experienced before- from what we'd learned in school to the talents we'd honed- had prepared us for what we'd experienced in the killing game.

"That's all for now," I said. "I will see you again after the commercial break."

* * *

After the "commercial break" ended, we resumed our show. My three classmates stepped aside to allow me a one-on-one interview with Azuki-senpai.

"Without further, ado, let's proceed to the interview," I said. "Please welcome our guest, Akira Azuki, the Ultimate Actress."

Azuki-senpai sat in a chair across from me She was a somewhat tall and short-haired girl who wore a white button-down shirt that wasn't tucked into her gray trousers.

"Thank you very much for coming, Azuki-senpai," I said. "My name is Kaori Miura, and I'm your kouhai from Talent High School."

"Thanks for having me, Miura," Azuki-senpai said. "So I suppose you've got some questions for me, don't you?'

Azuki-senpai's tone was casual and fairly blunt. I personally didn't mind, but I couldn't help but worry that some people might be offended and demand more respect. Perhaps Mitamura-san would be one of them, if not for the fact that she'd think it was rude to demand respect from her senpai.

"I do, senpai," I said, "but this goes both ways. Once I'm finished, please feel free to ask me your questions."

"All right," Azuki-senpai said. "If you're going first... shoot."

"My first question is about your talent," I said. "How did you get started as the Ultimate Actress?"

"I took part in a few plays in elementary school," Azuki-senpai said. "They noticed I had talent, so I did some voice acting and live action roles over the years, from TV shows to movies. I ended up getting famous, enough so that Talent High School asked me to come to their school."

"Out of everything you worked on, do you have a favorite?" I said.

"Surprisingly enough, a toss up between my middle school's productions of Julius Caesar and Hamlet," Azuki-senpai said. "In the past few centuries, we haven't been able to make any plays or TV shows that have surpassed the Bard's work. My only hope is that one day, I'll get to work on something of a similar caliber."

I nodded in understanding. It was a bit surprising that Azuki-senpai's favorite work was the humblest in scale, but it went to show how seriously she took the medium.

"How do you feel about getting into Talent High School?" I said.

"It's hard to say," Azuki-senpai said. "It's great that they think I'm the best actress in my generation, and this school does seem like it'd be a good opportunity, but I dunno about getting chosen to be the best in my field. They had a veteran actress, a director and the headmistress evaluate my work."

"What do you think about rumors that Talent High School plays favorites with its administrators' children?" I said.

"If they're true, it wouldn't surprise me," Azuki-senpai said. "I mean, if you put together a hand-picked group and have them make the decisions to admit or reject students on some subjective quality like talent, then it's pretty damn easy to let the top brass' kids in."

As cynical as Azuki-senpai's reply was, it wasn't hard to see where she was coming from. In hindsight, Talent High School's self-serving raison d'etre seemed all too obvious, so I was ashamed that I only realized it when I saw a document spell it out.

"I'm curious about your uniform," I said. "Is it for your old school?"

"It is," Azuki-senpai said. "It's a coed high school. It isn't super strict, so they're willing to let me take time off for my acting as long as I keep up with my studies... if only so they can say that a famous actor is a graduate... which still applies if I transfer to Talent High School."

That was easy enough to understand. Schools were all about students going on to bigger and better things, and they derived a certain amount of pride from when those things were especially big and good.

"I see," I said. "Would the uniform you're wearing happen to be the boys' uniform?"

"Yeah," Azuki-senpai said. "The dress code isn't all that well enforced, so it's almost like we don't have a uniform. It's a good thing, too, since I like wearing casual clothes rather than uniforms, and pants rather than skirts."

I nodded.

"When it comes to romance, I'm curious about something," I said. "Do you have a 'type'?"

"Let's see..." Azuki-senpai said. "I'm heterosexual, if that's what you're asking. Any guy who wants to become my boyfriend would have to, at minimum, be able to name something appealing about me apart from my looks or my being an actress."

"Fair enough," I said. "My girlfriend's an excellent writer, a star student at her old school, and incredibly good looking, but I only fell in love with her after getting more of an understanding of her as a person."

"Good for you," Azuki-senpai said. "As for me, I'm willing to take the time to get to know and develop a connection with my boyfriend, assuming he's willing to do the same."

I nodded, then moved on to the most difficult question.

"I have a hypothetical situation for you," I said. "You are trapped with fifteen other students inside a school, none of whom you've known for more than a few days. One of those fifteen kills another student. You are told that unless you find the murderer, that person will escape from the school, at which point the other fourteen students, you included, will be executed. If you find the murderer, that person will be executed, and you and the other fourteen students will be allowed to continue living, at least until the next murder. What do you do?"

"What else?" Azuki-senpai said, without missing a beat. "Obviously, I have to find out who the killer is. If the scumbag's willing to let us die to get out of here, then it's only fair to let them die so that the rest of us can live."

I paused for a moment, to register Azuki-senpai's answer before moving on to the next question.

"Going off that, I have another question," I said. "Let us say that you are in the killing game, and by killing the mastermind, you could enable everyone else to escape. Would you do it?"

"Of course," Azuki-senpai said. "The only problem's finding out who that is."'

I sighed, disappointed. Some would see the hope that we could get through the killing game without anyone dying as naïve, but while that was a fair observation, there was even greater naivete in those like Azuki-senpai who had such a cavalier attitude toward letting people die. It was possible that Azuki-senpai was somewhat callous by nature, but it was more likely that she had yet to realize what it meant to execute someone in Monokuma's game.

"Something wrong, Miura?" Azuki-senpai said.

"Not exactly, senpai," I said. "I may disagree with you, but I think it's because you haven't experienced the killing game for yourself."

Azuki-senpai simply nodded, unwilling to give a rebuttal, or at least unable to think of one.

"I think I'm done asking questions," I said, "so now it's your turn, Azuki-senpai."

Azuki-senpai paused for a moment, then apparently decided to start with a relatively easy question.

"I've got a question for you," Azuki-senpai said. "Would you be this polite with me if we were switched around, and I was the kouhai instead?"

I paused to think for a moment.

"In that case, I wouldn't call you 'senpai,'" I said, "but since we don't know each other well, I would be fairly formal with you, calling you 'Azuki-san' instead. Don't take it personally if I sound distant- I'm just trying to be polite."

"Ah, gotcha," Azuki-senpai said. "I'm pretty sure you can tell by now, but I'm not the type to lick people's boots unless they're a bunch of big-shots."

"I merely think of it as showing common courtesy, senpai," I said, "something I practice without expecting it to be returned."

Azuki-senpai shrugged. I'd hoped to avoid inadvertently implying that I was judging her, but luckily for me, she moved on to her next question.

"Next up, your uniform," Azuki-senpai said. "You really seem like you take the dress code seriously, don't you?"

"So does my school," I said. "A loosely tied tie, an unbuttoned shirt or blazer, or an overly short skirt can earn you a reprimand from the faculty or even get you sent home to change. To be blunt, if you attended my school, you wouldn't get away with wearing pants, even if you also wore the shirt, blazer and tie properly."

"Ouch," Azuki-senpai said. "That sounds kind of harsh."

I was tempted to say no, but while my school wasn't especially strict, I did sympathize with Azuki-senpai.

"I know where you're coming from," I said. "That said, I've found that I've gotten used to wearing clothes like these, and actually find them fairly comfortable. If I get an office job someday, I might even wear a tie with my skirt suit."

Azuki-senpai rolled her eyes.

"I was going to ask about if you had a type," Azuki-senpai said, "but you mentioned you had a girlfriend, didn't you?"

"I did," I said. "We hit it off fairly well, but it took me some time to realize that I was a lesbian, and even longer to realize I was in love with Sae. Perhaps you may have a similar experience when and if you find a boy you come to love."

"Maybe," Azuki-senpai said. "I sure as hell don't believe in love at first sight... or at the very least, I don't think falling in love that way ever ends well."

Azuki-senpai's expression then turned serious.

"Earlier, you mentioned you were in a 'killing game' or something like that," Azuki-senpai said. "Were you serious about it?"

"I was, Azuki-senpai," I said, "and you will go through the same thing in the near future."

Azuki-senpai paused, her mouth gaping open as it dawned upon her that I was serious.

"Holy shit, Miura," Azuki-senpai said. "I was hoping this was all just an April Fool's Day joke or something."

I nodded grimly. Back when we'd heard about the killing games, most of my class was at least somewhat in denial, unwilling to believe that something so horrible could possibly happen, or that it could happen to them.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, senpai," I said. "You'll be trapped in a space of some sort with 15 other students, whom you barely know. When someone commits murder, you and the rest of the survivors will have to work together to find the blackened, because while the spotless have little reason to trust each other, you all have a shared interest in finding the true suspect, because you'll all die if you don't."

Azuki-senpai winced, unsure of what to say. As blunt as it was, she needed to hear it.

"I've got one more question," Azuki-senpai said, "I know I'll forget it, but do you have any advice for me?"

"Let's see..." I said. "You need to know who you can trust, since while anyone could betray the group and commit murder, you can't get through the killing game by yourself. Pay close attention to details, and remember even minor clues, since any bit of information could become of vital importance in solving a mystery. Above all else, remember that no man is an island, so to speak. Always be mindful of the group and try to foster an atmosphere in which you can work together, lest you end up dying alone."

"Got it," Azuki-senpai said. "Thanks for the advice, Miura- I swear that the only way I'll forget it is if they scrub my brain of the memory."

"You're welcome, Azuki-senpai," "I said. "Thank you very much for your time."

I stood and bowed to Azuki-senpai, which she, somewhat awkwardly, tried to reciprocate.

"Thanks for having me," Azuki-senpai said. "I hope my turn isn't coming up any time soon, but you probably don't know, do you?"

"Not at all," I said. "Just stay tuned, and you'll hear eventually. With that, it's time for our show to end. Thank you for watching, and we'll see you next time."

With one final bow directed at the camera, I closed the broadcast.

* * *

We had an after-party of sorts, in which we changed into casual clothing and, after introductions, ate bentos together. I wore a white turtleneck sweater with khaki pants, one of my favorite casual outfits. It was probably a bit dressier than Azuki-senpai and the boys, but that was probably due to the difference in our personalities.

"I know that the interview's over, but there's something I'm curious about," Azuki-senpai, who was wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans, said. "Did you guys spend a lot of your time hanging around and shooting the shit like this?"

"More than you might expect, Azuki-senpai," Sae, who was wearing a white blouse and a knee-length dark skirt, said. "My father, a police detective, once described police work as '90 percent boredom and 10 percent terror,' and the same holds true for the killing game."

"I'd say it's more like a sense of dread and unease than boredom," Shinichi-kun, who was wearing a green polo shirt and dark slacks, said. "But it's not as though you're scared all the time."

"Yeah," Tezuka-kun, who was clad in a T-shirt and jeans, said. "I'd' have probably gone crazy if that was the case."

"I agree," I said. "Azuki-senpai, if you get past the idea that the other students are your enemies, you'll probably start seeing them as people who are in the same predicament as you are. Once you start realizing what you have in common with them, it's only natural that you can come to sympathize with- and even befriend- them."

Azuki-senpai shrugged.

"Well, I don't have any idea what I'd have in common with my classmates apart from a desire to stay alive and get out of whatever shithole Monokuma has us trapped in," Azuki-senpai said, "but I guess you would know. If I make it through, let's talk about this again? Deal?'"

Azuki-senpai held out her hand, and I took it and shook it.

"It's a deal, senpai," I said.

Azuki-senpai shook hands with everyone else. Perhaps we wouldn't remember this promise, but I hoped that one day, the five of us would meet again, along with as many of Azuki-senpai's classmates as possible, so we could fulfill this promise.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This is partially an April Fool's Day joke, but it also introduces the new protagonist for the sequel to this work: Where Talent Goes On Vacation, who is very much real.

The release date was inspired by a fake preview for a sequel to Mai-Hime (not Mai-Otome), which is said to come out in 20006.

Azuki is meant to contrast with Miura in many ways. She has an actual talent (and a highly desirable one, at that). She's significantly more tomboyish, ruder and even has a bit of a ruthless streak- without spoiling too much, she's willing to sacrifice the first culprit to ensure everyone else's survival (which isn't her- I'm not going to "pull a Kaede" on her and kill her off in the first chapter).

The Talent Show is an occasionally recurring set of side stories in which the cast addresses the viewers.

The sequel won't be out for some time (I hope to start publishing it by the end of 2019), since I'm still doing preliminary work. While I have a basic outline of the story, including victims, murderers and survivors, I'd like to have at least a rudimentary plan for each murder in place as well as flesh out the cast.


	19. School Mode: Introduction

**School Mode: Introduction**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Ending, names of survivors, strong hints at mastermind's identity_

By now, you may have heard my story. Trapped inside Talent High School with fifteen of my classmates, one of whom was the mastermind, I was forced to participate in a killing game, in which the only way to escape was to get away with murder.

Against all odds, I, with the help of my friends, managed to overturn the killing game, expose the mastermind and escape the school with Inoue-kun, Tezuka-kun and Sae- the latter of whom was my favorite author, my best friend, and my girlfriend. The victory came at a heavy cost, though, as twelve students, including the mastermind, perished in the course of the killing game- six were murdered and six others were executed.

I had no choice but to accept the outcome, but I couldn't help but ask myself- what if things had gone differently? What if Monokuma's plans hadn't required us to kill each other? Could there be an outcome in which all of us survived and escaped? What follows is one possible answer.

* * *

Since you most likely know what happened at the start of the killing game, I'll give you the short version. I woke up in a classroom in Talent High School, where I met my favorite author, Sae Edogawa, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist. Sae- or Sensei, as I called her back then- took me on a brief tour of the school and led me to the gymnasium, where fourteen of our classmates were waiting. No one knew why they were here, or of any way to get out, and while we were discussing this, Monokuma, the school's "headmaster," appeared before us, prompting us to wonder who or what he was.

"Sheesh, tough crowd," Monokuma said. "I tell you, high school students get one look at me, and they totally write me off. Not that it matters, 'cuz you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

"But why are we here?" Kagami-kun said. "Are we to be held hostage? Forced to work as slaves? Or are we supposed to kill each other?"

"None of the above, Kagami-kun," Monokuma said. "Some sick bastards might like seeing teenagers killing each other and suffering gruesome deaths, but this show doesn't have any of that, so it ain't for them."

All of us stared blankly at Monokuma, not sure how to react.

"Was it something I said?" Monokuma said. "Yeah, I know it's not cool to insult the people who are watching this, even if they're not paying for the privilege, but let's be real. I'm sure the poor bastards who end up getting killed right off the bat would be thankful that we aren't holding a killing game, don'cha agree?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Kurogane-kun said.

"I dunno," Sakuragi-kun, who was standing next to Kurogane-kun, said. "I'm pretty sure he was looking at _me._ "

Kurogane-kun's question had been directed at Monokuma, but by the time Sakuragi-kun responded, the rest of the class was looking in the two boys' direction.

"It doesn't matter!" Monokuma said. "My point is that in this mode, none of you are gonna die... at least as long as you do as you're told and become friends with each other. If someone doesn't make friends with everyone else, you'll have to start over from square one."

"So how will we go about doing this?" Katsura-san said. "I must admit that I am more adept at forging professional relationships than friendships."

"By taking your classmates on dates," Monokuma said. "You'll get to go to such exciting locales as the library on the second floor, the A/V room on the fourth floor, and the gym you lot are standing in right now! Once we're done here, I'm gonna unlock most of the building, except for a few areas, so this school's your oyster!"

While Monokuma's tone sounded more than a little facetious- and for good reason, since even the local diner or fast food joint were better for dates- I could think of things to do in each location. The library had no shortage of reading material, the A/V room could be used to watch movies, and we could exercise or play sports in the gym.

"There's one catch, though," Monokuma said. "For no apparent reason, you'll need to cash in a Date Ticket in order to hang out with your classmates!"

"How do we obtain those?" Iwasawa-san said.

"In the casino, of course!" Monokuma said. "I'll give you a pittance of Casino Coins, and it's up to you to win the rest and pay for your tickets that way."

"I do not believe this is possible, Monokuma-san," Mitamura-san said. "I am not aware of any such casino on school grounds. Perhaps this is no longer an ordinary school, but Talent High School would never permit gambling on campus."

Monokuma blushed in embarrassment, then hung his head.

"Ok, scratch that," Monokuma said. "Just hang out with your classmates as often as you can. I've left your student handbooks and room keys on the table, so get cracking! Later!"

Monokuma then left. After the sixteen of us gathered our handbooks and keys, Mitamura-san called us together for a meeting.

"May I please have your attention?" Mitamura-san said. "While Monokuma-san is most likely untrustworthy, he appears to have complete control over this school. Since his demands of us- to become friends with each other- are relatively benign, we should do as he says."

"So you don't trust him, but you want us to obey him," Hoshino-kun said. "Brilliant thinking, Mitamura."

As Hoshino-kun gave Mitamura-san a sarcastic round of applause, I realized it would be very difficult for us to become friends. I knew quite well, after all, since Kurogane-kun, who'd given me a dirty look every time I glanced in his direction, was obviously still bitter about losing to me.

"This might be difficult," Mizuhara-kun said. "At the rate we're going, I can see that having everyone become friends with everyone else is nothing more than a fantasy."

"Maybe it is, Mizuhara-kun," Akasaka-san said, "but Monokuma said 'someone,' not 'everyone,' didn't he? Only one person has to become friends with everyone else, right?"

"It would seem so," Sugiura-san said, "but considering that some people are less than amenable to the prospect, it will be difficult to get the other fifteen to cooperate."

"But like Kuro-chan said, we just need one person to do it, right?" Yuuki-san said. "Why don't we just choose one person who gets along well with everyone?"

"It's not a bad theory," Fukuda-kun said, "but do we have anyone who fits that description?"

We looked around.

"I guess not," Inoue-kun said.

"Yeah, but does it matter?" Tezuka-kun said. "Like Monokuma said, we're not getting out of here until someone fulfills his requirements."

"That is a valid assertion, Tezuka-san," Mitamura-san said, "but for now, we should focus on getting to know the school. As for the other task, we should take that at our own pace."

We held a brief meeting to discuss the rules, and make some of our own- such as prohibiting going out during "Night Time," (10 p.m. to 7 a.m.).

* * *

Mitamura-san split us into pairs and had us explore various parts of the school, floor by floor. Sensei and I covered the first floor of the school. Inoue-kun and Tezuka-kun were sent to the second floor. Akasaka-san and Katsura-san were tasked with scouting the third floor. Kagami-kun and Mizuhara-kun were assigned the fourth floor. Yuuki-san and Sugiura-san were given the fifth floor. Fukuda-kun and Sakuragi-kun were dispatched to the first floor of the dorms. Hoshino-kun and Kurogane-kun were asked to see if the second floor of the dorms would open, an assignment the former thought was nothing more than a joke. Mitamura-san and Iwasawa-san volunteered to do a survey of the entire school,

If you're familiar with my story, you should have some idea of what we found. This time, though, we managed to get the fifth floor open with all of us still alive, rather than our group being reduced to less than half its original number.

While Sensei and I were exploring, she turned to me.

"I've been thinking, Miura-san," Sensei said. "I believe that if anyone can befriend the rest of the students, it would be you."

"Me?" I said. "That's a surprising amount of confidence in someone you've just met, Sensei."

"Perhaps it is," Sensei said, "but while first impressions aren't everything, I've come to gather that you are a good-natured individual who is willing to get along with everyone else. Furthermore, as the most 'normal' and well-rounded of us, you have the most in common with each of us, and thus are the most likely to make friends."

I had to admit that Sensei was on to something. Her first impressions of me sounded honest enough to not come off as empty flattery, and she was right about people with various interests. The serious and scholarly Mitamura-san would have difficulty bonding with the lighthearted and athletic Yuuki-san.

"I'm glad you think so," I said, "but that doesn't seem like it'll do much good with Kurogane-kun."

"I will admit that he's... difficult," Sae said, "but perhaps you can win him over. It may be a bit much to ask, but perhaps he will understand how petty his grudge his if he realizes that it's standing in the way of our getting out of here."

"I hope so, too," I said. "Of course, I have fourteen other students to befriend, so why not start with you?"

"Oh, I'd be happy, Miura-san," Sensei said.

Sensei and I explored the school together, and talked for a little bit. She struck me as surprisingly down-to-earth for a famous author, and while that impression wasn't entirely unexpected, I had to admit she was more so than I'd anticipated. More than anything, I realized how little I knew about my classmates, even the ones I'd heard about before, and looked forward to rectifying that.

* * *

Shortly afterward, I found Kurogane-kun.

"Oh, it's you," Kurogane-kun said. "I trust you have _some_ reason for wanting to talk to me?"

"I do, Kurogane-kun," I said. "I wanted to apologize for humiliating you in that game of shogi.

I bowed deeply in apology, but Kurogane-kun didn't seem to be at all moved.

"That... wasn't what I was asking," Kurogane-kun said. "I suppose you're going to take it upon yourself to befriend everyone here and get us out of here?"

"Yes, that's what I hope to do," I said, "a process that requires us to set aside our differences for everyone's good."

Kurogane-kun paused.

"Fair enough," Kurogane-kun said. "I'm still bitter about losing to you, but not enough that I'd trap the sixteen of us, myself included in here. Hell, I don't think even you deserve to be trapped in here. So I'll spend time with you, in order for us to get out of here and so that we'll never have to see each other again."

I nodded. Obviously, I had a long way to go when it came to Kurogane-kun, but at the very least, the most difficult member of our class was on the same page as the rest of us. All of us wanted to get out of here, and to my knowledge, none of us waned to kill anyone, so as long as both held true, I believed we'd be able to escape together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

There will be three parts to the School mode- the introductory segment, a compilation of some of the dates, and an ending.

The omake takes place outside the in-series continuity, and features cameos from the other games' protagonists.

* * *

 **Omake**

In what looked like the set of a talk show at a TV studio, I sat down at a table with four other people. Two of them were from Hope's Peak Academy- **Makoto Naegi** , the **Ultimate Lucky Student** , and **Hajime Hinata** , who went silent when asked about his talent. The other two were from the Academy for Gifted Juveniles, a school I'd never heard about before- **Kaede Akamatsu** was the **Ultimate Pianist** , while **Shuichi Saihara** was the Ultimate Detective. Apparently, Naegi-kun, Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun were my age, while Hinata-san was a year ahead of me.

We compared notes for a while, and commiserated about being trapped in an area and forced to befriend our classmates, even if it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be.

"I'm curious about something," Naegi-kun said. "Did Monokuma give you deadlines to build stuff for him, too?"

"Technically, it wasn't Monokuma, but it was the same thing," Hinata-san said. "Usami, our teacher, was the one giving us those assignments; we spend the days working and a little time afterward with our friends, although we get a day off every seven days, kind of like how you get Sundays off of school. We also have to keep the school clean, or else we'll get assigned cleanup duty."

"So do we," Naegi-kun said. "What about you three?"

"Not exactly," Saihara-kun said. "We socialize with classmates during the day, and spend our evenings playing casino games. What about you, Miura-san?"

"It's essentially the same as what Saihara-kun said," I said, "minus the casino games. Anyway, Naegi-kun, why do you ask?"

"Personal curiosity," Naegi-kun said. "Monokuma obviously had some reason for keeping us here, so I asked him about it. He essentially called this a 'filler,' saying that 'It wouldn't be any fun if you bastards got to fill out your classmates' report cards without some sort of challenge, would it?'"

Monokuma seemed like he'd have a twisted definition of "fun."

"And Usami thinks this is all an educational field trip," Hinata-san said. "You guys got off easy."

"Sorry to hear that," Akamatsu-san said. "All I can say is, I guess I'm glad that I don't have to do that, right?"

"Yeah," Hinata-san said. "I'm only a year older than you guys, and I'm sure Naegi's your age, so it's not like I'm some old man who complains about how kids don't have to walk 20 miles to school in the snow."

We shared a laugh.

"By the way, Akamatsu-san," I said. "I notice Saihara-kun answered for both of you. Aren't you a protagonist, too?"

"Technically I was, Miura-san," Akamatsu-san said, "but since 'I' got killed off in the first chapter of my game, I got demoted to Saihara-kun's dead love interest."

I let off a sigh. Since I hadn't seen it happen- technically, it had happened to another Akamatsu-san- it didn't feel real.

"Are you disappointed?" Akamatsu-san said.

"Well, you could say that," I said. "Not only is it a shame what happened to the other you, but I was actually glad to have another girl around... only to find out that you're not treated like a 'real' protagonist. You deserve better."

"Cheer up, Miura-san," Akamatsu-san said. "Maybe our next member will be a girl, and we can all tell her about how much easier she has it."

I thanked Akamatsu-san and hoped that someday, her prediction would come true.


	20. School Mode: Outings

**School Mode: Outings**

Here's a list of some of the ways I spent time with my classmates, consisting of the person's name, where we hung out, what we did, and how they reacted.

* * *

 **Student** : Akito Sakuragi

 **Location:** Gym

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's go for a run!"

"All right," Sakuragi-kun said. "I'm not expecting you to keep up, so just go at your own pace. If you're not feeling so hot- or maybe getting a bit _too_ hot- stop and rest, and get a drink of water if you need one. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I said, a bit impressed by how much Sakuragi-kun sounded like a coach.

I changed into a tracksuit, since while I was more appropriately dressed for class, Sakuragi-kun's clothes were better suited for exercise. We ran a few laps around the gym until I got tired, at which point I watched him run. No one could keep up with him, but I think he was happy to have someone else around.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Sae Edogawa

 **Location** : Gym

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's go for a run!"

Sae sighed after hearing my proposal.

"Is something wrong, Sae?" I said.

"Not exactly," Sae said. "I do realize that staying in good shape is important, but I've never been good at gym."

"Ah," I said.

Sae and I went running, but she didn't seem to enjoy it much. After a while, we sat down to rest, and we ended up just talking for a while.

 _I don't think it went well..._

* * *

 **Student** : Kuro Akasaka

 **Location:** Rec Room.

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's play checkers!"

Akasaka-san smiled confidently.

"So, Miura-san," Akasaka-san said, "are you saying that you're prepared to lose? Or do you think you could possibly beat me?"

"The former," I said, "but even if it's decided, I think it'll be fun."

"That's good to hear," Akasaka-san said. "Let's get started."

I tried my best, but Akasaka-san defeated me easily. She wasn't too disappointed, however, pointing out that I was comparable to her siblings, and she enjoyed playing with a classmate and friend.

 _Good, I think we both had a lot of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Komaki Katsura

 **Location:** Rec Room.

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's play checkers!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Katsura-san said. "Of course, I'm not nearly as good as Kuro-chan."

"Neither am I, Katsura-san," I said. "We should be almost evenly matched."

We played a game, and Katsura-san barely won. Of course, since she played against Akasaka-san, she didn't really care about winning or losing, and neither did I.

I _think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Shiro Kurogane

 **Location:** Rec Room.

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's play checkers!"

"Is that a joke, Miura?" Kurogane-kun said. "If it is, I'm not laughing."

"No, it wasn't," I said. "I-"

"...actually thought I wanted to play such an asinine children's board game?" Kurogane-kun said. "Please. Don't bother me again unless you have a better idea of what I enjoy doing."

Kurogane-kun then walked off in a huff.

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Student:** Shiro Kurogane

 **Location:** Rec Room.

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's play shogi!"

"Not a bad proposal," Kurogane-kun said. "This won't erase the shame of my defeat, though."

"Maybe not," I said, "but I was hoping that I could learn a little from you."

"Certainly," Kurogane-kun said with a confident grin. "After all, failure is the best teacher."

I couldn't help but smile a little. Perhaps Kurogane-kun had learned something from losing to me, even if that loss was due to my odd talent rather than my superiority.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of_ fun.

* * *

 **Student:** Kuro Akasaka

 **Location:** Rec Room.

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's play shogi!"

"Hmm..." Akasaka-san said. "I'd be willing if you want, but I've always found shogi to be a bit complex for my tastes. The last time my family tried playing it, Midoriko sort of understood the rules, but Shiro, the twins and Fujiko were completely lost."

Akasaka-san indulged my request to play a game, but I think she'd have been happier playing checkers.

 _I don't think it went well..._

* * *

 **Student** : Sae Edogawa

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's read a dirty book."

To my surprise, Sae smiled approvingly.

"Certainly, Kaori," Sae said. "I take it you want to look at pictures of girls, right?"

"How did you know?" I said.

"I have my ways of knowing," Sae said. "Let's find a book before someone sees us."

We found a dirty magazine, as well as a book to hide it in. If anyone had stopped by, they probably would have noticed that we seemed unusually excited about a book of nature photos from Hokkaido, so it was for the best that no one saw us.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student** : Sora Hoshino

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's read a dirty book."

Hoshino-kun laughed out loud.

"Well, that's a surprise, Miura," Hoshino-kun said. "I didn't think you were actually a pervert."

"Is that... a bad thing?" I said.

"Not really," Hoshino-kun said. "It just means you're more honest with yourself than Mitamura is. I'm a pervert, too, so let's enjoy it while we can."

 _I think we had a pretty good time_

* * *

 **Student** : Reiko Mitamura

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's read a dirty book."

Mitamura-san turned beet red.

"Wh-What?" Mitamura-san said. "How did you know that I... I mean, why would you _think_ that I'd partake in such a vulgar pasttime?"

Mitamura-san turned beet red and was unable to look me in the eye for the rest of our time in the library together. It'd be one thing if she was just angry, but it seemed as though the proposition had thrown her off balance. Either way, I'd chosen poorly.

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Student:** Ami Yuuki

 **Location** : Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's study together."

Yuuki-san nodded.

"Roger that, Yuuki-san said. "I'm certainly looking forward to you teaching me, Kaori-chan- I mean, Miura-sensei."

"Same here, Yuuki-san," I said. "You don't have to call me that, you know."

Yuuki-san was an eager student. While she occasionally struggled with the material, she wanted to learn, and appreciated my attempts to tutor her.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Daichi Fukuda

 **Location** : Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's study together."

Fukuda-kun nodded.

"Thanks, Miura," Fukuda-kun said. "You seem like you're a lot smarter than me, so you're probably going to have to tutor me. Are you fine with that?"

"Absolutely, Fukuda-kun," I said. "It'll probably be good review for me, too."

Fukuda-kun and I worked together. There were a few things he didn't get, but I think he learned at least a little.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Akito Sakuragi

 **Location** : Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's study together.

Sakuragi-kun sighed.

"I'm honestly not a fan of it," Sakuragi-kun said. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not grateful, but there's things I'd rather not do."

"Think of it this way," I said. "Just like you have to work out to stay in shape, you have to keep up with your studies to do well in school."

"I guess," Sakuragi-kun said. "Of course, it seems like I get a hell a lot more out of working out than I do out of studying."

Sakuragi-kun and I studied for a while, but he lost focus midway through, and we decided to call it quits before long.

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Student:** Reiko Mitamura

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's study together."

Mitamura-san smiled.

"Good choice, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said. "I can tutor you in any subject you're not confident in."

Mitamura-san and I studied together, and she seemed pleased at how well I kept up, politely expressing that not all of us had my willingness to study and acumen for the material.

 _Good, I think we both had a lot of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Momo Iwasawa

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's study together."

"Certainly, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said. "I may not know everything you learn in the city, but I'll do my best."

We spent some of our time figuring out what Iwasawa-san had or hadn't learned back home, but all in all, Iwasawa-san learned a fair amount.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Sae Edogawa

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's study together."

"Good idea, Kaori," Sae said. "We'll probably have a lot of catching up to do once we get out of here, especially me. My father expects me to keep my grades up if I want to continue writing."

"I see," I said. "Then that's all the reason we need."

Luckily for both of us, Sae kept up with the material quite well, and actually helped me pick up on a few things.

 _Good, I think we both had a lot of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Sousuke Kagami

 **Location:** Library

 **Proposed Activity:** "Let's research this school."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kagami-kun said. "It's important to learn what we can about this school."

We spent some time looking through books about the school. It wasn't what I'd call quality entertainment, but Kagami-kun seemed to enjoy the task.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Reiko Mitamura

 **Location:** Faculty Lounge

 **Proposed Activity:** "Let's get some trail mix."

"A wise choice, Miura-san," Mitaura-san said. "It's important to stay healthy while in here."

Mitamura-san talked about how important it was to eat healthy, and said that if she ever got out, she would make a point of learning how to cook. I agreed, and we brainstormed a list of recipes we'd like to learn.

 _Good, I think we both had a lot of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Ami Yuuki

 **Location:** Faculty Lounge

 **Proposed Activity:** "Let's get some trail mix."

"Sounds good, Kaori-chan," Yuuki-san said.

As we each ate a bag of trail mix, Yuuki-san gave me a brief lecture about nutritious snacks. Cheerleaders like her had more things to worry about than relatively ordinary students like me, but Yuuki-san managed remarkably well.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Minato Mizuhara

 **Location:** Faculty Lounge

 **Proposed Activity:** "Let's get some trail mix."

Mizuhara-kun turned white.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mizuhara-kun said. "I'm terribly allergic to nuts."

"Oh," I said. "I don't remember you telling me."

"Yeah... I guess not," Mizuhara-kun said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No, I should be saying that," I said, as I bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry."

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Student** : Minato Mizuhara

 **Location:** Pool

 **Proposed Activity:** "Want to try fishing?"

Mizuhara-kun laughed.

"Well, what could we catch in these waters?" Mizuhara-kun said.

"Ah, right," I said.

"That's fine," Mizuhara-kun said. "I can teach you a little bit about fishing if you'd like."

I then sat and listened to Mizuhara-kun talk about fishing. I doubted that I'd ever seriously do fishing, and I think he knew that, to, but he seemed like he was happy to have someone to discuss his passions with.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Shinichi Inoue

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a foreign language movie."

"Good idea," Inoue-kun said. "I think you get the most out of watching a movie in its original language."

"I think so, too," I said. "But what about people who don't understand the language?"

"A lot of translations... vary in quality," Inoue-kun said, trying to be tactful. "Of course, some of the better ones do a really good job of capturing the spirit of the original."

We watched one of Inoue-kun's favorite American movies in English. I could understand a fair amount of it, although I occasionally had to fall back on the subtitles.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Kuro Akasaka

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a children's movie."

"That sounds like a plan," Akasaka-san said. "Since my younger siblings are still little, these kinds of movies are the only ones my family goes out to see together."

"I see," I said. "You're sure you're not tired of them?"

"Not at all," Akasaka-san said. "In fact, children's movies can have surprisingly mature themes and good writing. There's some jokes that Mom and Dad got but I didn't."

Akasaka-san picked out one well-regarded film that she hadn't seen, and we watched it together. Both of us enjoyed it, and she decided to show it to her siblings when she got out.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Ami Yuuki

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a sports movie."

"Cool," Yuuki-san said. "Are you into sports, Kaori-chan?"

"To be honest, not really," I said, "but stories of underdog teams rising up to win can be fun to watch."

"Yep, I think so, too," Yuuki-san said. "Let's see what they've got here."

We found a movie about an American football team, and watched it.

 _I think we had a pretty good time_

* * *

 **Student:** Akito Sakuragi

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a sports movie."

Sakuragi-kun paused.

"Is something wrong, Sakuragi-kun?" I said.

"Don't mind me," Sakuragi-kun said. "I'm up for it, but in my opinion, watching sports isn't nearly as good as actually doing it."

Sakuragi-kun watched the movie with me, but got bored during the scenes that didn't involve sports action.

 _I don't think that went too well..._

* * *

 **Student:** Sora Hoshino

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a children's movie."

"Very funny, Miura," Hoshino-kun said. "Do you like bad jokes, or do you like wasting people's time?"

"It was just a suggestion, Hoshino-kun," I said. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"You're damn right I don't have to," Hoshino-kun said. "Even though I'm bored shitless in this school, I've got better things to do with my time."

Hoshino-kun stormed off before I could say another rword.

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Student:** Sae Edogawa

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a murder mystery."

"Good choice," Sae said. "Why don't we see if we can figure out the killer before the detective does?"

"You're on, Sae," I said. "Let's get the movie started."

As Sae and I watched the film, we challenged ourselves to solve the mystery first. Sae, familiar with murder mystery tropes and criminal investigation, found the significance of a small piece of evidence before the detective did, and won our challenge. Still, Sae was impressed that I'd guessed the killer's motive, and suggested that I might just win next time.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Ami Yuuki

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a horror movie."

Yuuki-san turned pale.

"W-when you say horror movies," Yuuki-san said, "d-does that mean there's gonna be... b-b-b...blood?"

I nodded.

"Uh..." Yuuki-san said. "I just remembered I have something I need to do."

Yuuki-san took a few steps back, turned around, then ran out of the room at top speed. It only took me a moment to realize that all our schedules were clear inside this school, and another moment to realize how badly I'd messed up.

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Student:** Sae Edogawa

 **Location** : A/V Room

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's watch a horror movie."

"That might be interesting," Sae said _._ "I wonder, though... are you going to jump into my lap, or will I jump into yours?"

"Why don't we find out?" I said.

We started up the movie, and when the scary stuff happened (which wasn't until about halfway through the movie)… Sae ended up jumping in my lap.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Momo Iwasawa

 **Location:** Garden

 **Proposed Activity:** "Can you teach me how to farm?"

"Certainly, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said. "You might want to get changed, first, though, since it'll be dirty work."

I got changed and worked with Iwasawa-san for a little while. She still had much to learn about modern society, she enjoyed being the teacher for once.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Komaki Katsura

 **Location:** Garden

 **Proposed Activity:** "Let's do some gardening."

"I'm not so sure, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "I'd rather not do it in this suit."

"Ah," I said. "Well, we could go to the warehouse and see if we have any changes of clothes."

"All right," Katsura-san said, a bit reluctantly. "Still, it could be worse- I could be stuck with a kimono as my only clothing."

We changed our clothes, but even after changing, Katsura-san wasn't entirely in her element.

 _I don't think that went well..._

* * *

 **Student:** Minato Mizuhara

 **Location:** Garden

 **Proposed Activity:** "Let's do some gardening."

"Sure," Mizuhara-kun said. "Let me know if you find any worms, since I could use them for bait."

We changed into casual clothing and dug around for worms, but to no avail. Despite the futility of our search, we had a good time talking about some things, from fishing to how perfectly Monokuma maintained his garden- Mizuhara-kun's mother had difficulty keeping the bugs out of hers.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Anzu Sugiura

 **Location** : Kitchen

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's cook something."

"Certainly," Sugiura-san said. "As long as you're not expecting the quality of food you'd get in a three-star restaurant, I think I could teach you something."

I put on an apron and learned alongside Sugiura-san. She taught me a basic recipe, and I seemed to follow along well enough that she wasn't wasting her time. She was difficult to please, but ultimately seemed to approve of me, but said I'd have a long way to go before I could become as good as her older brothers.

 _Good, I think we both had lots of fun._

* * *

 **Student:** Momo Iwasawa

 **Location** : Kitchen

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's cook something."

"I'd be interested," Iwasawa-san said. "I'll teach you some of what we make back home."

Iwasawa-san and I cooked a meal together, and she taught me how to make it.

 _I think we had a pretty good time._

* * *

 **Student:** Ami Yuuki

 **Location** : Kitchen

 **Proposed Activity** : "Let's have something sweet"

Yuuki-san looked at a box full of cake mix.

"Hmmm..." Yuuki-san said. "This cake looks pretty tasty, but oh my gosh, all those calories... and so much sugar..."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," I said. "You have to watch your diet, after all."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Yuuki-san said. "I heard from my mom that they use all sorts of weird tricks to make the food shown on the box look a lot better than what's inside."

It was clear that Yuuki-san was trying to convince herself, so we ended up getting some fruit out of the refrigerator.

 _Ugh, this is awkward..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I included some of the more interesting reactions, as well as those that would be in-character for Miura to pick. While she does have a hidden perverted side, she's unlikely to pick the more offensive ideas.

I also tried to ensure that everyone would have at least one outing, but some people had a lot more interesting ideas than others did. Similarly, some locations had ideas for events that were easier to write.

Next up is the conclusion to the mode, showing the characters' endings.


	21. School Mode: Ending

**School Mode Ending**

As the saying goes, all good (and not-so-good) things must come to an end, and the same went for my surprisingly peaceful days inside Talent High School.

A few weeks after we arrived, Monokuma summoned us to the gymnasium one last time.

"I've got an announcement for you bastards," Monokuma said. "These past few weeks, I've been watching your- or more specifically, Miura-san's- progress and I've been evaluating you. Based on what I've seen, you..."

After several seconds, Monokuma echoed "You..." again, and after several more seconds, he echoed "You..." yet again. The first time was nerve-wracking, but the second time was almost comedic. After several more seconds, he decided to give us his verdict.

"...pass!" Monokuma said.

We let out sighs of relief. All this time, we'd been trapped in this school, unable to leave and unsure of whether the situation would get any worse. Now that we were free to leave, it barely seemed real.

"You bastards were really nervous, huh?" Monokuma said. "What did you think I'd do, make you relive the same day again and again until you got it right, like a TV reporter in some town out in the sticks?"

While the days seemed fairly repetitive, I knew that time wasn't repeating itself. Over time, I'd gradually grown closer to my classmates- Kurogane-kun's animosity toward me lessened, relatively distant individuals like Mitamura-san and Mizuhara-kun opened up to me, and I ended up falling in love with Sae. Furthermore, the individuals with digital watches could tell that every time we woke up, it was a day later than when we'd gone to bed, even if for some reason, the date was two years off (Mitamura-san insisted that we not change it, in order to keep track of time and in case it actually was accurate).

"Please don't," Sakuragi-kun said. "I almost went insane being trapped in here. I can't wait to get back to my old school."

"I feel the same way, Sakuragi-kun," Akasaka-san said. "My parents and siblings must be worried sick."

Monokuma let out a "Puhuhuhu!" laugh.

"What is so funny?" Mitamura-san said.

"Nothing," Monokuma said. "I get the feeling that you lot are going to have a _wonderful_ time when you get out of here. But don't let me keep you any longer. Catch, Miura-san!"

Monokuma tossed me the Master Control. Taking a quick glance at it, I saw that it had a variety of functions, including, as promised, the ability to open the front door.

"Happy trails, kids!" Monokuma said. "Until next time!"

Monokuma then vanished, leaving us with a plethora of unanswered questions. Why had we been trapped inside the school? What did he think was waiting for us outside the school? And would there ever be a "next time" for us or anyone else? He seemed unwilling to answer those, though, so there was no point in waiting around to ask him.

"So, Miura-san, it would seem we are now able to leave," Mitamura-san said, "once you open the door, that is."

I nodded, but then looked around the gymnasium, knowing that it would be the last time I'd ever be there. Ordinarily, this would be an occasion to celebrate, but I couldn't help but see it as bittersweet. All of us would be free to leave the school, go home and get our lives back on track, but would any of us ever see or hear from each other again? Maybe this was what Monokuma was hoping to do to us- to have us become friends with each other, and then have to say goodbye.

"I'm... not quite ready yet," I said. "Before we go, I'd like to talk with each of you one last time."

The others nodded, and fanned out around the gymnasium so I could speak with them alone. Maybe our paths would cross in the future, or maybe they wouldn't, but I still had a lot of things to talk about with my friends and classmates while I still could.

* * *

 **Shiro Kurogane**

After speaking with Kagami-kun, I decided to find Kurogane-kun, and get him out of the way.

"So... it's finally over," Kurogane-kun said. "We all get to go home, thanks to you."

"It seems that way," I said.

I never expected to see Kurogane-kun do what he did next. He got on his knees and prostrated himself before me.

"Please forgive me, Miura," Kurogane-kun said. "All this time, I've treated you so cruelly and unfairly over something that doesn't matter anymore. Now that you think about it... being trapped in here's probably my punishment for being so obsessed with success."

I was speechless seeing and hearing this from Kurogane-kun. We'd gradually gotten onto decent, if not friendly, terms over the past few weeks, but I'd never thought he'd come to regret his past behavior.

"Please... stand up," I said.

Kurogane-kun complied.

"I'll admit that your hostility and resentment toward me... hurt," I said, "but partly because I knew that I'd wronged you, I decided that if you apologized and changed your ways, I'd forgive you."

Kurogane-kun chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"Way to twist the knife," Kurogane-kun said. "You're certainly quicker to forgive than I am."

"I was always taught that carrying a grudge tends to hurt the grudgeholder as well as the subject of the grudge," I said. "Besides, I think what matters most is that we were able to escape together."

"Me too," Kurogane-kun said. "For what it's worth, I'm happy for you, too. Best of luck in the future, Miura."

I wished Kurogane-kun the same, glad that at long last, we'd finally succeeded in burying the hatchet. Maybe we wouldn't be close friends, but the fact that we'd accomplished this was nothing short of amazing.

* * *

 **Akito Sakuragi**

Sakuragi-kun paced around the gym with giddy anticipation, probably hoping that I'd hurry up with my goodbyes so that he could get out of here. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was only the _second_ student on my list.

"Hey, Miura," Sakuragi-kun said. "You got a bucket list of things you'd like to do once you're home?"

"I do," I said. "First, I'll have to get back to my school and get caught up. After that, I'd like to reconnect with my old friends and stay in touch with my new ones. After _that_..."

I made a brief list of everything I'd missed out on during my time in the school, from movies and TV shows to places I wanted to go.

"Wow, you sure are eager to get out," Sakuragi-kun said. "As for me, running's the main thing I want to do."

"I thought so," I said. "It's your talent, after all."

"It's a sort of chicken and the egg thing," Sakuragi-kun said. "Did I come to love it because I'm good at it, or did I get so good at it because I love it so much? I guess a lot of people probably ask themselves about their talent."

"Not me," I said. "It's sort of an odd gift that I never asked for, and doesn't help me much when it matters, but it did bring me here and help me meet all of you, so I suppose I'm grateful for it."

Sakuragi-kun paused to think for a moment.

"You know, I've been thinking," Sakuragi-kun said. "We can't necessarily do the thing we love forever, so I guess it's only natural that your Beginner's Luck burns out over time. If it was me, though, I'd go wild, and get as much mileage out of that talent as I could."

"I'm sure you would," I said. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing what you accomplish, so let's keep in touch."

It was a waste to keep Sakuragi-kun in here, since he was the kind who was determined to make the most of his time. I was glad he could escape, and looked forward to seeing what he could accomplish from here on out.

* * *

 **Minato Mizuhara**

Mizuhara-kun was next on my list.

"Hello, Miura-san," Mizuhara-kun said. "I think I speak for everyone else when I say that I'm grateful that you were able to pass Monokuma's test. I certainly couldn't have done it myself."

"Neither could I, Mizuhara-kun," I said. "You and everyone else had to cooperate in order for us to succeed."

"Even if you put it that way, that's still fairly amazing," Mizuhara-kun said, "no, rather, _because_ you put it that way. I never thought we'd be able to cooperate in a situation like this."

"Based on your own experiences, right?" I said.

Mizuhara-kun nodded.

"Right," Mizuhara-kun said. "None of the people I know would be able to trust each other this much. They probably would have turned on each other, or at the very least, not trusted each other enough in order to do what they needed to."

"But you don't _know_ that, do you?" I said.

"No, I don't," Mizuhara-kun said. "Maybe I'd be right, but maybe they would end up being changed by their experience... just like I was. In any case, I'm glad my parents and friends didn't end up in here, and I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"I'm in the same boat myself," I said. "Maybe you could tell them about me."

"I will," Mizuhara-kun said. "I'll tell them that you're probably one of the best friends I'd ever had."

Some people wouldn't consider this much of a compliment when it came from someone like Mizuhara-kun, who hadn't had many real friends, but I found it meaningful. He'd started to change, and opened up to others, and that, in and of itself, was worth celebrating.

* * *

 **Reiko Mitamura**

Mitamura-san seemed a bit somber when I approached her.

"I have a confession to make, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said. "Perhaps you may lose all respect for me, but it must be said."

"I'm listening, Mitamura-san," I said. "You should know by now that you can trust me with anything."

Mitamura-san took a deep breath.

"While I was still at my old school, I fell behind in my studies around the time I was chosen as the Ultimate Proofreader," Mitamura-san said. "Afraid of doing poorly on the next test, I... cheated."

I paused, waiting for Mitamura-san to continue her story, but she remained silent.

"Oh," I said. "Is that all?"

"It is more than enough," Mitamura-san said. "Academic dishonesty would leave a permanent blemish on my record, but that is not the worst of it. By cheating, I proved that I value seeming like a model student over actually being a good person. How ironic that because of my transgression, I ended up in a situation like this."

I paused, unsure of what to say next until I realized that Mitamura-san was done talking. She appeared as stoic as ever, standing before me like a prisoner waiting for the judge to hand down her sentence.

"So what would you like me to do?" I said. "If you want to be punished, I don't have the inclination or the authority to give one to you."

"I simply wished to tell someone about this," Mitamura-san said, "and then be judged by them. To be honest, it's become unbearable to be seen as the perfect person I'm not, so I wish to hear what people honestly think about the person I truly am."

I paused to think for a moment.

"You made a mistake," I said, "like many people do. Perhaps you may no longer be perfect- in fact, you never were- but you can learn from the mistake and become a better person. Perhaps some people will judge you for what you did, since your actions do have conseqeuences, but I believe you can atone for what you've done."

"Thank you, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said, bowing deeply in gratitude. "At first glance, I thought you were an ordinary person- and you are- but you are more than that. You may not be the best at anything, but you are overall good person, and your fundamental decency is your strongest trait."

I smiled appreciatively. Mitamura-san had always seemed like the most respectable of all the Ultimates, so her saying this to an ordinary person like me was quite heartwarming.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "You may not be perfect, but as long as you try to be a little bit better, that's enough for me."

Mitamura-san nodded. Despite being the best student in our class, she still had lessons she had yet to learn, so I was glad she learned this one.

* * *

 **Ami Yuuki**

After Mitamura-san came Yuuki-san.

"Congratulations, Kaori-chan," Yuuki-san said. "I knew that if anyone could do it, it'd be you."

"Thank you, Yuuki-san," I said. "That said, couldn't you have done the same?"

Yuuki-san shook her head.

"Not really," Yuuki-san said. "Sure, I get along with most people- emphasis on most- but it's still kind of hard for me to click with people who are so different. Jerks like Shiro-kun and Sora-kun are on top of my list, but there's also people like Reiko-chan, Minato-kun or Anzu-chan, who keep others at arms' length. I couldn't have managed what you did."

By now, the fact that Yuuki-san wasn't quite as confident as her bubbly outward appearance suggested wasn't a surprise. The fact that she didn't have confidence in her ability to get along with people, however, _was_.

"I'm not sure what to say to that," I said, "since as much as I'd like to refute that, I'm not sure I can, and not just because I can't come up with anything to say that sounds like a platitude."

Yuuki-san nodded sadly, probably having hoped I'd actually disagree with her- I certainly did, too.

"But I will say this," I said. "Ouf of everyone I met here, the process of befriending you was one of the easiest and most pleasant while here. Perhaps it was up to me, but you helped make it easy and fun."

"Gotcha," Yuuki-san said. "Thanks, Kaori-chan."

"You're welcome," I said. "And just wondering, but is the offer to call you by your first name still open?"

"You bet!" Yuuki-san said excitedly. "I'd be really happy if you could call me 'Ami-chan,' but 'Ami-san' or just 'Ami' work, too."

"Certainly, Ami-chan," I said. "We're friends, after all."

Ami-chan smiled. Since we came from different prefectures and had starkly different skillsets and career aspirations, we'd probably never have met if we hadn't come to this school. That said, while those factors would have prevented us from meeting, they didn't prevent us from becoming friends, and I was glad for that.

* * *

 **Kuro Akasaka**

Akasaka-san came after Yuuki-san. I'd considered seeing her earlier, but not only did I have other people to talk to, but Akasaka-san was busy talking with Katsura-san.

"Finally, we can get out of here," Akasaka-san said. "I can't wait to see my family again."

"So do I," I said. "When my sister went to college and I went to Talent High School, we were asked to call home every so often. This... definitely doesn't qualify."

Akasaka-san winced.

"That's certainly true," Akasaka-san said. "Of course, if they understand the circumstances, I'm sure they'll be so happy to have you back that they won't scold you too much."

"I hope so," I said. "Then again, I'll be so glad to see my parents and sister again that I probably won't mind if they do scold me."

Since I didn't lie to my parents, they'd probably believe me, no matter how bizarre my story sounded. In the worst case scenario, I could have the other survivors corroborate my story.

"I feel the same way," Akasaka-san. "After being trapped in here for so long, seeing my family comes first. Everything else- getting caught up in school, going back to playing checkers and what I'll do for a living- is a secondary priority. But when I _do_ get back to my life, I'll never take anything I have for granted again."

"Neither will I, Akasaka-san," I said.

Akasaka-san and I made plans to introduce each other to our respective families. We'd have a lot of work to do in the near future, but we also swore to appreciate every moment we had with the people important to us.

* * *

 **Sora Hoshino**

When I found Hoshino-kun, he was surprisingly quiet, which was quite odd for someone who usually said whatever was on his mind.

"I'll be damned, Miura," Hoshino-kun said. "You and Mitamura were right- Monokuma did end up letting us go, after all. Who'd have thought that trusting Monokuma _wasn't_ a boneheaded decision?"

"I wouldn't say that Mitamura-san and I necessarily _trusted_ Monokuma," I said. "We simply followed the one path that would let us escape without anyone dying."

Hoshino-kun shrugged.

"If you say so," Hoshino-kun said. "I'm still kind of amazed that you made this work out."

"Don't talk as though you didn't have anything to do with it," I said. "If I hadn't become friends with you, we'd be stuck here... or worse."

"Friends, huh?" Hoshino-kun said. "I've always thought the idea of friendship was overrated, and that you couldn't count on your so-called friends. Now... well, I guess I've realized that I've never had any real friends."

I nodded.

"Anyway, Miura," Hoshino-kun said, "you've sold me on the idea of friendship, but I believe in quality over quantity, if you know what I mean."

"Fair enough, Hoshino-kun," I said. "I'm just glad you consider me one of your friends."

Hoshino-kun nodded. If nothing else, he'd proved that people could change for the better, even in a situation like this, which was good enough for me.

* * *

 **Komaki Katsura**

I found Katsura-san by herself.

"So, Katsura-san," I said. "I suppose you'll be going back to your old school after this?"

"I am, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "If you would like to keep in touch, my business cards have my contact information. I can give you another copy if you would like."

"Thank you, but I still have the one you gave me when we first met," I said, producing Katsura-san's card. "Of course, who knows? We might just get into the same college or work for the same company."

Katsura-san sighed.

"Please don't misunderstand," Katsura-san said. "It would be nice to see you again on a regular basis. All the same, though, I wonder if we can keep our professional relationship separate from our friendship."

"That may be a challenge," I said, "but it's not an insurmountable one. If we can work well together, I don't think anyone will have any problem with us also being friends."

It probably helped that Katsura-san and I were relatively formal with each other, using last names and the "-san" honorific, so no one would raise any eyebrows if we called each other that at work. Because of that, while I considered Katsura-san a friend, I didn't really feel a strong urge to ask her if I could call her "Komaki-chan," or suggest that she call me "Kaori-chan."

"Maybe not," Katsura-san said. "Still, I am a little worried that I might end up losing my friendship with you. While I have forged a number of promising professional relationships, I don't think I've had many friends like you, Kuro-chan and Kasumi-chan."

"Fair enough," I said. "That said, friendships do fall apart all the time. People get into feuds, move away or drift apart over time. All the same, though, I hope I'll never forget the people I befriended in this school."

"I feel the same way, Miura-san," Katsura-san said. "Whether we end up working at the same company, I hope we'll continue to be friends."

Katsura-san gave me a blank card, and I wrote my information on the back. If nothing else, the card would serve as a memento of me, and proof of our promise to stay close.

* * *

 **Daichi Fukuda**

Fukuda-kun was gazing at the roof of the gym, likely hoping to see past it and take a look at the sky above us.

"Hey, Miura," Fukuda-kun said. "What are your plans after we get out of here?"

"Going back to school," I said, "among many other things."

"Same here," Fukuda-kun said. "It's a shame, since I was hoping to go on a nice long camping trip- nothing too intense, but I'd like to ease myself back into hiking and such."

Fukuda-kun's answer made perfect sense. After weeks stuck inside a school, I could imagine that a lot of us didn't exactly relish spending several hours a day six days a week inside our old schools.

"Then again, even if I have to give up rock climbing forever, I can't complain too much," Fukuda-kun said. "Some people never get to follow their dreams or do what they're passionate about."

I nodded. By now, Fukuda-kun knew about my mostly useless talent and my unfulfilled dream of being an author, so no further explanation was necessary.

"True," I said. "Of course, someday, I might take a shot at being an author."

"Go for it," Fukuda-kun said. "There are some things you're better off not trying, but I think you might just make it. If you do get a book published, I'll be sure to buy a copy."

I thanked Fukuda-kun for his support, when and if that day came. Perhaps some things were impossible, while others were achievable, and we could only tell the difference if we set out to achieve them.

* * *

 **Momo Iwasawa**

I walked up to Iwasawa-san while she seemed to be talking with Mitamura-san. As Mitamura-san noticed me, she excused herself, adding "Miura-san also knows about me," as she walked by.

"Did Mitamura-san tell you, too, Iwasawa-san?" I said.

Iwasawa-san nodded. My question had been intentionally vague, so that I wouldn't inadvertently let Iwasawa-san know Mitamura-san's secret if she didn't know already, but my suspicions were confirmed. Iwasawa-san had to confront the truth about the classmate she respected most.

"She did," Iwasawa-san said. "I'm still processing it, but it's hard to accept it- less _what_ she did and more _why_ she did it. How could the young lady who helped me so much simply be focused on seeming perfect? Was everything she did for me just a means to achieve that end?"

"It's hard to say," I said. "On the one hand, it's possible that she helped you to cultivate her image as an ideal student. On the other hand, it's only natural for you to feel indebted to someone who helped you, regardless of that person's motives."

"I know," Iwasawa-san said. "When I came here, there were many things I didn't understand, and had to catch up to my classmates. Miss Mitamura was not only the most willing to help me, but also the most able, so I was grateful for her guidance- and still am."

I nodded. I still remembered the many teachers I'd had over the years, and they'd helped make me into the person I was today. Perhaps Iwasawa-san had teachers like that, too, in the village that was her hometown.

"But speaking of people who helped me," Iwasawa-san said, "I'm _also_ indebted to you, Miss Miura. You listened to me when I talked about my village, and helped me realize what to do about my village's future."

"I appreciate hearing that, Iwasawa-san," I said, "but in the end, it was _your_ decision. _You_ made up your mind when it came to what was most important to you, and found a way to achieve the result you wanted."

"Maybe I did," Iwasawa-san said, "but you helped show me the way without telling me what to do. That sort of help will serve me well in the future- like Mr. Mizuhara said, if you give a man a fish, you'll feed him for a day, but if you teach a man how to fish, you'll feed him all his life."

I smiled. Out of all my classmates, Iwasawa-san was the one person I was least likely to see again, since it was possible she'd return to her village and never leave again. Because we might be parting ways forever, it was especially heartwarming to hear her say that she'd be all right from here on out.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine in the future, Iwasawa-san," I said, "whether you end up going back to the village or once again cross paths with me."

"Thank you," Iwasawa-san said. "Feel free to visit us any time."

"Likewise, Iwasawa-san," I said. "I'm looking forward to seeing your hometown."

I knew that by the time I visited Iwasawa-san's hometown, it likely would no longer be the same place she'd told me about, but that was to be expected. Communities changed, just like the people who lived in them, and perhaps Iwasawa-san would continue to change, too.

* * *

 **Anzu Sugiura**

Sugiura-san asked to meet with me in private, and had me go to the girls' bathroom with her. Considering that she'd come to confide in me, it wasn't hard to see why she didn't want anyone else eavesdropping.

"So, we're finally getting out of here," Sugiura-san said. "Everyone should be able to get back to their normal lives... well, almost everyone."

"Almost?" I said. "You don't think you can?"

Sugiura-san nodded.

"You do remember that I made a deal with the person who supposedly got evidence of me poisoning the murder victim?" Sugiura-san said. "The problem is that he probably won't think that I held up my end of the bargain. Worst-case scenario, the police will show up at my home and arrest me."

" _Worst-_ case scenario," I said. "Perhaps if the recruiter was in on this plan, he already got what he wanted."

I knew that Monokuma couldn't have set up the school or abducted us alone, so maybe Talent High School was involved somehow. Of course, it was also possible that since Sugiura-san was no longer useful to Monokuma or Talent High School, they'd feel free to turn her in to the police.

"Maybe you're right, Miura," Sugiura-san said. "It would be a real problem if I got thrown in jail for a crime I didn't even commit."

I simply nodded.

"You aren't surprised, huh?" Sugiura-san said.

"Not at all," I said. "I had a feeling you weren't guilty. It seemed fairly suspicious that the recruiter suddenly came to the conclusion that you were guilty."

"True," Sugiura-san said. "Talent High School recruiters aren't known for being good at detective work. I should've realized that sooner, along with the fact that I could trust you."

I shook my head.

"That's understandable," I said. "Some people take a long time to grasp the things that matter, but what counts is that they do so in the end."

"When you put it that way, it makes sense," Sugiura-san said. "I was always a bit of a slow learner."

Sugiura-san let off a self-deprecating chuckle, but her smile was completely genuine, perhaps the first real one I'd seen from her in all the time we'd known each other.

"One more thing," Sugiura-san said. "Did you like it better when I was faking being polite, or when I was being myself?"

"I actually didn't think you were faking it," I said. "The face you show when you're working as a waitress and the face you show when you're with me are both real- it's just a question of which one you choose to express."

"Thank you, Miura-san," Sugiura-san said. "Be sure to stop by my restaurant when you can."

I smiled appreciatively. Perhaps Sugiura-san's future was uncertain, but I hoped that we'd meet again and when we did, we could honestly say that our lives were going well.

* * *

 **Sousuke Kagami**

I found Kagami-kun at a loss for words.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," I said. "Is something on your mind?"

"You could say that," Kagami-kun said. "I never expected things to turn out this way."

"Oh?" I said. "What did you think would happen?"

Kagami-kun shrugged.

"Nothing nearly this pleasant," Kagami-kun said. "I'd assumed that we'd be so desperate to graduate that we'd turn on each other. Those desperate enough to graduate would commit murder in order to escape, while everyone else would sacrifice the killers in order to stay alive. Nobody would exactly come off smelling like roses in such a scenario."

"But that's not how it ended," I said. "Sure, Monokuma was merciful enough not to subject us to something like that, but we were able to cooperate, become friends and escape together."

"You're right," Kagami-kun said. "As improbable as this outcome was, I'm honestly amazed that you were able to pull it off. Maybe it's because you're normal and easy to relate to that you could succeed where the talented students failed."

I remembered that Sae had said the same thing back when we'd first gotten here, so I didn't really question that.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, "especially from you. You know, even if you don't actually have a talent, maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all?"

Kagami-kun was at a loss for words.

"I... I guess," Kagami-kun said. "Still, it means a lot coming from you, so thank you."

There were still a lot of things I didn't know about Kagami-kun, but if nothing else, we seemed to agree on the most important points. I was glad to escape, and even more glad he and all the others could leave the school with me.

* * *

 **Yusuke Tezuka**

Tezuka-kun paced about the gym with nervous anticipation.

"You ready to get out of here, Miura?" Tezuka-kun said.

"Almost, Tezuka-kun," I said. "I'd just like to speak with you, Inoue-kun and Sae."

"Looks like we're pretty much on the same page," Tezuka-kun said. "While I could make works of art in here, it'd be pretty pointless if only 15 people get to see them. Hell, I'm pretty sure more people than that saw the drawings my mom put up on the refrigerator."

"I get what you're saying," I said. "Sae said she was glad that her books became bestsellers because it meant a lot of people were reading and enjoying them."

Tezuka-kun nodded.

"Yeah, that's right," Tezuka-kun said. "I don't know if anyone really knows what's good art or not, but it's nice to get positive reviews, since it means at least one person likes my art."

"You've got a fan right here," I said. "I might not know a lot about art, so I'm not sure how much my opinion matters, but I'm looking forward to seeing your next work."

"Thanks, Miura," Tezuka-kun said. "If you make anything that's got your name on it, let me know, and I'll at least check it out."

I nodded. While my dream of being a writer seemed as unattainable as ever, and I didn't know what sort of book Tezuka-kun would like, perhaps he might like to see it.

* * *

 **Shinichi Inoue**

Inoue-kun was the second-to-last student on my list.

"So, it's finally over," Inoue-kun said. "At long last, all of us get to go home."

"That's right, Inoue-kun," I said. "Everyone I've spoken to feels the same way."

Inoue-kun paused thoughtfully, but didn't seem to disagree.

"That isn't a surprise," Inoue-kun said, "but I do have to wonder. How do they feel about potentially not seeing each other again?"

"That's a bit trickier," I said. "I assume you're speaking from experience?"

Inoue-kun nodded.

"I told you about Marie-chan, who couldn't wait to get home even though she'd become friends with me," Inoue-kun said. "You remember, right?"

"I do," I said, "and that she kept in touch with you."

"Some time later, I spent some time studying abroad in America," Inoue-kun said, "and while I had a better experience than Marie-chan did in Japan, I knew it would never be my home. Despite that, I was still sad to say goodbye to the friends I'd made over there."

I nodded.

"I understand the feeling," I said, "since I moved away from the town where I lived when I was young, and had to say goodbye to my friends when we moved on to different schools. Life takes us in different directions, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything about it."

"No, it doesn't," Inoue-kun said. "Let's exchange our contact information and keep in touch."

Inoue-kun and I exchanged our contact information and promises to keep in touch, as we had with everyone else. If he still kept in touch with his friend after she crossed the Pacific to return to her home country, then surely we could do the same no matter where life took us.

* * *

 **Sae Edogawa**

By now, Sae was the only person I had yet to talk with. I'd saved her for last for a few reasons, among them that I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Ah, there you are, Kaori," Sae said. "Did you finish saying goodbye to everyone else?"

"I did, Sae," I said. "I hope you don't mind, but I saved you for last for a reason- I wanted to work up the courage to say what I needed."

"What's that?" Sae said eagerly.

I took a deep breath.

"When we first came here, I thought of you as my favorite author, and nothing more," I said. "It took me a while to realize that I didn't actually know you. Once I realized that, I decided to change it. As I've spent time with you, we became friends, and I'm glad we did, but I realized that it isn't everything I wanted."

I realized I was meandering, and decided to get to the point.

"To put it simply..." I said, "I'm in love with you, Sae. I don't know whether you return my feelings or even approve, but I had to say that."

A moment of silence followed, probably the longest such moment in my life. I'd said my piece, but how would Sae react? Even after all this time with her, I couldn't say for her.

Sae, however, simply smiled and chuckled.

"I'm glad, Kaori," Sae said. "I'd long had my suspicions, but I wanted you to come out and say it. And now that you did... I'm so happy."

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, really, Kaori," Sae said. "I've always thought you could reach out to and connect with all of us, but I think you've changed since coming here- and for the better. The old you wouldn't have been confident enough to say what you meant at a time like this, but now you can- and I'm glad for that."

"That makes two of us, Sae," I said. "Thank you."

We kissed. A part of me still worried what people would think of Sae and I seeing each other, but she was right- I had changed. In the past, I would have let that fear hold me back, but now, I believed we could cross that bridge when we came to it... together.

* * *

Once I was done with Sae, I gathered everyone together and announced that it was time to go.

The sixteen of us gathered at the front door. I did a quick headcount to confirm that everyone was here and to remind myself that yes, everyone had managed to survive and escape. Once I was finished, I prepared to activate the Master Control and open the door.

To be honest, I was a bit worried at this moment. Why had we gotten trapped here in the first place? Why had no one come for us? And what would we do now that we'd gotten out? We'd managed to get out of the school, but there were so many unanswered questions.

As anxious as I was about everything we didn't know, perhaps we could deal with them when we came to them. For now, our days of being trapped in this school had ended, and on the other side of the door lay practically infinite possibilities. With that hope in my heart, I activated the Master Control, opening the door...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This ends school Mode. Since the bonus modes don't involve the cast of each game learning about what's happened to the world outside, there's a fair amount of dramatic irony in their eagerness to escape.

While this ending is a good deal happier than the standard ending to the fic, considering that none of the characters die, it also involves them being ignorant of what's become of the outside world.

Like in the canon series' bonus modes, it provides suggestions about what some characters would have done if they'd survived, and in some cases, they come to terms with problems that plagued them until their deaths.

There will be one more Side Story, focusing on what didn't quite make it into this fic.

* * *

 **Omake**

Here are the achievement names for filling out each classmate's report cards and progressing in the story.

 **I** **'m The Narrator And This Is Just The Prologue** : Complete the Prologue

 **Class Trial By Fire:** Complete Chapter I

 **Let The Bodies Hit The Floor:** Discover the first victim of the killing game.

 **Dinner Theater:** Complete Chapter II

 **Long Live The Queen:** Become leader of the group

 **And Now Her Watch Is Ended:** Complete Chapter III

 **Game Over:** Complete Final Dead Room: VR Edition

 **Trophies Are For Closers** : Complete Chapter IV

 **The Truth Is In Here** : Read the e-book about the Tragedy.

 **72 Hours:** Complete Chapter V

 **Only A Mastermind Of Evil:** Unmask the mastermind.

 **Graduation Day:** Complete the game.

 **Searching for Shiro Kurogane:** Complete Kurogane's Free Time Events

 **R** **un, Akito, Run** : Complete Akito Sakuragi's Free Time Events

 **The Deadliest Catcher:** Complete Minato Mizuhara's Free Time Events

 **Perfect Dark-Haired Girl** : Complete Reiko Mitamura's Free Time Events

 **But I'm An Ultimate Cheerleader** : Complete Ami Yuuki's Free Time Events.

 **Double Jumper** : Complete Kuro Akasaka's Free Time Events

 **The Fault In Our Stargazer:** Complete Sora Hoshino's Free Time Events

 **Sales Pitch Perfect** : Complete Komaki Katsura's Free Time Events

 **The Rock Climber:** Complete Daichi Fukuda's Free Time Events.

 **Farmer Girl** : Complete Momo Iwasawa's Free Time Events

 **Pick Your Poisoner:** Complete Anzu Sugiura's Free Time Events

 **I Have No Talent And I Must Scream** : Complete Sousuke Kagami's Free Time Events

 **I Can't Understand What My Classmate Is Saying** : Complete Shinichi Inoue's Free Time Events

 **Paint And Gain:** Complete Yusuke Tezuka's Free Time Events

 **Murder Mystery, She Wrote** : Complete Sae Edogawa's Free Time Events.

 **The Social Networker:** Complete all Free Time Events.

As a second omake, here's a list of the watches some people have, inspired by a PM (erroneously) suggesting that Miura is the only one with a watch.

 **Miura:** Has an analog watch.

 **Yuuki:** Has a digital watch. She was one of the first to notice that the date was off.

 **Sakuragi:** Has a digital watch, which he uses to time himself when running. He snapped when he realized he'd been in the school for two years.

 **Mitamura:** Has an expensive analog watch.

 **Katsura:** Also has an expensive analog watch, which she wears to help enhance her professional image.

 **Hoshino:** Has a relatively cheap digital watch. He only needs the time and a function that lights up the watch when he needs to.

 **Akasaka:** Has a cheap analog watch. As a left-handed person, she wears hers on her right hand.

 **Kurogane** : He has a moderately expensive analog watch. Like Akasaka, he wears his on his right hand.


	22. The Talent Show: What Could Have Been

**The Talent Show: What Could Have Been**

 _SPOILER ALERT: Mastermind's identity, Survivors, Chapter IV Victim and Culprit, several other spoilers._

I sat in the recording studio along with my friends and classmates, who were sitting in a circle of chairs with a small table in the center. Most of us were wearing our summer uniforms from our old schools- in my case, a charcoal gray waistcoat and skirt, a short-sleeved white dress shirt and a red and blue striped necktie- while everyone else wore the clothes that they would wear during the summer. We were expecting a few special guests, so all of us wore lanyards with cards that had our names and Ultimate talents.

"Wow," Ami-chan said, "I think this is the first time I get to see everyone in their summer uniforms from their old schools."

In Ami-chan's case, this was the first time I got to see her in her summer uniform- a short-sleeved white dress shirt, a gray and white checkered skirt and a blue necktie with thin white stripes.

"Most of us, Yuuki-san," Mitamura-san, who was wearing a short-sleeved version of her dark sailor fuku, said. "Some of us have elected to wear casual clothes instead."

Mitamura-san had a point. Iwasawa-san, Mizuhara-kun, Fukuda-kun and Sugiura-san's outfits were largely unchanged. Sakuragi-kun wore a tank top without the top of his sweatsuit, while Katsura-san wore a short-sleeved blouse and khaki trousers. Hoshino-kun and Kagami-kun were wearing the summer versions of their gyakuran uniforms, but since those consisted of short-sleeved dress shirts and trousers, it was hard to tell those apart from casual clothing.

"Let's get down to business," I said. "We have heard that in another time, another place, the sixteen of us were trapped inside Talent High School, and told that there are only three ways to get out- get away with murder, kill the mastermind, or be among the two remaining survivors. The former choice would result in all the other students being executed, and results in the killer being executed if they get caught."

The others had a variety of responses, ranging from shock and disbelief to disgust and outrage.

"Do... any of us make it out alive?" Mizuhara-kun said.

"Four people," I said. "I could tell you who lives and who doesn't, but I doubt you'd want to hear it."

While no one was willing to challenge me, no one was happy with my announcement, not even Sae, Inoue-kun and Tezuka-kun, the three who'd survived the story along with me.

"In any case," I said, "let's consider the story as only one possible future. Right now, we're here to discuss how it could have gone."

On the table, there was a stack of sheets of paper, turned upside down. On the front was a person's name, denoting who was meant to pick the sheet of paper, and on the back was some part of the story that hadn't seen the light of day, which the person who picked up the paper had to read.

Kurogane-kun, who wore a short-sleeved white button-down shirt, gray trousers and his checkered necktie, picked a sheet first.

"Let's see..." Kurogane-kun said. "It sounds as though I was originally the Ultimate Chess Player."

"That kind of makes sense, doesn't it?" Ami-chan said. "Shogi's basically Japanese chess, isn't it?"

"A rather simplistic comparison, but yes," Kurogane-kun said. "The author apparently changed it so that I would master more of a Japanese game, as would most of my family besides my cousin, the Ultimate Go Player."

"Still, it does make for a nice contrast with Akasaka-san's talent," Sugiura-san said.

"That's right," Kurogane-kun said. "It also mentions that you happened to say that people might confuse her talent with mine in the original version of the prologue."

Sae, who was wearing a light blue sweater vest with her short-sleeved dress shirt, blue necktie and blue skirt, went next. Next to her was Inoue-kun, who was wearing a similar outfit, but with trousers.

"I have a few Ultimate candidates who didn't make the cut," Sae said. "Apparently, there was an Ultimate Golfer and an Ultimate Dancer, both of whom were boys."

"A male Ultimate Dancer?" Inoue-kun said. "That reminds me of a movie I watched once- Billy Elliot. It's about a boy who defies gender expectations and the opposition of any people close to him, including his own family, to become a dancer."

"That sounds like an inspiring story," Sae said.

Fukuda-kun went next.

"Apparently, while the author was brainstorming everyone's talents, mine was completely different," Fukuda-kun said. "I was apparently going to be the Ultimate Stunt Double, a guy who's really talented at and serious about his work."

"That's fascinating," I said. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Fukuda-kun said. "I guess it was a bit too hard to flesh out this idea."

I knew from experience that story idea didn't always pan out. Often, I'd come up with a good idea to write about, only to realize that it either wasn't enough to write about or had enough problems to make it less than feasible.

Katsura-san went next.

"It looks like this one isn't just for me- it's about me," Katsura-san said. "Apparently, in an earlier version of the story, my first name was Toki, rather than Komaki, and my talent was the Ultimate Archer."

"Oh, so it's kind of like mine," Fukuda-kun said. "Well, except for the part about the name- Daichi's always been my first name."

For most of us, the first part was a largely trivial detail, seeing as how we called Katsura-san by her family name, but there were two exceptions. Apart from Ami-chan, there was Akasaka-san, who wore a short-sleeved black button-down shirt, a red waistcoat and neck ribbon, and a plaid red skirt.

"Apparently, in the initial draft of Chapter IV, I was a suspect in the fourth murder," Sugiura-san said, "since Fukuda-san- who was the actual culprit- and I were the only ones on the floor at the time Katsura-san died."

"Yeah, that's about right, " Fukuda said. "Apparently, Miura had us pair up into groups, and I happened to find her first, then accidentally strangled her to death. What happened to that idea?"

"From what I read, it sounded as though the author wanted you to be alone with the victim," Sugiura-san said, "and it wouldn't make as much sense if I was suddenly separated from you. That's the initial reason why Inoue-san found a door that got stuck in the recording studio- I was going to end up trapped in there. You also ended up accidentally strangling Katsura-san, rather than breaking her neck by pushing her down the stairs."

Kagami-kun, wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt with the trousers for his gyakuran, went next. He picked up the sheet of paper and paled.

"Apparently, 'I' wasn't always the mastermind," Kagami-kun said. "It was a girl with a different name, but who happened to be the Ultimate Copycat."

"That's good news, isn't it?" Ami-chan said. "Oh wait, I guess since they actually did go with you being the mastermind, it'd be bad, right."

"Well, 'I' do lose in the end," Kagami-kun said, "but I end up outlasting everyone else who died, so I suppose it could be worse."

While Kagami-kun always struck me as reserved and mysterious, I couldn't imagine why he'd even consider plotting a killing game that resulted in his own death, as well as eleven of our classmates.

Iwasawa then drew out a sheet of paper that apparently fascinated her, as she let off an "Ohhh..."

"What did you get, Iwasawa-san?" I said.

"The author was considering posting an omake showing what it would be like to have the killing game in a one-room schoolhouse," Iwasawa-san said.

"How would it have changed things?" Kagami-kun said.

"Hmm..." Iwasawa-san said. "Maybe it would be best if I showed you..."

* * *

We set out for Iwasawa-san's recreation of the one-room schoolhouse experience, one of many special rooms in the studio. Before we headed to the schoolhouse itself, we stopped by the changing rooms so we could look the part. There were two rooms- one for boys and one for the girls- and each one was equipped with eight changing booths and eight lockers.

Iwasawa-san offered the eight of us a choice between two farmer outfits- a pair of overalls and a button-down shirt like what Iwasawa-san wore, or a gingham dress. Sae, Mitamura-san, Sugiura-san, and Akasaka-san went with the dresses, while Ami-chan, Katsura-san, the boys and I went with overalls.

"So, ladies, it looks like you're dressed," Iwasawa-san said. "Do you mind if I ask why you chose what you did?"

"It's probably what I'd wear if I grew up on a farm," I said. "If the school's fine with my wearing the same clothes that I wear while working in the fields, I might as well dress for the latter. Besides, I like wearing pants from time to time."

While I didn't mind wearing my uniform, it was definitely an item of clothing that I didn't want to get dirty under any circumstances.

"I am used to dressing at least somewhat respectably," Mitamura-san said. "I do not even have a pair of jeans in my closet, much less overalls."

"I'm similar to Mitamura-san," Sae said. "Maybe someday I'll try out denim, but for now, I'll stick with what I'm used to."

"Not me," Ami-chan said. "I like going casual and comfortable, so I'd probably wear overalls to school sometimes if I could get away with it"

"So would I, Yuuki-san," Katsura-san said. "While I often dress nicely, it is because the situation warrants it. As Miura-san said, perhaps more durable and comfortable clothing would be better for farmers."

"I got sick of overalls around the time I started elementary school," Akasaka-san said, "and since they got passed along to my siblings as hand-me-downs, I'm sure they felt the same way."

"I tend to wear dresses when I'm not wearing my school or work uniform," Sugiura-san said, "so that's what I chose."

"Interesting," Iwasawa-san said. "You ladies made the same choices that were described on the handouts. Apparently, the more tomboyish girls chose overalls, while the more 'girly' ones chose dresses."

I'd never thought of myself as all that tomboyish, but I had to admit that a lot of the things I took for granted- from wearing jeans to one day hoping to work outside the home- would have been unheard-of decades ago. My paternal grandmother had lived long enough to remember those days, and was stubborn enough to expect her daughter-in-law and granddaughters to follow her example.

Once everyone was changed, we met up in the classroom and after shutting the door behind us, took our seats. There were four rows of seats, with two desks side by side on each side of an aisle, enough seats for all of us, even if Iwasawa-san wasn't teaching. Iwasawa-san decided to forgo any kind of order to our seats, and told us to sit wherever was open. I found were Sae was sitting, near the front of the classroom on the right side of the aisle.

"Please begin, Iwasawa-san," Mitamura-san said, "or rather, Iwasawa-sensei."

"All right, Miss Mitamura," Iwasawa-san said. "First of all, the rules are different here. I would like you to use 'Miss' or 'Mr.' on your classmates instead of Japanese honorifics, although if you don't use honorifics at all, I suppose I can't make you follow my rules. If you're fine with using first names, then feel free to do so."

"Will do, Momo," Ami said.

Miss Mitamura glanced disapprovingly at Ami, but she had to have known that not everyone played by the etiquette rules of our society, much less those of Miss Iwasawa's village.

"So it's just 'Kuro' then?" Miss Katsura said.

"It seems that way, Komaki," Miss Akasaka said. "I suppose Miss Miura and Miss Edogawa are right in their element."

Sae and I nodded.

"Now that you're all settled in," Miss Iwasawa said, "you should have some idea of what kind of place serves as a school for my fellow students and I."

"How are we supposed to even commit a murder in here?" Mr. Hoshino said. "Pretty much everyone can see everyone else there, so it's impossible to sneak up on someone, let alone get away without being caught."

"Apparently, that's part of the joke," Miss Iwasawa said. "There aren't many places where one can commit murder without being detected, nor are there many things that would qualify as murder weapons. Unfortunately, there is no food or water inside, so long-term survival would be impossible."

"So how does it end?" Miss Katsura said.

"The sixteen of us simply knocked down the wooden front door and escaped," Miss Iwasawa said. "The schoolhouse was never designed to keep us inside, after all."

"In more than one way," Mr. Kagami said. "The schoolhouse has no food, water, ventilation systems, beds, toilets, or any number of other necessities. In fact, there's barely enough room for sixteen people. The killing game probably wouldn't even last an hour under circumstances like this."

Miss Iwasawa nodded grimly. Only having four survivors was bad enough, but if things went the way Mr. Kagami suggested, _no one_ would survive.

"That's right, Mr. Kagami," Miss Iwasawa said. "While this is a replica, the school only has, at most, 20 or so students, of various grade levels. They're all from walking distance- which may be fairly long by your standards- and they bring their lunches, so they wouldn't need to be served food. As for the bathroom, there's some woods out back that are fairly private... if you know what I'm getting at."

We all nodded.

"You mentioned that there are students from different grade levels," Miss Mitamura said, "so I would like to know something- Is there a senpai-kohai system?"

"Not officially, Miss Mitamura," Miss Iwasawa said. "Younger students are expected to respect older ones, but they don't have to call them 'senpai' or anything like it. You'd be 'Miss Mitamura' to me, even if you were a few years older, unless we got close enough that you didn't mind my calling you 'Reiko.'"

"I see," Miss Mitamura said. "I imagine it would take a long time for people like us to get used to there."

Miss Mitamura was perhaps making an understatement. There seemed to be no apparent courses for college entrance exams, so the villagers would find themselves woefully unprepared for higher education.

"Indeed," Miss Iwasawa said. "I think we've spent long enough in here, though, so let's head back.."

We then exited the schoolhouse and changed back into our summer uniforms.

* * *

We returned to the main studio, and resumed working on the stack of papers.

"That's all for my sheet," Iwasawa-san said. "It looks like you're up next, Miss Mitamura."

Mitamura-san picked out a sheet of paper.

"Apparently, Miss Mi... er, Miura-san's sister was originally somewhat different," Mitamura-san said. "She was originally going to be a bit more like me- studious, highly formal and serious."

"Actually, Mitamura-san, it's not as though my sister _isn't_ any of those things," I said, "but if I had to describe her, I'd say she's probably like how I would be two years from now if I hadn't ever gotten the invitation to go to Talent High School. Why don't I have her show you?"

My sister then arrived. Her hair was the same color as mine, but tied in a ponytail, and she wore the blue skirt suit that she wore to her college's entrance ceremony.

"So it seems like this is my cue, Kaori," my sister said. "I'm Misaki Miura, Kaori's older sister- it's nice to meet all of you all."

"Same here, Misaki-san!" Ami-chan said.

Mitamura-san gave a disapproving glance to Yuuki-san.

"I'm sorry about my classmate, ma'am," Mitamura-san said. "She tends to call people by my first name."

"It's all right," my sister said. "If calling me by my first name helps keep me separate from Kaori, go ahead and do so."

I nodded.

"Anyway, sis," I said, "we were here to discuss how similar you are to Mitamura-san, the girl who just spoke to you. Since Mitamura-san is incredibly serious, hard on herself and formal with others, the answer is 'not very'."

"But you said I was originally more like Mitamura-san, didn't you?" my sister said.

"That's right," I said, "especially when it came to manners. The original version of you even called me 'Kaori-san'."

My sister laughed out loud.

"Oh, just like Mom does, right?" my sister said. "Seriously, though, I admire how well-mannered Mom is, but can't follow in her example. I suppose that's why I can't be like Mitamura-san."

"Fair enough, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said. "You certainly do dress well, though."

"Thank you," my sister said, "but this was for a special occasion- namely, the opening ceremony for college. I wasn't sure what sort of dress code you have around here."

"Nothing in particular," I said. "Most of us just wore the clothing we usually do in the summer. A few minutes ago, we wore what we would if we lived in Iwasawa-san's farming community- a pair of overalls and a button-down shirt, or a gingham dress. What would you choose?"

"The former," my sister said, "since it's probably the closest thing to a pair of jeans around. I can only imagine how upset Grandmother would be."

My sister grinned, and I chuckled.

"So I think that's me in a nutshell," my sister said. "I can be serious when I need to, but I wasn't smart or hard-working enough to become a model student, or traditional enough to meet my grandmother's standards. Anything else you want to know?"

"I think we're about done, sis," I said. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having me, Kaori," my sister said, before excusing herself.

Once my sister was gone, Kagami-kun picked the next sheet of paper.

"This one says that one possible story covers a universe in which Talent High School never existed," Kagami-kun said. "I have to wonder- where would you end up if you never went to this school?"

We all paused to think for a moment. Without Talent High School giving us a leg up, we all had very different skill sets and aspirations. Naturally, we'd all pursue our dreams as best as we could, but whether we could actually achieve them would be another story.

"I probably would try to get into a good college, and then find a good corporate job," I said. "It wouldn't be my passion, but it would put food on the table."

"Like Miura-san, I'd work in an office job," Katsura-san said, "preferably in sales or marketing."

"I'd like to continue writing as long as possible," Sae said, "but if a day comes when people lose interest in my work, maybe I could work in a bookstore and/or get married."

Sae winked at me, and I responded in kind.

"I know I can't be a cheerleader forever," Ami-chan said. "Heck, my big bro knows he's be done with football after college. So I guess I'll find a job and get married, like Sae-chan."

"I have a similar idea," Akasaka-san said, "since I'd like to become a mother someday."

"I guess I'll run for as long as I can," Sakuragi-kun said, "and after I'm past my prime, who knows? I'm sure I'll think of something by then."

"I personally would like to become a teacher," Mitamura-san said. "While I excel at proofreading, I hope to pass down my knowledge and values to the young."

"I'll probably go back to my village and become a farmer," Iwasawa-san said. "I guess for most of us, the school just exists to help make our dreams reality, right?"

Most of the others nodded, clearly wanting make careers off of their talents. Since they obviously enjoyed what they were talented in, it only made sense.

"I guess so," I said. "Of course, if you can make it there, you can probably manage almost anything that comes after."

Sae was next.

"Going off what Kagami-kun just shared, this sheet says that there were going to be a few more stories from our time at Talent High School," Sae said, "such as a summer festival, my meeting Kaori's parents, and the time after the school was sealed. Some of those ideas have merely been postponed, though."

I nodded.

"By the way, Kaori, there's one that I found interesting," Sae said. "Apparently, one possible idea was to show how well I, and our female classmates would fare with your paternal grandmother."

"Not well," I said. "I could give each of you what she'd think if she knew you as well as I did."

The others nodded.

"Mitamura-san, Grandmother would be fine with you teaching," I said, "which is one of the few occupations she believes are suited to women. Your serious and polite demeanor would also win you points with my grandmother. Your success would not be guaranteed, but I believe that you would be most likely to win her approval."

"Thank you, Miura-san," Mitamura-san said.

"Akasaka-san, I believe Grandmother would likely be somewhat receptive to you," I said., "as someone who hopes to become a wife and mother, so long as you raise your children similarly to the way she raised my father."

"Then I guess your grandmother wouldn't approve of my style of parenting," Akasaka-san said, "not that she needs to find out."

"Katsura-san, I suspect that you wouldn't fare any better than my mother," I said "As an aspiring career woman who dresses in 'masculine' attire- my mom often wears pantsuits, too- you're what she dislikes about modern women."

"That's unfortunate," Katsura-san said. "I could think of a succinct and convincing argument to convince your grandmother that female breadwinners help keep their families together, rather than undermine the concept of family."

I nodded. My mother had tried the same argument, but with no success.

"Iwasawa-san, you may have some luck due to your traditional farming background," I said, "but my grandmother, as traditional as she is, would want proof that you could raise children to be ready to work in the modern world. Whatever you do, though, _do not_ wear overalls to your meeting with her."

"Will do, Miss Miura," Iwasawa-san said. "If I ever do meet Mrs. Miura, I'll wear my Sunday best."

"Sugiura-san, Grandmother would tolerate your working as a waitress," I said, "but only until you find a husband."

"Fair enough," Sugiura-san said. "Of course, it's not my first choice for a career."

"Ami-chan, Grandmother would disapprove of your taking part in cheerleading," I said. "Furthermore, she'd probably think you were too casual with people."

"All right," Ami-chan said. "In all fairness, I _would_ call you 'Kaori-san' if I was talking to her or your folks. I'd also show your grandmother respect, partly because she's an adult, and partly because I know we couldn't ever be friends."

In my experience, while Ami-chan was fairly casual with those her age, she was appropriately respectful toward adult authority figures. Grandmother probably wouldn't approve of how Ami-chan called her parents "Mom" and "Daddy," but my parents would probably be glad to have her as a third daughter."It

"And Sae..." I said, "even apart from... you-know-what, I doubt she would approve of you. To put it simply, you, who defied your father to read mystery novels and sought to change his mind by writing them, are simply too independent for her tastes."

Sae nodded. While I was tempted to come out of the closet and see how people reacted, I knew that since we wouldn't have any memory of what happened here, it would mean nothing. Besides, some of us probably knew by now.

"I thought so," Sae said. "I do have to wonder what would happen if your grandfather married a man who didn't share her patriarchal beliefs."

Now that was a logical quandary if I'd ever heard of one. What would happen to a woman who hoped her husband would be a benevolent dictator and got an egalitarian husband instead?

"I doubt it would be a very happy marriage," I said, "since each half of the couple would be disappointed that the other didn't share their values, but my grandmother probably wouldn't ask for a divorce."

Inoue-kun picked up another sheet of paper.

"This one's fairly interesting," Inoue-kun said. "Apparently, as a roleplaying exercise, we were going to treat each other and our teacher the way kids our age would in America."

"How would that work, Inoue-san?" Mitamura-san said.

"Quite differently from what you're used to, _Reiko_ ," Inoue-kun said. "First, we'd generally use first names on each other- last names without honorifics would come off as rude, and last names with honorifics would seem overly formal."

Mitamura-san- or rather, Reiko- nodded.

"And what about our teacher?" Reiko said.

"Ms. Nagato, would call us 'Mr.' and 'Miss,' a bit like Momo does," Shinichi said. "Most teachers call their students by their first names, but while using 'Mr.' and 'Miss' is a bit old-fashioned, it's not that unheard of, nor is it different from how our teachers treat us."

My teachers tended to vary. Most called me "Miura-san," mainly because I was a girl, but a few would have called me that if I was a boy. Some, however, decided to just call me "Miura," and a handful called me "Miura-kun." None of them even thought about calling me "Kaori," even with the "-san" honorific, which went to show how different America was.

"That's fascinating," I said.

"Yeah," Shinichi said, "but I don't have any idea what we'd talk about once we got used to the whole thing. Neither did the author, which is why this got scrapped."

One last sheet of paper remained on the table, and it had my name on the side facing up.

"You know," Sakuragi-kun said, "not all of us got to pick a sheet of paper."

"It's nothing to write home about," Hoshino-kun said. "If it was at all worthwhile, you bet I'd be complaining about not getting a turn. Miura, let's get this over with."

I complied, picking up the final sheet of paper off the table.

"It's one last announcement," I said. "Apparently, the demo to the sequel- Where Talent Goes On Vacation- has been canceled. According to the sheet, there were too many characters to properly introduce in a one-shot- not just the sixteen characters and Monokuma, but Toko Fukawa, Kaede Akamatsu, and Yasuhiro Hagakure."

"Demo mode?" Mitamura-san said.

"I'll explain in a moment," I said. "It looks like my fellow collaborators are coming in."

Two girls and a boy soon arrived in the studio. One was a girl with glasses, who had long and unkempt brown hair and wore a dark sailor fuku with a long skirt that had seen better days. Another was a blonde girl with a white dress shirt, pink sweater vest, orange necktie and skirt with a musical pattern who carried a backpack. The third was a young man with hair in dreadlocks who wore an unbuttoned dress shirt and gyakuran top with a yellow shirt and black trousers.

"It's nice to meet you," the blonde said. "My name's **Kaede Akamatsu** , and I'm the **Ultimate Pianist**."

"I'm **Toko Fukawa,** the **Ultimate Writing Prodigy** ," the brunette said. "Not that you'll remember it."

I certainly remembered Fukawa-san's name. She was quite famous as an Ultimate Writing Prodigy, not to mention probably even better than Sae.

"I'm **Yasuhiro Hagakure,** the **Ultimate Clairvoyant** ," the guy in the dreadlocks said.

"Now that introductions are over, which one of you is Miura-san?" Akamatsu-san said.

I stood up. Our lanyards had our names on them, but I wanted to spare Akamatsu-san the effort of checking all sixteen of us- or at least the eight girls.

"I'm Miura," I said. "It's nice to meet you three, and I'm sorry we couldn't work together."

"I'm not," Hagakure-kun said.

"Y-Yeah, me neither," Fukawa-san said.

As blunt as Hagakure-kun were, I could see where they were coming from.

"Let me explain it to you all," I said. "Akira Azuki and the rest of Talent High School's 32nd class would be presented with a murder to solve as a way of giving a sneak peek at the characters and the class trial system. Fukawa-san, Akamatsu-san and I, being former protagonists, would give Azuki-senpai guidance."

Akamatsu-san chuckled.

"The way you say it kind of makes it sounds like you're Azuki-san's senpai," Akamatsu-san said. "Maybe you should get her to call you 'Miura-senpai'."

"Good point, Akamatsu-san," I said. "Of course, Azuki-senpai apparently isn't the most polite person, so it might be a bit difficult to get her to do that."

"Y'know, the case we did together wasn't an _actual_ murder," Hagakure-kun said. "They had me play dead in Azukicchi's room, making it look like Fukawacchi bludgeoned me to death with a dumbbell."

I could already see a hole in that plan. Even if the dumbbell was heavy enough to be a murder weapon, Fukawa-san didn't seem physically strong enough to lift it, much less swing it with deadly force.

"In a sense," Fukawa-san said. "Even if Azuki was supposed to find out that this was a frame job, I hate it."

"How exactly was the frame job supposed to be executed?" Sae said.

"Well... Fukawa-san said, "I'd rather not say."

As if on cue, Fukawa-san sneezed. Akamatsu-san and Hagakure-kun stared at her intently, and watched her expression shift. Fukawa-san stuck out her tongue, which was longer than seemed possible for a human, and opened her eyes wide.

"Oh, it looks like my cue!" Fukawa-san- or rather, who I thought was Fukawa-san- said. "I'm the **Ultimate Murderous Fiend,** **Genocide Jack!** "

Even though I'd read about it before, I still had a hard time believing what I was seeing.

"Anyway, what're we talking about?" Genocide Jack said. "I was told we were going to talk about the demo, but Miss Morose doesn't share memories with me, so I'm kind of lost."

"We were talking about the demo," Akamatsu-san said, "and got up to the part where you were framed for killing Hagakure-kun."

"Oh, yes!" Genocide Jack said. "Well, there's two problems with that. One, I only kill men I'm attracted to, and the fortune-telling idiot's not exactly my idea of a stud. Two, when I kill, I _always_ do so in a very particular way- by crucifying the victim with my scissors!"

Genocide Jack then got her scissors out of her skirt. Her long skirt seemed fairly practical, as it not only concealed weapons, but a number of kill mark tallies on her legs.

"So essentially, Azuki-senpai would prove that Genocide Jack wasn't responsible by proving that the method did not match Genocide Jack's modus operandi," I said, "and would eventually have to find evidence proving that Hagakure-kun had faked his death. Our justification for the whole exercise would be to give the protagonists practice."

Of course, what was good for the goose was good for the gander. A practice trial might help would-be killers, since they would get an idea of what our strengths and weaknesses were when it came to investigation. In any case, we could only guess how things would go once the actual killing game started, which was why I hoped it would never come to that.

"Ah," Sae said. "Well, as a writer of mysteries, I have to wonder- if Azuki-senpai is meant to solve the mystery, Kaori and Akamatsu-san mentor her, Hagakure-kun is the so-called 'victim', and Fukawa-san is meant to be the 'fall guy'- where do the other fifteen people come in?"

"Since the courtroom only seats sixteen people, three would have to sit out," Akamatsu-san said, "but since there's thirteen mostly extraneous people that have to be introduced and given dialogue, that's a good question. That's why the author decided to scrap the project."

"Like I said earlier, that's just as well," Hagakure-kun said.

Genocide Jack sneezed, and suddenly, started acting like Fukawa-san again.

"Huh?" Fukawa-san said. "What's going on?"

"We're just finishing up here," I said, "now that we've covered why it wouldn't work."

"Yeah," Akamatsu-san said. "Thanks for having us on, Miura-san, and I'm sorry it didn't work out. Maybe we can collaborate on something in the future."

"Maybe," I said. "I hope I can see you three again."

Akamatsu-san and I exchanged bows, while the other two hastily waved goodbye, at which point all three left, leaving the sixteen of us with the table. Now that everyone had taken their sheets of paper, it was now empty.

"Well, I think that wraps things up," I said. "Any thoughts?"

"Not really," Hoshino-kun said. "Since all this affects our fictional counterparts, none of us have any reason to give a shit."

The others didn't argue with that.

"I forgot to mention this earlier," Sae said, "but some of the ideas I mentioned might end up having stories made about them in the future."

"Those might be good ideas," I said. "Certainly better than having us all end up in a killing game together."

The rest of us nodded in agreement. All of us would soon come to a critical point in our lives, whether we intended to go on to higher education or the workforce, and none of us knew with absolute certainty where we'd end up. Wherever we ended up, we hoped it wouldn't be in a killing game.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This is the last of the Where Talent Goes To Die Side Stories. Unlike the previous episode of The Talent Show, the characters do not have their memories of the killing game, enabling the characters who die to join in the action.

This episode is dedicated to a lot of the various ideas that I didn't end up fleshing out. Originally, there were going to be a lot more Side Stories- some of them, such as the "what-if" in which Katsura kills Miura, ended up as omakes, while others, such as those described here, never ended up being written.

I decided to show the cast in their summer uniforms. Originally, this would be timed for when Japanese students switch to summer uniforms, but I decided that the chapter was ready, and so posted it now.

I may do some of the story ideas mentioned in the future. For now, though, this is the final Side Story for Where Talent Goes To Die.

The omake contains an alternative future, in which Talent High School never existed. If you're curious as to whether it would end up like in V3, the answer is "Probably not."

Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the sequel- Where Talent Goes On Vacation.

* * *

 _Omake_

After a long day of work at my job in the sales division for a local publishing house, I got home and took my shoes off. It had been a little less than a year since I'd graduated from college.

"I'm home," I said.

"Welcome home, dear," a familiar voice said- one that could only belong to my favorite author, my best friend, and (if unofficially) my wife, Sae Edogawa. She wore a navy blue skirt suit that, while my standard attire for a day at the office, was something Sae generally wore when she had to dress up, such as when meeting with her editor.

In this reality, Talent High School and Hope's Peak Academy never existed.

"So, how did your meeting with your editor go?" I said.

"Quite well," Sae said. "She was completely in favor of my plan to end the Aiko Aizawa series once Aiko graduates from high school. Since part of the appeal is Aiko's balancing her high school life with her detective work, the series can't go on forever."

"True," I said. "Any idea how it might end?"

"Once Aiko brings down the smuggling ring, it should be March," Sae said, "so all that's left is for Aiko to graduate. Then, I'll have a brief epilogue in which Aiko is shown working as a full-fledged detective."

"And after that?" I said.

"If you're asking about Aiko's future, that's up to the reader's imagination," Sae said. "If you're asking about me, then one of two things. If the publishing house greenlights my new idea for a short light novel series, then I'll have something to work on. If not, then I'll probably take a look at the job listings."

It was only natural that nothing was certain for Sae at this point. One theme she'd considered conveying in the denouement to Aiko Aizawa's story was that there were no endings- only new beginnings.

"Well, good luck with your new idea, dear," I said. "Not only do I want you to be able to keep writing, but I really want to see that idea get published. It seems like a fascinating hybrid of Aiko Aizawa and Battle Royale."

"Thank you, Kaori," Sae said. "Your approval means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," I said. Anyway, do you have a title in mind for this new story of yours?"

"I've been thinking about it," Sae said. "Would 'Danganronpa' be a good name?"


End file.
